HNKNA - Shattered Clock
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Alice has asked Jackie to keep tabs on the clockmaker while she goes on a vacation with Blood for a few weeks. How will Julius handle his new caretaker? How will these two characters who are notorious for pushing people away handle one another?
1. Chapter 1

‡

"Please Jackie?" Alice begged, tugging on my pant leg. "It's only a small favor!" I yawned loudly unable to rid myself of her nagging. Her persistence is getting on my nerves. I rolled out from beneath the cart ride looking her in the face.

"No." I curtly responded digging through the giant box of tools at my disposable. My eyes lit up from the sight of a particular new and rugged wrench that could, with its longer handle, ease more stubborn bolts in without much of a problem. What a good find~

"Please? It will only be for a little while." She whined as I rolled myself back under the stubborn ride, hitching it to an annoying wrench that defied my desires for it to tighten. If left as it is the wheel could come off leading to quite the law suit...if anyone really cared about getting hurt.

"Why can't anyone else do it? Besides isn't he a grown man already? He can take care of himself!" I snapped back cranking down on a stubborn wrench. How can she ever think to ask me such a thing?

"But Julius gets so caught up in his work that he doesn't even eat properly!"

"Get Ace to do it." I half heartedly suggested. I know Ace would be a terrible keeper. He'll probably get lost in the clock tower itself. Hell he's an idiot...

"You know perfectly well that he can't do it and all of the other role holders will be opposed to it!"

"As am I." I smirked as the bolt finally caved, sinking into the wheel where it belonged. I rolled out from under it hopping to my feet and patted its side triumphantly. I knew it would give in sooner or later-

"Please?" I turned to deny her but froze from the puppy eyes and jutted lower lip. I scowled at her childish face. No. I absolutely _refuse_. He's a fully grown man! He can take care of himself so all I have to do is reject her and-

"Fine." The words rolled off my tongue with ease from the automatic response to her pleading.

"_Great_! In the morning go and make him coffee. Black is how he likes it. He won't eat anything else so don't bother giving him breakfast and make sure you give him a hefty lunch and a light dinner. His stomach will get upset if you give him too large of a meal at night and even if he complains you must get him into bed at 10:00 at the latest! If he stays up any later than that he will work until dawn no matter how much you coax him otherwise. I'll leave him to you for tonight and the next month. Thank you Jackie!" She bounded forward pecking me on the check before scurrying off. The moment she turned the corner an eruption of laughter ripped through my throat nearly throwing me to the ground.

"T-the way she explained it made him sound like-sound like a dog or something-!" I hysterically snickered. Random costumers walking by stared at me with a questioning expression before hurrying off. The immense multitude of giggles and bellowing laughter echoed off the wall as I struggled to collect myself. I heaved a long sigh wiping away a few tears of joy. Oh that was priceless...but was she really serious about all that? Geez...such a high maintenance girl. Whatever. Sure, I'll take care of him. Maybe if I'm lucky my vile will fill up some more.

The hours stretched on for days as I tiredly worked on the various machines that Gowland abuses on a daily basis. First the rollercoaster with the loose wheels need to be fixed and then the horror house where the mechanical dolls aren't popping up properly and then there's the drainage of the tunnel of love to clean up the extra muck that's piled up and then there's the cotton candy machine that's not spinning properly and, before all of that, moving the stupid cart back onto the track of the rails. By the end of the day my thoughts were all in a discord begging for the necessary sleep my body craved.

I slumped back to my room barely able to keep on my feet. The lights of the nearby street lamps flickered, catching my weary eyes. Ah, the bulb needs changing...I hedged forward, tempted to fix the problem right away before waving it off. I'll get to it later. I kicked back the door stumbling into the room. As I crossed the floor my various articles of clothing slipped off until I was in nothing but my underwear. I sighed, flopping down onto my bed. Ah~ this is heaven...I inhaled the sweet scent of myself snuggling into the warm blankets. Sleep is nice...

...which will have to wait. Crap.

I forgot about Julius...I sucked in a deep breath reluctantly peeling myself from the soft desirable sheets. I'll have to come back later after at least checking on Julius. I growled. Why do I have to take care of a full grown man?! It pisses me off-! I angrily ripped a pair of sweat pants off the counter, slipping them on along with a nice loose black tank top. He'll have to deal with my sloppy appearance. My other pair of clothes is all dirty from the stupid oil that sprayed all over me.

My shoes tapped wildly over the cobble stone path as I followed the gleaming light shining all along the road. A fully grown man...please! This is pathetic that I have to go and check on him like this. I swear Alice just treats him like a stupid dog! Even the way she described what to do pissed me off. I've only met him a few times and those were just passing glances but good _hell_ at least give the man his dignity rather than cutting off his balls and serving them to me on a china plate.

I heavily exhaled, reaching the clock tower. How annoying...I gripped the door, unable to move the handle. It's locked? Maybe I should just go back then? I was about to turn away and return to my sweet bed before something caught my eye. My eyes narrowed as I approached the shiny bronze object that was lying on the ground; a clock which had stopped ticking. I wonder where this came from? Maybe Julius dropped it? I sighed. Julius is studious and hard working. I doubt he would leave something like this here on his front door on purpose. Maybe someone who wants to get this fixed but was too embarrassed to ask him to his face? Whatever. I'll just go and put this on his desk then.

I knelt down whipping out a small velvet case. I lightly unraveled it revealing a set of picks. Gowland tends to lose about half of his keys and ends up breaking down the door when he can't find the right one. I inserted the longest pin I had along with a second, shorter one to hold the main locking mechanism as I punched in the movable code. It's a waste of a door to just go around and knocking them over. I grinned as the lock clicked open, allowing me free access into the building. Good thing I know how to pick locks.

I jogged up the stairs peeking into various rooms on the way up. I wonder which one is his main work station? In each and every room I found clocks, clocks, and - what's this?

_More_ clocks.

This poor hermit really has his work cut out for him. I passed one room in particular freezing as I spied something large on the desk nestled in the center of the room. I back tracked peeking into it. There, slumped over the desk, was Julius with a clock in one hand and a tiny picking tool in the other. The worst immediately came to mind as I rushed to his motionless side. He's dead already?! I haven't even _begun_ to take care of him though-! A light, subtle snore shove back my reckless fears as I sighed. H-he's just sleeping...wow that gave me a scare...

I gazed over his peacefully resting face. I giggled at his angelic face. Minus his scowling he's actually pretty cute; even with the unnaturally long hair. I've personally always liked guys in long hair. Maybe that's because my brother had it too? I deeply sighed touching his shoulder. I have one hell of a brother complex...

"Get up Julius. You can't sleep here." I said, lightly shaking his broad shoulders. My eyes unconsciously admired his rather slim but muscular physique. Not just his hair but his body too...he's actually really attractive. I've never been this close to him so I've never really noticed how good looking he is. He grumbled in response, shifting away from my prying fingers. I huffed. His cute face will only get him so far. Especially when I'm so freaking _tired_-!

"I _said_ get _up_ Julius. You need to go sleep in your own bed!" I reprimanded. He deeply inhaled again, brushing off my nagging voice. I snatched hold of his wrist, slipping the wrench and clock from his hand. He needs to get to sleep already! His hand flashed forward, catching my hand in his grasp. His large hand and nimble fingers latched tightly to my hand infusing a heated sensation through the simple touch. I flinched and yanked my hand back from the questioning reaction my body was experiencing. What is this-?! His grip remained firm but gentle, unrelenting in his clutches. He's strong-!

"Alice...," He lovingly mumbled with a sigh. Immediate anger swept through me like a fiery inferno. Alice this and Alice that and Alice this and Alice that and Alice this and Alice that _and Alice this and Alice that_-! I'm sick of it-! I'm sick and tired of Alice being the only one on everyone's mind. They continue to moon after her even though she's already chosen that idiot Blood. What is wrong with them all? Don't they have better things to do than to howl up an already taken tree?

"It's _Jackie_, Julius." I gruffly spat, much more venomously than I meant to as I tore my hand from his soft grasp.

"Jackie...?" He uttered with a questioning tone, creasing his eyebrows together. He jerked back without warning, leaping to his feet with wide eyes. I cringed away from his sudden movement. W-what's wrong? He blinked, as though trying to believe what he saw. Is he...disappointed that Alice didn't come? I held back a sneer; how petty.

"Is something wrong Julius?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance from my voice. He stiffened slightly, altering his face back to his infamous stone cold emotionless face.

"Not at all." He coolly replied still startled from my presence.

"Then why did you react like that?" I pressed, demanding for an answer. He sighed irritably folding his arms as he shot me a cross look.

"I hadn't expected a visitor to come so late and wake me in the middle of the night." He replied with equal ferocity. I hinged back slightly, embarrassed. Am I not needed then?

"What's that in your hand?" He questioned, motioning towards the bronze clock. My gaze flickered to the beautifully crafted clock, holding it up for him to see.

"I found it on your front door." I explained, placing it on his desk. He took it up in his lithe fingers, prodding it with an experienced eye. His pure concentration solely on the beautiful mechanism made my heart thump a little faster. He has such a steadfast and passionate eye for such a common thing...it's admirable. It's almost like he's an artist with the way he admires the crafts, picking up things which I would never have known existed if he didn't pay special attention to it.

"...My door was locked for the night." He mentioned, casting a suspicious glance my way. I stiffened, broken out of my trance as I looked away, abashed. I broke in...t-that's a felony...I didn't think about that. I tried to relax myself, easing my discomfort. I feel...intimidated by this veteran engineer. And yes, I consider someone who fixes clocks to be an engineer. A very skilled one, if that. It takes a steady hand and a keen eyes to see such small details. I personally work better with bigger things but, when it comes right down to it, I can fix the little things too. Not nearly as well as Julius I'm sure.

"I picked it." I simply stated trying to act nonchalant like Ace. I want to get along with Julius. He's interesting. The look in his eyes as he studied every little scrupulous detail of that single clock...it was mind boggling.

"Why?" He pressed. I sighed. I've never really seen him in person before. Of course he would be suspicious of the reason why. But how will he react when I tell him Alice told me to take care of him?

"To check on you." I hesitantly replied. His face went blank absorbing my ludicrous answer.

"_Why_?" He asked again, purely puzzled by my reasoning. I sighed as the words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Alice asked me to watch over you while she was off with Blood." I carefully assessed his frown grow deeper.

"_Really_?" He asked with a hint of deluded sarcasm and disbelief.

"Yeah. So get to bed and go to sleep. I'll be back in the morning." I said, hastily walking towards the door. This is more torturous than anything. This must be so degrading to him!

"I'm not a child." He huffed. I was right; he's upset. But, a promise is a promise and I'll do my best to support that. I glanced back at his rigid stance.

"I know." I responded with a sly smile crossing my lips before I slipped out the door. I'm glad he has the same thought as I did when Alice told me to come. What do I have to worry about? He obviously is a grown man and can take care of himself.

JULIUS'S POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Jackie was there, gently taking hold of my hand before I chased her out. Her genuinely puzzled face and beautiful voice that called my name in my sleep...I shuttered. She went to all the trouble to come to me even in such a late hour. And for what? For me to nip at her heels and kick her out of the tower? No...now she won't come back. I was quite harsh with her. But that fleeting smile that crossed her face before she left..._will_ she come back even as Alice did? I simply just don't understand foreigners. No matter how much I push them away they always come back.

My face flushed lightly with embarrassment. That troublesome woman went and did something unnecessary again. Asking Jackie to care for me...ridiculous! I am a grown man. I've taken care of myself even _before_ Alice came to wonderland. My clock ticked slightly faster as Alice's gentle smile flashed through my mind. And now she's gone off with that Hatter...I shook off my objection. She's happy and that's what matters.

But then what about _my_ feelings? My innermost, selfish desires that wanted to keep her here with me, to rot in this tower along my side for the rest of this game. I...I wanted her to stay. I loved waking up in the morning and seeing her desirable smile while she handed me a terrible cup of coffee. She often pranced around in that shameless dress of hers but it was a pleasure to see her by my side nevertheless. And now it's only the Hatter who gets to enjoy such things. I sighed, relaxing my tensed knuckles. What a depressing person I am. I need to accept that which I've always denied.

No one will ever want the mortification in that sort of romantic light.

‡

How depressing~ I was feeling down while writing Julius's pov. Ha! So what do you think of this so far? I don't know how far this will make it but hey, I was just thinking that since Julius doesn't have very many stories I'll just go ahead and write some. Tell me what you think if you want this to continue! **_REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

‡

I don't want to go back. He clearly doesn't need me there so what's the point? He's a grown man with his life obviously together. He has a job and a home to live in. He's done fine throughout the entire time Alice _wasn't_ here so what would have changed his independency to dependency on a small girl? It doesn't make sense. I've decided; I'll leave him be and concentrate on my work.

I trotted around the amusement park enjoying the happy go lucky smiles of the faceless around me. They have no idea of the predicament I'm in. It's strange, really. I sighed, opening the door to Mary's office. He glanced up, his frown uplifting to a smile. Huh? He looked upset...

"Ah, Jackie! Have you-,"

"I've finished all the rides." I quickly answered.

"It's surprising it all got done in a matter of _days_! You are a very skilled worker." Mary praised. I smiled, enjoying his praise for my hard work. It almost makes up for the stress built up over the long days. He shuffled his papers, shifting through the various work as I turned to leave.

"Ah! Jackie, where were you off to late the other night?"

"Huh?" Oh crap; he saw me leave?

"Well Boris was returning from one of his little castle raids and he said he saw you heading towards the clock tower. That's quite interesting." His smile grew into a smirk as he looked me over with a new sense. I frowned. He's being an idiot again...

"What are you implying?" I growled. I'm not in the mood for this at all!

"Well~ it seems to me that you were in quite the mood the past few days and, accompanied by you sneaking out to go see Julius...is all _very_ interesting~," He sang with a smirk dancing around his lips. I gritted my teeth resisting the urge to bash his face in. I huffed angrily, pulling up a chair. I can see I'm not getting very far until I answer his nagging questions. He leaned forward with his hand on his chin with an excited smile.

"Well, Alice asked me to look after the clockmaker while she and Blood went on vacation. I have no idea _why_ she would; Julius is a grown man and can take care of _himself_!" I found myself spitting the last two sentences with as much venom as I could manage. I swear Alice is kind for worrying about him but this is ridiculous!

"I see~ Jackie, did you know that Julius is a workaholic?" Gowland asked with a slightly darker tone. I perked up; huh?

"Uh, yeah? I've seen the work he has. Why?" Why are you asking me the obvious Mary?

"And did you also know that before Alice came to wonderland he would quite often pass out with a fever because of a lack of coffee? He rarely has time to make it himself. Oh, and did I also mention that sometimes he gets so involved with his work that he forgets to eat sometimes for days on end? How else would that man be so-,"

"Alright _alright_! I _get_ _it_! I'll go see how Julius is doing!" I jumped up, smacking his desk to gain his smug attention, "And _when_ I see that Julius is perfectly fine _you_ will _never_ speak of this to anyone _ever_ again!" He nodded in a solemn agreement with a victorious simper.

"Of course. And when you find him passed out on the ground please let me know." He smartly returned. I whipped out the door quickly walking down the cobblestone path.

He's kidding right? What kind of sane person would work until he _literally_ drops?! Julius isn't an idiot! He's actually got brains here in this whacked out world. He's trustworthy. He's not some hopeless idiot like-

"Hey Jackie!" I skidded to a halt running right into hopeless idiot number one. Ace constricted his arms around me pulling me into a tight hug.

"Ah, thanks! I couldn't wait to see you too~," He hummed. I shoved against his chest. I hate it when people touch me! What's the need to? It's not necessary to convey feelings; words are enough!

"Get off Ace!" I scowled, shoving against his stomach. He grunted from the hard pressed hit.

"Aw~ that's not very nice." He pouted, loosening his hold but still kept me trapped in his grasp.

"Let go. I need to go check on Julius." My lips sealed tight from the slip up; oh crap. The last person in wonderland I would want to know what I'm doing has found out...

"Check on Julius?" Ace asked, perplexed.

"Yeah. I promised Alice I would take care of him." I guiltily admitted. Even though I haven't gone for a few days...

"Oh I see! Here, let me take you to Julius-,"

"No." I flatly growled. His sense of direction will lead me into the middle of the forest when we are only a few blocks from the tower!

"But-,"

"Ace, just let me lead-!" I latched onto his arm dragging him down the path in a fast paced jog. Why am I rushing? It's not like he's going to die in the next ten minutes. He's fine. He's just fine! My feet pattered faster against the pavement as I found myself sprinting to the tower with a racing heart. Oh _please_ don't be dead! I literally rammed down the door as I flew up the stairs breathing hard as I whipped in front of the office's wide open door. Julius was on his stomach lying on the ground, panting heavily with a flushed face.

"J-Julius?!" I shouted, rushing to his side. I pressed my hand to his forehead before hastily retracting the sizzling flesh. He's burning up-!

"Aw~ did Julius forget to get his coffee again?" Ace teased, tugging on Julius's long hair. Julius's face crumpled slightly from Ace's rough behavior. Rage consumed me as I slapped Ace's arm with a powerful blow. He quickly retracted his hand, wising up.

"Ow. That hurt, Jackie." Ace whined pulling back his hand to blow on the reddening mark.

"Don't touch him Ace! He's sick-!" I growled at the man's stupidity. I gently tilted Julius's head my way examining his composure. His chest rose and fell unevenly as he huffed every breath with sweat beading around his flushed face. My hand twitched, wanting to hit the stupid clockmaker. What the hell is _wrong_ with him?! I thought he was smart enough to take care of himself!

"Ace, help me move Julius to his bed." I latched onto one of Julius's arms, waiting for Ace to take the other.

And waited.

And waited.

"Ace?" I questioned, looking over my shoulder to his stupidly smiling face as he leaned against the wall. "Ace come and help me."

"No." He answered grinning ear to ear.

"_No_?" I asked, dumbfounded. What does he mean by no?!

"Well, you told me not to touch him. And as a knight I must abide by your wishes." His cheerful smile became a little darker. "Of course, if you beg me I might reconsider."

"Beg you?" I asked, questioning his sanity. Which he has none, of course.

"I want you to get on your knees and beg the mister knight to help the damsel in distress." He purred, reaching out and caressed my jaw. My lips parted slightly as he leaned in for what I could only assume was a kiss. I snatched his pointer finger in my teeth, crushing it through the foul tasting glove.

"Ow!" Ace cried, dropping to his knees. I released the innocent digit letting him nurse his stupid hand.

"Would you knock it off?! If you're not going to help then you can just _leave_!" I snapped, freezing as the last sentence rolled off my tongue. Ace's eyes flashed as a smirk pulled his lips up from my little slip up. "No that's not what I-!,"

"Ok. See you around Jackie." Ace happily hummed as he maneuvered around me, exiting through the door. I rushed forward, whipping the door back.

"Ace-!" I shouted but it was too late. He was already out the door merrily on his way to nowhere leaving me with an unconscious Julius. I smacked my forehead against the wall. Oh that stupid idiot...the next time I get my hands on him I'll _strangle_ the stupid out of him!

I sighed, trying to release my anger. Relax. What's done is done. I just need to concentrate on what to do with Julius right now. I peeked back into the room. How am I going to move him? I'm strong but...guys are heavy. I may have my pride to defend but I'm not an idiot. I'm just simply not as strong as most of them are. But I guess I'll never know unless I try, right? I hurried back into the room thinking of a variety of positions that I could use to potentially carry the man. And then after words I can go fetch a doctor real quick. Enough thinking. Time for some action.

I dipped down, hitching my arms beneath his armpits and held to the other hand in an awkward hug. I sucked in a deep breath pulling with all my might up. He barely budged. I growled, working his way up onto my crouching lap and between my hips. I can't do this with my arms alone; I'm going to need some major leg power in there too. I huffed, pushing and pulling with both my legs and arms. I barely lifted him any higher. I leaned back before his body could slip back down, edging him onto my torso until his head rested on my clavicle. This is as high as he's going to get. I uneasily eyed his long legs which dragged on the ground.

...I'll just tell the doctor he..._fell_.

I edged backwards towards the door dragging his rasping body with me. A light shiver traveled down my spine from his hot breath caressing the skin on my neck with fiery embraces. I gritted my teeth; t-this is very uncomfortable. I hate being touched and now he's breathing on me...and on my neck, no less. I mean the neck is a very sensitive area. My brother even used to tease me about it...the stupid _prick_. I carefully slid my foot across the ground hitting something in the way. I gasped and shot my other leg back for balance but it was too late. I tightly gripped Julius as I fell back, smacking my head on the stone floor as the wind was shove out of my lungs from Julius's incredible weight.

"Ah-!" I squeaked as lights flashed in my eyes, painfully groaning. He's so _heavy_-! I squirmed and writhed under him as he laid limply over my body.

"J-Julius wake up-!" I shouted, slapping his cheeks. He didn't respond in the least. His head thumped lightly onto my chest as I huffed, trying to slid him off. He grumbled something under his breath automatically wrapping his arms around my torso.

"Get off Julius!" I growled, shoving against his shoulders. He mumbled something else and inhaled deeply snuggling closer to my chest. He's right between my freaking _boobs_-!

"Julius-!" I whimpered. This is too much-!

"So warm...," He whispered, panting heavily. An eruption of heat blasted over my entire body. My heart thrummed painfully as he squirmed his freezing body closer. W-what the hell is with this situation?! Suddenly I was very conscious of the man clutching my waist murmuring sweet praises. A faint blush spread across my face. This is bad...especially is someone finds me like this and-

"Oi, Jackie, so did I tell you or did I...tell you?" Mary stopped short as he looked into the room. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. What are the _freaking_ chances...A smile fit for the Cheshire cat twisted his lips up.

"Ah~ perhaps I should leave you two for a bit-,"

"Don't you _dare_! And what the hell is wrong with him?! He has a fever and chills...!" I shouted worriedly, holding his feverish cheeks in my hands. He smiled, sauntering slowly into the room.

"Yes well, Julius has quite the withdrawal from coffee since he's so accustomed to the stuff. Heave ho~," He hummed, easily lifting Julius up with one arm. I scrambled to my feet touching Julius's arm. I feel absolutely pathetic that I can't even help carry the poor man...

"Oi, Jackie, go make some coffee for Julius. It'll have him up and about in a jiffy!" I perked up at the chance to be of some use. I dashed off to the kitchen - which was in the rooms I found when I first came here - and snatched the coffee maker, grinding the beans to perfection. I've done this before. I used to make coffee all the time for my father and brother. I personally think it tastes terrible but I never minded making it because the smell reminds me of, well, home. It's a very nice smell.

The second it was done I hurried off to Julius's room. I can't believe I was so _stupid_! But I never would have imagined Julius of all role holders to let himself go. He's one of the most responsible of them all! I hurried into the room watching as Mary tucked the grown man into the bed. Gowland sighed taking the coffee from me and placed it on the nightstand.

"Go home Jackie. I'll take care of Julius-,"

"No." Such an embarrassment...how could I just leave Julius after I promised Alice to help him? So pathetic! And now he's undermining my pride by taking the job off my hands? That's just sad...

"Hah?" He asked, looking back towards my slightly flushing face.

"It's my job. Alice asked me to watch him but I've neglected him. I'll take care of it properly." I steadily glared at the ground in utter humiliation. So embarassing...

"Are you sure?" Mary pried with a funny glint to his eye. I scowled at the nosy old man.

"It's _my_ job!" I snapped before remorsefully adding on, "Thank you for helping, though. But I got it from here." A smile bloomed over his face.

"Anytime! Just let me know if you have any questions dear." He cheerfully cried heading towards the door. Alram shot through me.

"You're leaving?" I asked. He peered over his shoulder with a perverted old man smile.

"I just remembered that I have something I need to attend to!" He ludicrously claimed.

"It's the middle of the night, Mary." I said in a monotone voice but he was already out the door and heading down the stairs. I sighed. Annoying...I glanced over to Julius who was still huffing on the bed. Ah...I've made a terrible mistake. It's all my fault...I pulled up a small wooden chair setting it by his bed. His angelic features and smooth facial lines held my gaze captive. He's not just good looking - he's freaking _beautiful_! Every flawless feature is to perfection. From the slope of his perfect little nose to his perfectly lush lips...they look soft...my hand unconsciously stretched out touching the pink flesh. His lip easily molded under my gentle touch. A long sighed rolled warm air over my hand. So soft...

Oh good hell.

I hastily retracted my hand covering my wildly flushing face. What am I doing?! I'm acting like a perverted old _man_ for crying out loud! This is Julius I'm talking about! The grumpy hermit that lives up in this tower. All alone. With hardly any visitors whatsoever. This guy...he's alone a lot. That's so..._lonely_. Compassion moved my icy heart towards the man. When I was younger I was often alone because no one ever wanted to come over or even see me...because of what? I'm a great person. But they've never gotten to know me at all so they never got to know my good side. I'm being pretty hypocritical calling him a grumpy hermit. I hardly know the guy. I sighed. I've made up my mind. Looks like this is going to become a somewhat full occupation. I'll probably take breaks here and there to take care of him...my heavy head laid against the bed as exhaustion took its toll. That I'll get to know him better and...a massive yawn interrupted my thoughts. Ah...I'm falling asleep...I closed my eyelids giving in to my body's desire.

I bet he's not such a grumpy hermit after all...

JULIUS'S POV

The delicate aroma of coffee invaded my dulled senses. My eyes cracked open to a pounding headache and my room's ceiling. Oh? I thought I collapsed in my workshop. Did I make it here instead? Accompanying the intoxicating scent was that of a sweet lilac smell which completely unknotted the muscles in my stiff body. My clock ticked a little faster. Alice...? I turned my head expecting to see light chestnut brown hair but instead found that of black and red pervading my vision. My clock jerked in rhythm as I shot up gazing over the unconscious girl.

...She came back...

Why did she return? Even after such a cold reception I gave her she still had the gall to return...what a sweet girl. Stupid, but sweet. If it were me I would have left myself to rot away in this cruel confinement. My gaze flickered towards the mug on the nightstand which had lost its heat to the cold. How long has she been here for? I reached for the chilled mug taking it in my hands before taking a sip. I stiffened slightly. This is actually quite good. It's obvious that she didn't acquire her skills through Alice thankfully. Such a sweet girl but her coffee skills are beyond fixable. She's even _burned_ coffee before! A small chuckle ripped through my chest. Ah, I remember it well...

A light sigh brought my attention back to the slumbering girl. My eyes immediately noticed her fine details. Her slender jaws...her smooth skin...and her lusciously full lips too...they look soft. Softer than Alice's lips, even. So soft that they would mold right under my touch...my fingers delicately crossed her satin lips reveling in the coveting grace's which her mouth alone had. My clock ticked faster as I lightly tilted her head up. Her lips look so soft...My body leaned down on its own pushing my cold mouth over hers. Her lips formed readily to my proceeding mouth spreading a familiar warmth into my mouth and slowly travel through my body. So warm too...

Wait a minute.

I whipped my head back covering my sinful lips. How dare I taint her like this?! I...I can't do this. She is but a bird, free to wonder about the open sky as she pleases while I am nothing but a mangled clock cursed to forever stay in this cage of mine. I sighed, ashamed with my loose actions. I bet she would be disgusted if she ever found out I stole a kiss from her. I would never see her again...every fiber of my being rejected the possible outcome. No...I don't want her to leave me.

But it's for the best. I will tell her in the morning to leave. I do not want to risk tying her down as I nearly ha with Alice. I was so blinded that I was willing to hold her here with me and away from the world...I gripped the mug tightly. What a fool I was thinking that she returned my feelings. Before I knew it she had already run off with the Hatter. My clock ticked painfully. This shattered clock of mine will always serve as a remembrance for my brazen actions that seem like centuries ago.

No one will ever love the mortification.

‡

Sorry it took so long! I've been busy working on my other stories (Joker) and schoolwork. Inspiration hit an all time low for me~ so if you like the series PM me or review some ideas that I can go off of. You'll get your rightful credit. I just need an idea and I can take it from there. Any and all are welcome; you never know what will inspire a writer! **_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

‡

A loud clatter jerked me awake. My head shot up blankly gazing over the unoccupied bed. My surroundings seem to glare at me from every angle as though demanding 'why are you here?'. I sucked in a deep breath casting heavy eyes over the dismal room. It was a wide open room with hardly any furniture other than a small nightstand, a bed, and another door leading to what I'm guessing is the bathroom. My brain sparked, trying to light a coherent thought.

...This isn't my room...

...Ah, where am I?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Oh.

This is Julius's room...

...

...

But where's Julius?

I shifted to my feet only to painfully crumple down into a messy heap. I groaned painfully trying to move the stone stiff muscle. Why does my butt hurt so much?! My eyes glared over the wooden chair. Ow...I slept on _that_? An unbelieving chuckling moan slipped past my lips as I rolled over trying to unknot the painful muscle. No wonder my butt feels like its been sitting on a freaking chair all night; because I actually _was_!

Again a sharp tapping sound caught my ear from down the hall. I forced myself up stretching out the traitorous muscles and peeked out the door. A bright light flooded the hallway concentrated from the tiny crack in the door a good thirty feet away. I slipped out of the room quietly shutting the door and shuffled towards the workshop. What's he doing? He's _sick_! He shouldn't be _working_-! I quietly creaked open the door peeking into the room. Julius didn't even glanced up from his work barely as he tinkered with a seriously messed up clock in his hands. The form around it was mangled beyond relief and gears and springs were popping out everywhere. What in the hell happened to _that_ clock?! It looks like something I would find in a scrap yard-!

"Thank you for caring for me but your services are no longer required. I'll personally thank Alice for her consideration when she return." Julius's cold voice claimed never deviating his eyes from his work. I scowled at the stupid man. Boy I'm in a bad mood...probably because I had to sleep on a stupid chair. Probably because I was absolutely wrong and Julius can't care for himself. Probably because of my own stupidity Julius is now in this condition because of my neglect. I sighed.

"Stupid idiot." I growled. He tensed slightly whipping his head up in puzzlement. My glare never softened as I sauntered into the room keeping my eyes on his little project to avoid his probably shocked eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, shocked. I wonder if he thought I was going to stupidly smile and put up with his crap like Alice did. I chuckled without humor.

As _if_.

"Stop being stupid, stupid." I nonchalantly said pinching his nose. My eyes narrowed; he's hot. He jerked his head back leaping to his feet. The chair was knocked over as the clock clattered on the table with Julius covering his slightly flushed face.

"What has gotten into you?!" He demanded utterly flabbergasted by my forwardness. Even I'm a bit surprised by my out lashing. Oh well; everyone has their days.

"You have no right to ask me that Julius. Now go. To. _Bed_." I moved in front of the chair as if to block his only excuse from his greedy little hands. He stood there in a daze unmoving and unresponsive to my demand. I huffed. I actually want to punch that adorable face right now...

"T-this is _ludicrous_! I can care for myself! It's _insulting_ to have a little girl look after a grown man." He bitingly seethed, speaking as if he was scolding a misbehaving child. A fiery rage burned up my chest as I lashed right back at him.

"_That's what I thought_!" I shouted back, livid. Again his eyes popped open shocked at my retaliation. Did Alice really never put up a fight with this guy? I swear she's such a girl...at least I have to balls to fight _back_ every now and then. "But you just _proved_ that you're incompetent in caring for yourself!"

"W-what?!" Julius stumbled back completely taken off guard. I took a few steps forward easily keeping pace with the slowly eroding man.

"When I came back I found you on the ground with a fever in only a few short days!"

"You had only left the day before! It wasn't a few days-!" He argued back. I immediately straightened out with wide eyes.

...oh this is worse than I thought. Its defiantly been a few time changes since I last came here. Does he have no sense of time up here? But he has a window and everything!

"Julius...," I whined making him look me in the face. His hardened guard softened slightly before my features tightened with an angry sneer, going in for the kill, "go to bed."

"No." He stubbornly stated looking away from my seething rage and crossed his arms like a misbehaving teenage girl rejecting her parents, "I see no reason to follow your orders, young miss, when this is _my_ tower."

"Seriously? _That's_ what your resorting to? Such a baby...," I murmured gently taking his hand in mine. He hesitated in pulling back as I softly looked over his long and nimble fingers which had a few scars on them; probably from a slip of the wrench.

"But, since you insist of behaving like a little girl I'll have to use the same methods as I did with all the misbehaving little girls I've babysat over the years." I whipped around to his back and twisted his hand painfully. He stiffened in shock, eyes wide as he stumbled for stability.

"Walk." I demanded heartlessly. I'm strong enough to handle a sick grownup. Even if he's twice my size.

"T-this is ridiculous-! Release me-!" Julius squirmed under my hold trying to break the weakness I held captive. I twisted his hand a little more, loose enough to not hurt him but tight enough to make him know who was in charge here. I glanced over to a clock.

...10:05...

Wow, Alice wasn't kidding when she said get him in bed before then.

"No. Once Alice gets back you can have _her_ happily fond over you. I'm not all smiles when someone starts being rude to me." I warned forcing him through the bedroom door. He squirmed under my grasp flushing with embarrassment.

"This is _completely_ unnecessary-!" He shouted ripping his arm from my grasp.

"You're right." I said moving between him and the bed, "it _is_-!" I yanked hard on his arm literally rolling him over my back and slammed him onto the bed. I whistled, impressed with myself as he scrambled over the covers. It's amazing how martial arts can move him when pure strength cannot. He quickly inhaled just as shocked as I was. I'm surprised that even worked. I quickly leapt on top of the man pinning him stomach down on the bed.

"W-what-!?" He stuttered hardly able to believe that I was able to subdue him. Where did all this confidence come from? Maybe it was my irate rage from having to take care of a fully grown and what I thought was to be a capable guy? Yeah, that might be it. I don't like useless people. I mentally slapped myself. Although I cannot help but want to coddle them...

"U-unhand me-!"

"Promise me you'll go to sleep Julius." I reached down gently sweeping my hand over his forehead. He's hotter than before. Probably because I made him exert himself.

"Aw~ that's not fair, Julius. You can't keep the foreigner all to yourself!" I glanced over to Ace leaning in the doorway with a sly smile. My heart dropped. Great. Now I have to deal with this idiot too?

"Ace, get her off of me!" Julius demanded. My eyes flashed. Like _hell_ I'm going to let you turn Ace on me!

"Julius is very sick, Ace." I said trying to divert his brain from ripping me off. Ace tilted his head running the chances of who he wanted to disobey.

"Really?" He cheerfully crossed the room pushing his hand against his forehead. I paused; I might be able to use this to my advantage. "Ah~ you're warm, Julius."

"Ace can you go get some medicine?" I asked innocently.

"Sure!" Ace reached behind himself pulling out a small bag and withdrew a small bottle of sloshing liquid. He already had it on him? Which means when he left before he must have went to get some medicine...I smiled. He's sweet when he wants to be. Stupid and terribly directionally challenged, but sweet. Julius's struggling died down a bit as he realized struggling was futile. He huffed, resigning himself to the workless state. I relented, releasing his arm.

"Good." I nodded approvingly, sliding off his back. He sighed falling deeper into the soft covers. It's about time he gave up. I thought nothing short of a broken arm would convince him otherwise. Before Ace came I was fully prepared to sit on his back for the entire night.

"Here, drink this~," Ace purred pushing the bottle towards Julius. Julius practically growled turning away from the bottle like a snotty little kid.

"It was a waste of money. All I needed was some coffee. I'll be fine in a few hours." He grumbled unconvincingly. I sighed. Ah what a stubborn man...

"That's no good Julius." Ace hummed popping off the cork and drank the liquid down. Julius's eyes grew wide and he jumped back with an almost terrified look shooting through his eyes. Huh?

"Julius-?" I began as Ace snatched hold of the man's foot dragging him across the bed and pinned him down. My jaw hit the floor as Ace snatched hold of the man's jaws and crashed his lips into Julius's mouth. Julius's eyes bugged out of his head as his faced turned a brilliant red. A few moments passed before the scene before me finally sunk in.

"W-whoa, wait a minute Ace-!" I cried. "That's too much-!" I snatched hold of his cloak trying to yank the man back. This idiot-! Julius curled his hand into a fist punching the knave in the gut. The knight merely grinned before pulling back wiping the residue from his lips. I gapped as he slid back with a triumphant grin. I-I thought he was _straight_...

"Get out of my tower Ace!" Julius raged with an anger I didn't think was possible. I gazed into his stormy eyes which nailed my feet to the ground. Holy crap that's..._scary_.

"Aw~ I was only helping a friend! But, if you insist, I'll go find some more clocks ha ha ha~," Ace playfully teased before complying, leaving me rooted in place. Julius's glare followed him out as he wiped his lips on his sleeve trying to rub off the man's chapped lips.

"Disgusting...," He trailed off before he noticed my gapping mouth. He froze looking as if he just realized that I was still there. I should say something. But what? Sorry that Ace just raped your lips?

"Uhhhhh...," I trailed on unable to utter any words of any kind. What can I say in this situation? I've never been put in one like this before...

"Don't tell a _soul_!" He growled. I wisely shut my mouth and jerked my head down not wanting those stormy eyes to turn on me. I never thought Ace was _gay_. Oh well; none of my concern. I sighed.

"Do you need anything else? Like a glass of water?" I offered.

"I want you to get out." Julius snapped with a flushed face.

"F-fine. I'll see you in the morning." I quickly turned and left the room softly shutting the door behind me. That was...frightening, actually. I feel almost...disgusted. Not that I have anything against people that like the same gender but...the mere fact that is was between the idiot Ace and my Julius...

Wait, _my_ Julius?

Where the heck did that come from?!

Julius is far from mine. He's still wrapped around Alice's little finger. I sighed silently reprimanding myself. I shouldn't be so rough on Alice. She's had it hard too. But so have I. But Alice...I slapped my cheek lightly wandering into Julius's workshop. His clocks are still out. I looked over the many gears and springs which littered the table all of which was in an organized mess. I carefully observed the supposedly messy set up of his tools. Around each clock was a number of springs and such which were probably meant to be mended with those same parts. Tools pointed to each clock referencing which one needed to be used to fix which clock. He's actually surprisingly organized. At first glance it's a complete mess but on further inspection it's so tidy that even an amateur may be able to tinker with these. Hm...

I sat down in the soft chair gazing at the work before me. I could do it. I could fix some of these. This black one with a silver strip? All I need to do is work the spring back in. This silver one with specks of gold? All it needs is a few gears to be clicked into place with a small screw to complete it. Temptation worked on my greedy fingers from the fun little projects before me. I lightly touched one of the clocks before regretfully retreating. Ugh...I can't do this. Alice has told me that he hates having his work done for him. Bah...stupid. I jumped back and hurried over to the cough plopping myself down. If I stare at those fun projections I'll be tempted to mess with them.

I gazed endlessly at the ceiling tracing the lines of the cracks where the blocks of stone were pressed together. Endless...just like an engineer's work. While I'm off at the amusement park fixing things because of Mary's stupidity Julius is stuck here working on clocks that others have messed up. Julius is already overworked as it is and any more will only hinder his health. Again temptation wafted through my hands before I eventually sat on them. I need to respect Julius's space. I wouldn't like it if someone messed with a ride I was supposed to fix. It's my job, not someone else's. I sighed falling to sleep in the soft embrace of the cushions.

‡

Sorry it took so long but I need ideas as to what could happen. **_PM me or review if you want this series to continue!_** Any and all ideas are welcomed my little chickadees!


	4. Chapter 4

I jerked awake silently cursing Julius all the way as various metal clanked together, echoing down the long empty hall. Soft and very subtle but still there was the sound of metal lightly tapping against one another. I _told_ him to stop working! Very lethargically I rolled off the couch tapping softly against the rug. Ohhhh he's going to get it now...waking me up in the middle of the freaking night and even having the audacity to go behind my back and work...he's going to have a new butt hole when I'm through with that dummy.

"Juliuuuuuuuss...," I whined, haphazardly swinging my body through the door. "I told you not to...work...," My voice trailed off as the hunched over man before me jumped, rigid as stone. I blinked as another clatter smacked against the ground. My eyes shot towards the rounded metal object and back to the armfuls which the man carried along in a large sac.

"Clocks...? Clocks-!" I shouted with a flare. He's stealing the clocks-! The man cursed and leapt back swinging a tiny match over his thigh. A match? Why - the second my eyes ran over the empty containers of gas and the dripping products stacked on the shelves I knew exactly what he was planning.

"Stop-!" I shrieked. In fear? No. I screamed the word so that Julius would hear. The man swung the bag over his back and dove to the side tossing the match towards my feet. My hand automatically reached out and clasped the burning stick in a tight knit fist.

"Ow-!" I hissed from the burning flesh.

"F***-!" The man croaked and lurched towards me. I hastily danced out of his grasp as he bolted into the hallway still carrying the sac full of clocks.

"Julius-!" I screamed, latching onto the cloth bag. The man fell back, overcome by the immense added weight. Clocks skittered over the ground as we hit the ground. I huffed and scrambled to my feet glaring at the thief.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! These clocks aren't here for you to _steal_-!" I shouted nearly at the top of my lungs so Julius would hear every word.

"That man is a murderer-!" The stranger screamed back launching himself towards me. I danced out of his grasp and whipped my fist across his face. He huffed, wisely retreating towards the door.

"W-what the hell?! Aren't you a foreigner-?!" He demanded out of breath. A smirk pulled my lips up as I widened my stance and prepared to counter any attack he could dish out.

"_This _little foreigner knows martial arts." I teased grinning all the way. Does he honestly think that I was going to sit back and let him steal those?

"Jackie! What in the world is going on?!" Julius's voice demanded. Without a moment's hesitation the man darted down the stairs; but not before snatching hold of another clock and slipping it into his pocket. I flew down the stairs after him slipping my wrench out of my pocket. I _refuse_ to let him get away with even one of Julius's clocks!

"Hey! C-come back-!" Julius's shouts went unheeded as I chased the man down flitting into the streets. What is wrong with him? Does he have _any_ idea how much time and effort Julius puts into each and every little clock that comes his way? I gritted my teeth and pumped my legs even faster. I'm not willing to let all that effort go to waste.

Each turn he made through the dizzying streets I followed precisely and without falter. I launched myself forward catching him around the waist and spun around grappling for the precious clock.

"Give it back!" I gruffly shouted clawing at his skin as I struggled to shift my leg behind his knee.

"S-Screw off-!" He cried thumping something against the side of my head. The lights faded as my hand snatched something followed by a muffled ripping. I groaned and rolled on the ground with an odd hiccupping choke. Ow...that really hurt...I blinked hard and stumbled to my feet catching sight of something flashing on the cobblestone. Huh?

"The clock-!" I cried leaping forward and snatched it up. I-I thought he got away with it. But then what I tore was...I held up the clothe noting that it was the pocket which held the clock. I grinned and triumphantly tucked it away in my pocket hurrying back towards Julius before the dummy could realize his mistake. What an idiot!

I slipped through the entrance, grinning all the way as I tapped into an immovable body. I glanced up, spying Ace with nervously flashing eyes.

"Ah, Ace-," his hand shot forward covering my mouth.

"Ah, you might want to run away now. Julius is furious."

"Furious?" Well, I guess he would be. After all now he needs to clean all the clocks again.

"ACE!" Julius's livid voice cried.

"See ya-!" he muttered as he darted past me and out the door with speeds I thought were not possible for the lazy night. Ah, there he goes again...I nervously fiddled with the clock in my hands. Julius is really mad...maybe I'll make him some more coffee? I tip toed up the stairs peeking into the soiled room. I shrunk back slightly, hardly comprehending Julius's outraged yet confused face. He looked hurt, sad, angry, nervous, anxious, worried...what's gotten into him? Has he noticed the other clock missing? I grinned triumphantly before it fell again. Julius...looks really freaked out.

"Julius?" I timidly called. His head snapped around in an instant with wide eyes as he assessed my dirty and roughed up state. I smiled and nervously combed my hair trying to at least meet his basic grooming standards.

"Ah, sorry Julius. I wasn't able to catch him but I got the clock he stole and -," I jumped as his arms immediately enveloped me as he pulled me into a suffocating embrace. I held still unsure how to respond to his sudden show of affection. Huh? His hands roughly grabbed my shoulders as he pushed me away glaring angrily into my widened eyes.

"Why did you chase him?!" He demanded. The answer caught in my throat as I struggled to comprehend his enraged state. Julius?

"C-Chase...?" I started nervously. Chase him? Isn't he mad about everything getting gunked up?

"Yes! Why would you chase after him?!" His eyes flashed to my hand which held a small yet easily identifiable mark of where the match had burned my skin. His eyes flashed with fright as he yanked up for closer inspection. I cringed at his suddenly rough response.

"Julius, why are you so angry?" I asked, almost pleading for him to calm down. He's really freaking me out now. Did something so much worse happen before I caught the criminal? His hand clamped down hard over my wrist as he dragged me towards the kitchen.

I offered little resistance but didn't go along with his behavior either. He jutted my hand into the sink, turning on the water and let the coldness take his numbing affect. My heart pounded wildly as his eyes narrowed over the insignificant wound with a beady gaze that shook my very concentration. The way he's looking at my wound...is almost with the same kind of frustration he gets when he finds a clock he's having trouble with fixing.

"Julius what's wrong?"

"Where else are you hurt?" He coldly commanded, leaving no room for argument. I remained quiet carefully assessing my word choice.

"Not much. I'm fine." In reality my head is killing me but overall I can still walk and that counts as a win I think. His dark eyes carefully measured my half lie unable to determine if it was true.

"Are you sure?" He pressed trying to make me crack under constant pressure.

"I-I'm sure." I said. I'm just fine; these scraps are nothing. But why do _you_ look like you're about to pass out from ulcers or something? I lightly touched his shoulder.

"Julius what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?! I've now collected _dozens_ of clocks that need fixing and an injured foreigner stuck in my home when there was no reason to chase him!" He snapped running his hand through his long hair. My anger flared. No _reason_?!

"I'm not hurt! This is nothing! And that man took a clock with him; that's why I chased him!" I hotly protested. Is he only knew what I had to go through with before he wouldn't be saying such things.

"You...for one clock?" Julius gapped as if shock to hear something so ludicrous.

"Yes! Every clock here is precious isn't it? It holds life to many people who are waiting to come back and you can't go wasting a clock just like that!"

"Clocks are _replaceable_! Foreigners are not!" He growled back.

"Yeah? Well I'm just fine now aren't I?" I hissed shoving the clock into his chest. His nimble fingers, despite the anger which burned within them, held the clock with such a delicacy it left me speechless. Despite being blind with rage...he still has the patience and mental capability to hold that clock without further hurting it. That hard wired instinct to handle something so precious with so much care despite the circumstances...

"You could have been killed Alice-!" He stopped short as he caught his mistake. Hurt flickered through my eyes as I felt a sneer cross my face before I wiped it clean. I hedged back with narrowed as he realized his slip and the pain it caused across my unguarded face for that split second. Alice...

He still wants her.

He still wants her knowing she's with Hatter.

"Yeah, sorry that I'm nothing like Alice. Sorry that I'm willing to chase someone down because they stole something precious. _Sorry_ for not asking your permission before making sure that man didn't burn the rest of the tower along with the clocks. _SORRY_ that I'm making sure that a grown man is taking care of himself when he gets so wrapped up in his job he can't even remember to eat!" I nearly screamed at the end as my rage bubbled over. Alice...Alice Alice Alice. What about me? What about 'Jackie'? Will I always be...someone who's just the 'other foreigner'?

Will no one...look at me for being me?

"Jackie, I -,"

"Nope." I huffed, cutting him off as I turned to leave.

"Jackie stop-,"

"No."

"But I -!"

"I said that's enough!" I spat back as I pivoted around to the man. His eyes widened as he took in my war torn state. Alice...everyone loves Alice. But who loves me? My own heart ached at my selfishness which was clawing the my logic to get to the surface. My throat closed up as my lips pathetically trembled, unable to hold back the fort for long. Alice...when will people stop looking at you and see me in your shadow? I nearly barked a laugh at my own pathetic thought. I'm just sad. I'm really that lonely here? Just...pathetic...

I'm so pathetic.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I croaked as I turned to leave once more. I jumped as his arms encaged me on either side not letting me budge an inch. I bit my lips harder.

"Let go." If he doesn't I'll cry. I'll cry because of my own weakness. I'll cry because none of my work is appreciated. I'll cry because no matter what I do no one will look at _me_.

"Troublesome woman...," Julius trailed off, turning me around and set his forehead against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"For what?" I callously responded unable to feel anything else through all of my pain and hurt which was deciding now to explode out of my eye sockets in the form of tears. No matter how hard I tried to keep them back the traitorous tears continued to roll down my cheeks in a pathetic display of idiocy. So pathetic...

"...for yelling at you." He hesitated before deciding on an answer he thought was the main reason for my tears. Either that or he didn't want to admit what else he did.

"And?"

"For calling you the foreigner. I know Alice - ," He cut himself off once again as I pushed against his stomach but he remained firm, holding on almost as if his sanity depended on it. I lightly thumped my head against his shoulder losing the will to hold myself up. I'm just so...tired. Not physically; no, not at all. Just..._emotionally_. When was the last time I had a mental break down like this? So pathetic...

"Got anything else?" I asked, leaning into his warm yet stiff arms. Without warning his fell back, taking me down with him as we landed on the couch. My eyes darted over to the soft cushions. How did we get here so fast?

"Sorry...," he pathetically muttered, unable to grow the spine he needed to admit to his mistake. His fingers nimbly and delicately traced outlines along my back as if to make up for his wrong. My heart thumped contently in his arms as I tried to let my body relax. His hands...are gentle. Almost as if he's treating me like one of his delicate clocks. I closed my eyes using his body as a cushion along with his unsorted affection. It's...nice. This sort of support. I almost don't mind it even if he was being a butthead before.

Ugh...my head hurts...

JULIUS'S POV

I lightly and delicately stroked her backside using any means necessary to gain forgiveness. I should not have scolded her like that. And when I slipped and said Alice...I nearly shuttered at the pain and agony that swept through her eyes. I more vigorously rubbed her backside encouraging her to move. She's hurting my leg now.

A glance to her face revealed her content sigh and rather peaceful face which lingered in my own tired mind. I reached out, unconsciously tracing her marvelous features. These soft expressions which I rarely get to encounter...it's almost a blessing to have her here with someone such as dreary as I.

My gaze softened as her full lips slightly parted beneath my slender fingers, head tilting up almost as though she couldn't get enough of the gentle caresses. My clock ticked urgently as I leaned down to my own accord, once more connecting our lips. Her soft lips molding to mine were a grand oasis to my day's work ahead. Enough...I must stop. I cannot let myself fall for such a girl. No...Alice is a girl. Jackie is a _woman_. A woman who deserves so much more than someone like me. My lips and desire continued to override my logic as I stole yet so much more from her. A woman who needs a warm and loving environment that can deliver her the growth and warmth she needs. She should not stay here cooped up in a tower all day.

If so...why can I not cease this selfish desire to touch her?

‡

Oh ho~ this is some deep stuff going on here! Listen, if I get up to **_20_** or so reviews I will try to continue this along with my other ones. I like Julius and it honestly hurts my heart writing about this kind of pained love but I LOVE IT! It's such a nice hurt~ Anyway, please enjoy and review me ideas of what could happen :3


	5. Chapter 5

Selfish.

Shameless.

Regretful.

That's what I should be feeling right now. But why do I not hate touching her? I should...more than anything I should despise it. She is an intruder in my territory who selfishly wormed herself up here just to satisfy Alice. And yet...my lips continued to shamefully plant kisses to her face and even neck which so beautifully presented itself. She is so warm and soft compared to this dreary office of a house. She does not deserve something like this and yet I yearn more than anything to have her here.

Eventually I forced myself away from the rather bitter sweet treat tempted again and again to yield to my selfish desires. My clock ached as though it was defective, ticking to the point I could have sworn it was trying to wrench itself from my chest just so it could lie on hers for a little while longer. My hand softly glided over her soft hair unable to deny me this much. So soft...

Once again I selfishly relented whispering my lips over her soft neck. An almost purr murmured from the back of her throat as she curled up ever so slightly. I more earnestly coddled the area reveling her soft flesh grazing beneath the tips of my teeth. Faster and faster my clock ticked as though this was yet not enough. Stop...I need to cease this madness. If she awakes and catches me I will be hated. The thrill of doing such a terrible thing pushed me further, both wanting to physically continue and mentally have her despise me at the same time.

I...what is this? I have never felt so attracted to a young lady before in such a way. My body is burning as though a conflagration has just taken over my body yearning to grow ever bigger as I consume her flesh and bones. Her fingers numbly tapped against my chest as she murmured in her sleep whipping me back into reality. I sucked in a quick breath - and shamefully my tongue as well - with widened eyes at her chaotic state of a neck.

Tiny red marks were beginning to blossom over her throat and beneath her ears and jaw line, still glistening with a stilled thin coat of saliva. My clock ticked faster scrutinizing the rather thorough work, both horrified and proud. Look at what I've done; I've gone and went much too far. What will she think when she awakes to this awful sin I've committed? My teeth continued to ache begging to have her skin once again graze them as my clock ticked almost too painfully to bear. Oh hell...

Her eyes lightly began to flutter, emerging from her rather short slumber.

JACKIE'S POV 

I twitched and fluttered my eyes open spying a fuzzy image of long purple-ish hair in my sight. Oh wah...? Without warning the figure jumped shifting the entire earth with it. My eyes burst open as I smacked into the ground with a hard groan. Ow...I think I landed on my neck...I lightly rubbed the area before pausing. Huh? It's...kind of wet?

"It's about time you woke up. My legs were beginning to hurt from your weight." Julius's voice callously concluded with a troubled note. I sucked in a deep breath and shuttered slightly as the cold nipped at my skin. Ugh...neck...why does my neck hurt? I rubbed the slightly puckered skin forcing myself to my feet. I retracted my hand criticizing the watery yet gooey substance connecting despite moving my fingers. Gross! What is that? I slightly lifted up my shirt rubbing off the wet crud. Did I drool or something? Heck I hope not. I flinched as my fingers encountered a section of sensitive skin. Oh...ah, that hurt. What happened? Julius's eyes slyly watched as I hurried out of the room and straight into the bathroom. My mouth popped open in shock.

Decorating practically my entire neck was red blooming, throbbing welts.

"W-What is this?!" I shouted drawing my fingers over them. S-Since when did I get these?! I-I-Is this a rash or something? Or maybe bug bites? But there's so many and they're so _big_! Is this a rash then? I wracked my mind for ideas as to the source of the mysterious appearing red blotches.

"H-Hey Julius?" I nervously called. I paused, waiting for a response.

"Yes?"

"Did I have these red marks before I dozed off?" I asked aloud turning my neck every which way to view the extent of the bizarre marks. Again his response was postponed. "Julius?"

"No, you didn't." He said.

"Well, did a horde of freaking bugs come and rip through my skin?" I asked tracing my finger over a particularly deep red one. That's going to leave a mark. It looks like someone just spent their time scraping at my neck with their weirdly shaped nails!

"Don't be silly." He reprimanded. I grimaced. Is this a rash then? I can't tell. I re entered the room Julius was in making him jump as I entered.

"Can you take a look at this? I think it's a rash." I said pointing to my neck. For the faintest of moments I could have sworn I spied a faint bit of pink touch his cheeks.

"Ludicrous. Where could you have gotten a rash from?"

"No idea." I muttered as I craned my neck making him look at it for his opinion. He's been her longer than me; maybe this is some weird disease that only happens in Wonderland or something. Despite a few curt protested he lightly tilted my head up and to the side viewing the awful extent of the deepening red marks. His guarded eyes fell a bit as his emotions clashed wildly about in his stormy eyes taking in the marks with narrowing eyes.

"It isn't a rash but you should cover it up for now; who knows, it might be contagious." He callously said as he gingerly pulled out a long wrap and cotton squares. He gently placed it against my throat and wrapped it around with rather sloppy skill but good enough that it would hold. Julius carefully stuck them with safety pins making it hold together.

"Thanks."

"Jackie."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind going to pick up some more coffee beans?"

"Ah, yeah sure. What kind?"

"Surprise me. Now off you go." He shooed as he took his seat in the chair, drawing up an oil slick clock from a box which were floating in the stuff. I sighed. Was he...not at all affected by my little blow up? I grimaced and hurried out the door. So embarrassing...he hardly knows me and yet I go and yell at him because of my building frustrations. Some care taker _I_ am.

I wandered aimlessly through the streets coming across a nearby shop that sold coffee beans of all kinds ranging from Arusha to Uganda. I trotted into the shop looking over the varieties. There are so many...

"Ah, excuse me," I called out a faceless employee who readily came to my aid. Oh~ good service, "which one would you recomend for experienced coffee drinker?"

"Ah, I assume that this isn't for you then?" He teased with a simper.

"Not at all," I immediately dismissed, "It's for Julius."

"Ah, the clockmaker? Yes, I'll ring up his favorites in a moment. How many bags?"

"Uh...three?" I can always come back for more later.

"Right away ma'am~," he sang adeptly snatching up three bags and had them in a bag ready to go in a matter of seconds.

"I'm impressed. Does Julius come here often?" What a silly question; of course he does!

"Truthfully not often. Normally that foreigner girl comes in and buys it for him, or sometimes even Gowland of the Amusement Park. That man always seems to be busy...," the mere thought of Julius seemed to shot shivers down the man's spine. Ah...so Alice again...I drearily took my bags and sauntered out of the shop. Gah...so depressing. Alice Alice Alice...when will everyone accept that you're out of reach? I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. Oh please now I'm just being a baby. I need to hurry up and -

"Jackie~!" A boisterous voice cried as a large mass slammed into my back.

"Whoa Ace!" I cried as the cans of beans dropped to the ground. Ugh...they're definitely dented.

"Ah~ it's good to see you alive and your heart beating strong...I thought Julius was going to eat you alive!" He cried as he leaned in closer. "And it seems he did~,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing~," he sang as he held up a bag of blood soaking clocks. Oh gosh... "Fresh out of the carcass!"

"Ugh...alright." I said. Gross...which means some could still be ticking...scary, that Ace is...I dipped out of his hug examining the coffee bean containers; yep, it's dented alright. Not terribly so but still...

"Ah? What's that?"

"Coffee beans for Julius."

"Oh~ so you're getting _coffee_ for him now? Fun~," He hummed with a simper as his eyes flashed excitedly.

He stuck annoyingly close to my side as we entered the tower. His eyes, no matter what I did, remained locked to the bandage around my neck. I self consciously looked away. Ah, he's checking out my rash...

"How far does it go?" He asked suddenly as we approached Julius's office.

"Ah, a little past the neck and beneath my ears." I said. I was right; he caught on to the fact I have a nasty rash. Sucks...

"Really~?" He hummed as if something bigger was at hand. My eyes flashed. Did he have something to do with this?

"Julius~!" Ace sang as he sprang into the room plopping the bloody clocks next to his desk. Julius sighed irritably and rubbed his temples; clearly he's not in the mood for any of Ace's shenanigans today.

"Julius, I got the coffee." I noted as I walked by his office catching a bit of panic leap through his eyes before he readily restrained it in the same second. Hm...Julius is acting a bit off today. Is it because of my rash? I set the dented cans on the counter pulling open his empty cupboards.

...Does this man _live_ on coffee or something?

I sighed and stacked them in the tall cupboard clapping my hands together to get rid of the dust which collected on my hands. Wow...he really needs to fix up his kitchen. How long has it been since he's eaten? I hopped back to the room swinging in just in time to see Ace's cheeky smiling lips disconnect from Julius's open shocked mouth. My eyes widened as my spine stiffened. Ohhh...

"You taste different Julius." Ace muttered with an evil simper before noting me by the door.

"Jackie~!" He crowed snatching my arm before I had time to flee. "Why are you cheating on me~?" He whined.

"Cheating?" I asked with narrowed eyes. If anyone is doing the cheating it's Julius. I blinked as my mind went blank. Wait what?

"Yeah...who put all these fun hickies on you?" He crooned thrumming his thumb over a particularly sensitive area.

"Ouch-!"

"Ace!" Julius hissed as he tilted my head up for a better look.

"Whew~ you really cheated bad. So? who did it?" He asked with an odd excited tone.

"Hickies? Ace, this is a rash. And probably contagious too." I said. His smile only grew broader as he smacked his lips to my neck. I leapt back backhanding him across the face if he only hadn't moved a few inches off.

"Ah, Jackie~ I know a hickie when I see one and you have _lots_!"

"Hick - Ace, I told you it's a rash! Now it's probably going to get all over your mouth!"

"I don't mind~ but I'm upset, Jackie. Now that you're cheating on Julius I won't be able to have a threesome with my two favorite people!" He whined loudly.

"Three-!" I cried, startled. As in _that_ kind of -?!

"Ace! That's enough! If all you're going to do is make up pathetic lies then _leave_-!" Julius hissed a little more vehemently than usually.

"Ah~ alright. Don't start without me next time~," he sang vanishing from sight as his deep throaty bellows rolled off his tongue. Both Julius and I slumped slightly the second he was gone. Ugh...so annoying. I swear he shouldn't be holding off work just to mess with us...I stiffened slightly at the thought.

"Ah. Julius, I have to go to work." I've been slacking off lately and need to pick up the pace.

"Of course." Was all he said before sitting back down on the chair. I nervously looked over Julius. Taste different...what did Ace mean by that? And these marks...

"Well?"

"Ah, I'm going now." I hurried out of the tower confused to the maximum on this tricky challenge. Now the real question that bothers me because I still can't decide...

...Is Julius gay or straight?

‡

Ha ha~ I'll update when this hits **_30_** reviews. 10 per chapter from now on is what I'm shooting for I think. Enjoy the next section. Will Julius be able to get Jackie out of his head or will it finally drive him off the edge? **_Review_** and give me some ideas~


	6. Chapter 6

I leaned over the car as exhaustion took its toll. Working...I've been working since morning right? And then right into the night since this stupid thing wasn't fixed. The problem turned out to be much more complicated than I previously thought so I had to stay up and fix it...

My beady glare washed over the shifting time periods. Ugh...it's morning already? I groaned a choking sob. Bed...I want to go to bed...but that will have to wait. I need to go wake stupid Julius up for his coffee, come back and finish this stupid thing up before running over to the mirror house since one of them is off balance and...so much crap...I jumped slightly as arms wrapped around my waist for a hug. I limply thumped my head against the ride knowing exactly who it was.

"Elliot...I'm tired." I complained as he hugged me from behind.

"Well, if you're tired take a break -,"

"No." I denied. There's still so much work...

"Then don't complain." he teased. I swung around giving my best friend a hug. Yeah...I want to but I can't. Bleh this sucks... ," Woah -! W-What happened to your eyes?!"

"Hm?" I lifelessly hummed as he took my cheeks. I closed my eyes welcoming the very temporary rest my neck had from holding my head up.

"You look almost like a raccoon with eyes like that." He noted tilting my head to the side.

"Hm...," I hummed, sucking in a deep breath and pushed his hands away.

"Yeah...ha. Raccoon...," I chuckled at his reference somehow managing the strength to peel myself off the machine.

"Well, off to the clock tower I go...," I noted stumbling into a wall. My body stiffened from impact but went limp immediately after, slumping against the object which held my weight. Ah...that feels nice...I don't even care that the brick and mortar is digging into my skin right now.

"The clock tower? S-So Alice _really_ asked you to look after the clockmaker?!" Elliot cried, shocked as he peeled me off the ground.

"I know what you think of the clockmaker...but he's _not_ a bad guy." I mumbled leaning into my friend's arms. Hm...he supports my weight nicely.

"Is taking care of that b****** really sucking the life out of you this much?" Elliot said with a troubling note.

"Hrmm...not at all. I just stayed up all night working on a project...that's all." I said as he dipped down and laid me over his shoulder. I didn't even bother to struggle as he trotted off with me. "Where are we going...?"

"Mansion."

"Clock Tower." I said defiantly yet weakly. My actions of not moving whatsoever easily countered my words.

"No, the Mansion." He argued back.

"Elliot, take me to the Clock Tower."

"No. You need your rest!"

"I'm fine. I'll go to sleep after."

"No you won't; you're probably planning to go to work right after!" Elliot cried. Hm...work...work?

"True." I returned twisting in his grasp. He huffed as we entered town, relenting and headed towards the Clock Tower.

"Thanks...," I mumbled on the verge of passing out.

"Hmph." Elliot huffed clearly not in favor of it. Ace...

"Hey, does Julius and Ace have a thing?" I suddenly blurted out in my war torn mind.

"Huh? A thing?" He asked twisting around to see me. I glanced up and showed him my hand crossing my fingers.

"Yeah, a 'thing'. I can't tell." I noted. It really makes me wonder though if he's straight or not...it seems like it since he liked Alice but I'm not so sure anymore...I've seen them lock lips not once but twice.

"I have no idea and I don't care either way. Why? Is this affecting you?" He pushed knowing he will get more information out of a sleepy me rather than an alert me.

"Hrm... ort sof." Ugh oh. There goes my speech. I'm really slipping now...

"Like how?"

"Well, I _like_ Julius and I want to know is he's is Ace's er somethin'...," my words blended together as the lights began to go out. Oh...so tired...

JULIUS'S POV

I tediously worked on the rather detestable spring before me trying to latch it back into its rightful place. My ears strained hearing for the slightest of moments the door thump shut. Oh? Is Ace back already? I glanced up from my work spying a sneering Elliot carrying the young foreigner over his shoulder. Alarm sprinted through my eyes before I coldly hid my chilled reaction. Is there something wrong with Jackie? Did she get hurt? Then why would Elliot being her here, of all places?

"Why, Clockmaker?" He icily demanded entering the room without invitation. I cautiously eyed the animal - confused man as he sauntered into the room lying Jackie down on the couch. My eyes racked over her form finding nothing wrong with her. Is she only sleeping?

"Why what?" I asked masking my curiosity as I eyed the foreigner. Her chest rose and fell evenly giving little to no indication of irregularity.

"Why are you working Jackie to the bone like this?! She passed out half way here!" He angrily demanded sweeping his hand over the slumbering girl. I stiffened slightly. Working her? Nonsense!

"It is her choice if she wants to come here or not." I frigidly countered glaring at the man. He knows he's not supposed to be here...I threw him in jail and yet he returns? Just for Jackie? What is she to him? My clock ticked painfully at yet another foreigner abandoning me. No...this is for the best. Jackie should...my own thoughts vanquished the thought before it had a chance to live. No, I do not want that. More than anything I do not want _that_...!

"...If you were dead ... then Jackie wouldn't have to come here anymore, now would she?" Elliot dangerously threatened placing a hand over his gun. My eyes flashed as Ace's sword swept past Elliot's ear nearly lopping it clean off if he hadn't moved.

"Eh~ playing without me? That's no fun~," Ace complained in the midst of his masked attire. Elliot's sneer only grew deeper as he scampered out the door without a second's hesitation. The tension stayed, knotting my muscles as I hurried to the girl's side, pressing my cold fingers against her vein.

JACKIE'S POV

"Huh? Maybe she's dead?" Ace said an icy touch stabbed into my neck. I uncomfortably squirmed away from the fingers fluttering my eyes open to see Julius's wide panicked eyes.

"Hm? Julius...m what's goin' on?" I sleepily questioned as I sat up. Hm? When did I get in here?

Ah.

I swung my legs off the couch and hurried off to the kitchen.

"Oh? She's really up and about!" Ace cried fervently with a laugh. I slipped the coffee maker out of the cabinet and snatched a bag full of coffee beans, tossing them into a bowl to crush.

"Jackie, are you feeling alright?" Julius asked, walking in as I finished up the grinding.

"M- fine." I mumbled tossing the powder into a cup and filled it with water. "Sorry, but I have to go now. I'll be back tonight."

"Huh? You're leaving already?" Ace asked as I scooted by him.

"Yeah. I got work." I noted with a massive yawn. I jumped slightly as Jullius's hand snatched my arm. I tiredly glanced back. Did I mess up on his coffee?

"Stay here for a while." He said.

"Oh~ is this a development towards my threesome?" Ace asked with an excited grin as he wrapped his arm around Julius's shoulders. A faint blush shot across Julius's face. I blankly stared at the odd scene as a pressure pressed against my chest. Ah...it hurts.

"Of course not! If word gets out that I made a foreigner pass out from work then it will be troublesome for me." A twinge of annoyance pricked my heart as I hastily withdrew my hand. As a foreigner huh? Nothing more?

"Screw off Julius. I need to go to work." Why am I so annoyed right now? Just because he referred to me as another 'foreigner'? Or is it because Ace is touching Julius so much? But why would I get angry over that? Am I... sheer horror washed over me. Am I _jealous_? How is that possible?!

"Jackie?" Ace asked, tilting his head to the side as Julius quietly observed my terrified expression.

"Ah - ah - ah - ah - ah -!" I stuttered unable to think of anything else. What can I say? I - I -! "See ya!"

"Jackie - ?!" Julius cried as I flew down the stairs with cheeks burning a blazing red. Why... why do I feel jealous over Ace touching Julius? No, why would I care? And why in the heck does my heart feel like something is squeezing it?

My feet somehow carried me all the way into town far from my previous destination of a park. Why...why am I feeling like this? My heart is racing and aching and - and...

...and...

...

...Do I _like_ Julius?

I sucked in a quick breath and slapped my cheeks. Of course I 'like' him but do I 'like like' him is the real question. My heart felt as though it was on the verge of exploding as I stumbled to a nearby wall using it as support. Well, let's think about this logically. Sick...maybe I'm just sick? My hand slapped to the forehead, proving me wrong. Ok ok... so if it's not that then... then maybe it _is_ a like like? But _how_? We've done practically nothing but fight! And yet... a shutter ran up my spine as my neck remembered his hot breath against it the first night he passed out. I touched the bandaged skin as my chest pounded louder and heavier.

I...I like him?

My cheek flushed from the mere thought. Ah... Julius...but what do I like about him? I have nothing in common with the man! Except...

We both dislike people.

We loathe useless small talk.

We hate tea with a burning passion.

We love to fix things.

We love solitary confinement.

I sighed as a small bout of depression hit me. Ah... I guess we do have a lot of things in common... that's kind of depressing really. The clockmaker... who would have thought that I would come to like a guy like that? No, not like. Maybe... this is just a deep respect? I do like how he can fix such tedious things with those beautiful hands of his and make life with a few twists of the wrist and... and...

Wow.

Oh gosh.

I...really think it _is_ that.

No, no no stop. Before I think about this I need to get one thing straight;

Is Julius into guys ... or is he into girls?

‡

Sorry it took so long but here it is! I hope you all enjoy~ **_REVIEW!_** :D


	7. Chapter 7

I skipped down the cobblestone path towards the Clock Tower engrossed in my thoughts. I'm not going to get anywhere moping around trying to figure this out. No one else will know; Julius hardly talks to any of the Role Holders and Gowland has no idea. I sighed as my frustration got the better of me. That's it. I'm done beating around the bush.

I'm going to go torch the stupid thing and ask Julius himself.

"Julius?" I called trotting up the stairs with a bit more vigor. My stomach churned nervously. I know I'm being nosey but I want to know. No...I _need_ to know. And if he does turn out to be into 'that' then I need to find a way to wean my feelings off of him. I'm not one to go and try to change someone.

"I don't need you to check on me so often." Julius coldly returned as I turned into the doorway. His long fingers gently turned an impossible to see screw with an even smaller drill bit tightening an unseen problem. My heart gently thumped a little harder as I watched his hands coolly sweep the desk rearranging and positioning tools for later use.

"I'm on break." I explained carefully approaching him. Now, how to slyly ask if he's into Ace or not? 'Hey Julius are you and Ace fooling around?' Yeah, that would be real smooth.

"Why did you decide to take your break here?" Julius asked almost sounding incredulous under his stern growl.

"I felt like it. And I had a feeling you haven't taken a break yet." I noted peering over his fingers. The look stiff with exhaustion too. My eyes slowly trailed up the length of his long sinuous arms resting on his extremely stiff shoulders. Despite his fluid movements his shoulders remained tight and rigid, hardly moving at all with his superfluous movement. I can't even begin to imagine how many knots he has sitting hunched over for years on end doing a job like this. I clapped my hands together, making him jump as I gained his full attention. "Alright, that's enough. Take a break Julius."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Liar; you look like you're about to pass out - oh my gosh did you work all night after I left?" I glared a guilty flicker in his eye before it was eaten up by resentment.

"And what if I did? It is not as though if I take a break the clocks will stop; with every minute I waste another clock is added to the pile. Furthermore this is my profession. If a little girl came every day and then suddenly began nipping at your heels to cease your daily tasks, then how would you react?" He questioned as he set his tool down. Ohhh Julius is looking for a fight.

"I'd be pissed. But the problem is that _you_ don't know when to stop." I countered folding my arms in defiance. His eyes narrowed.

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Which is why I found you passed out on the floor the first time I came? Yep." I agreed refusing to relent. He heavily sighed realizing that he was getting nowhere with this. "Look, Julius, I'm not asking you to go off on vacation for a week. I'm only asking you to take short breaks every now and then to keep your sanity in check. Half hour, twenty minutes at most." I compromised. Julius hedged for a moment; he knows that's not too much to ask.

"You're much more reasonable than Alice -," he cut himself short darting his gaze to mine. I smiled despite the angry flare that lashed about in my chest.

"I know how to compromise. So how about it?" I asked daring him to argue against me. He heaved yet another sigh.

"Troublesome woman...," he muttered slipping to his feet as he swayed over to the couch, willingly sitting down and leaned back. I grinned; Alice would be so jealous if she saw me right now. I was able to make Julius take a break without breaking his arm this time. Julius closed his eyes resting his head on top of the cushion. He slowly breathed out as the tension unwound from his limbs. His shoulders, however, remained strained unable to wind down quite so easily. I slumped over to the exhausted man looking over him from behind the couch. He almost looks asleep. My prying fingers slipped over his shoulders squeezing the muscle beneath. His eyes cracked open for a moment as though to ask what I was doing.

"I'm rubbing your shoulders; that's all." I explained trying to crush the knots out of existence. To my dismay he remained silent allowing me to do with his body as I pleased. I smiled and continued to knead his skin shoving against the rigid strands of tissue into softer billowing threads. My hands slowly traveled lower on his back finding the same condition.

"He Julius, can you lay down for me?" I asked gently pushing him over. He paused before relenting, resting on his stomach. He's being surprisingly submissive. He must be _beyond_ tired at this point. I swung around the couch continuing to push and rub his stiff back. He remained tense but gradually fell under my hypnotic fingers. A smile spread across my face as his breath came in nice and steady, completely under my control. He's surprisingly cute when he's submissive.

‡

I glanced over to the tall clock nestled in the corner. Whoops. It's been an hour already? I lifted my aching fingers stretching out the overused digits. Ow. I sighed gently riding my palms over his upper back leaning into his ear. I bet he'll jump awake~

"Wake up, Julius. You fell asleep." I whispered. Julius sucked in a long, deep breath as he rolled his shoulders almost like a wave. His head tilted to the side as his sleepy orb spied me. I leaned in closer. Oh he's going to freak. I just know it. His arm slapped over my shoulders as he leaned forward connecting our lips. An immediate jolt shot down my spine as his soft lips pushed against mine. K-Kiss? Kiss? It's a kiss. My heart pounded heavily as he pulled back, still under the spell of sleep.

"Good morning, Alice...," He mumbled falling back onto the couch.

Alice.

Of course Alice.

It will never be Jackie.

Only _Alice_ -!

My fist whipped forward catching him right in between the eyes. His wide orbs, completely rid of the sleep before, popped open as he leapt back, smacking into the back of the couch in a confused heap.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I growled with a forced smile.

"J-Jackie?!" My heart ached horribly. Don't call my name after saying Alice's so gently and lovingly.

"Yep; sorry that I'm not your precious Alice. Or, better yet, Ace." I hissed icily swinging around the couch. I swear...

"Ace?" Julius questioned, as if startled for me to have mentioned the name. My eyes narrowed.

"What? It's pretty obvious that you two have a thing going and then you go and hit on Alice? I don't get it; so are you into men or women? Or both?" I asked with a disgusted sneer. I don't get it. Why am I being so mean about it? My chest tightened, frightened to hear the answer. Julius's eyes grew wide as he jumped to his feet suddenly livid.

"WHAT DID THAT IDIOT KNIGHT TELL YOU?!" He nearly shouted. I hedged back from the fire spitted words. Huh?

"You mean...you and Ace aren't like this?" I asked crossing my fingers. His eye bulged before tightening.

"That foolish knight just goes and does as he pleases despite my protests. I do not enjoy it in the _least_." Julius denied, disgusted with the mere thought. I carefully studied his genuine words and lips curdled in disgust. He's telling the truth. "Why are you smiling?"

"Huh?" I asked unable to mask my joy. So he's straight. Well, that clears up one thing. But the other is the fact he's still hung up on Alice. The very thought put a scowl on my face. "I'm not smiling."

"You were."

"I wasn't."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'll get you some coffee." I trotted right out the door trying to divert his questions.

"Don't avoid me. There's a reason you brought such a thing up. Why?" Julius pushed following right behind me. I ignored him as I slipped out the beans crushing them to perfection. "Jackie."

"What?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Why are _you_ so persistent today? Normally he just brushes off my stupidity so why is he so intent on this one? This sucks. I poured the hot mixture into a mug making sure the filter stayed in place.

"Jackie, why won't you answer me?"

...

"Jackie, answer me."

...

"Jackie."

...

"Troublesome woman, why will you not answer me?" He growled, sounding more like he was begging than scolding.

"Because I -!" I began before I nearly screamed as scalding hot liquid splashed onto my leg. I quickly tilted the saucer back up glaring over the large stain over my thigh. Wow that _hurt _-! Julius's hands were on me in an instant popping me right into the air and onto the counter. I swayed, taken off guard as he set me right next to the sink lying my leg over the metal bowl and turned the cold water on over my leg. I flinched and gripped his shoulder as the cold water warred with the burnt skin. I shakily breathed out unable to make my fingers let go of him. Why am I holding so tightly onto him when I want nothing more than to push him away at this point? He will never love me; his clock is still being consumed by Alice's.

"Does it still hurt?" He muttered gently running his hand over the soaking wet fabric. I flinched and jerked forward. Ow...

"It's fine." I answered as my leg throbbed like a migraine. Julius's eyes narrowed as he saw right through my little lie.

"Wait here. I'll go get some -," in that instant the lights flickered out. Wha- a thunderous boom shook the windows as a flash of lightning lit up the night sky. My heart froze where it was as the blood in my veins turned to ice. L-Lightning...oh my gosh -! Julius sighed, oblivious to my reaction as he went off into the other room.

The second he was gone I darted to the stairs only to freeze in terror. If I flee now I'll be caught in the middle of it all. My heart pounded wildly as I desperately looked for a place to hide. This overbearing protection flicked on as my instincts took over. Every time...every time if I didn't hide _she_ would find me. Lightning made her blood go a flame and attack me. I need to hide -!

I darted down the hallway slipping into the room Alice used to use and leapt up into the closet, shutting the door behind me. My gosh...this is awful! And Julius is here too! The breath in my throat caught as I curled into a tight ball. I want to go see him but - another thunderous boom dispelled any thought of leaving. This sucks. He's going to think I'm weak and pathetic just because I'm scared of a little lightning. It's not my fault that my mother left me home alone during my first one! I bit back my tears of frustration and fear tightening my little cocoon of protection.

JULIUS'S POV

Where in the world did that troublesome woman go? I stared at the thick puddle of water spilled onto the floor, leading a trail towards the stairs. Did she leave? In this kind of weather? I grimly grimaced. I never thought of myself so hated before that she would brave out this kind of storm just to get away from me. Was I...too harsh? I walked over to my work room setting the bandages on the couch.

Bah...annoying. Oh? I gazed at the slight puddle at the top of the stairs and then a long trail leading back into the hall. She...ran back there? Why? Is she hiding from me? Impossible. Jackie is not that sort of childish no matter how much I try to convince myself otherwise.

I followed the trail back still carrying the bandages as I hunted the little foreigner down. Alice's room? I pushed open the door with a creak immediately finding the water trail into Alice's closet. A tiny bit of Jackie's pant leg showed from the corner. I huffed. No. I want her to answer me. Why does she want to know what's going on between me and Alice and Ace? It couldn't be...that she's interested in me, the mortician, in that sort of light?

Oh? Is she..._crying_?

* * *

Never fear more is on the way! I actually had to cut this chapter in half so the faster the reviews the faster I can put it up. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next. How will Ace react if he were to walk in on what happens next~ _


	8. Chapter 8

JACKIE'S POV

I held my breath hoping that Julius would just leave me alone. All the while another tiny part of me begged for him to open the door so I could have someone to hold me. My father used to hold me and kiss my forehead to calm me down when I was little. Why do I even have these urges still? I'm a grown woman and -

Julius's face appeared as the doors were pulled back, his face lit up with a quick strike of death outside the window. My instincts shot my arms around his shoulders in a mad effort not to go insane.

"What the-?!" Julius cried, startled as he swayed back but otherwise held my weight. I shivered in his arms struggling to get past the tears pouring down my face. Why am I crying? This sucks... "J-Jackie?!"

"S-S-Sorry. I-I-I -," I struggled to explain my behavior but nothing coherent left my mouth. I'm too scared to even speak? Pathetic.

"Jackie, why are you so frightened?" Julius pressed trying to push me away. I tightened my grasp burying my face in his shoulder. I don't want to let go. More than anything I want him to hold me just like my father did. And even kiss-

"Is it because of the lightning?" He asked. I hesitated before rigorously nodding my head. Man...Julius remained silent for a moment as a sigh left his lips. "I see...such a troublesome woman."

He bent down slightly picking me up and carried me right out of the room. I kept my head buried in his shoulder not caring where he took me. I'm too scared to really care about anything right now. I trembled with the sobs causing a wreck in my body biting my lip to hold them back. I stiffened as he sat down on his work couch vigorously rubbing my backside. I struggled to cut off my tears but each and every lightning strike flared an old memory to the surface.

_"You wretched little rat! You called the police on me?!" Mother screamed as she beat a box of cereal over my head._

I cringed a little deeper into his shoulder trying to cover myself with Julius's shielding body.

_Mother's spatula cracked in half as the last swing was a bit too hard. I crumpled onto the ground in a sniveling fit, holding my bright red bum as she ripped out a pan from the cupboards. _

I jumped, clenching my teeth as more unwelcomed tears ran down my face in an attempt to save themselves from the memory.

_"Please...please...," I begged through my broken ribs as she dragged me down the stairs. _

_"Little trash like you deserve to sleep in the garbage -!" She screamed heaving me up and over the trash lip. "Don't you dare crawl out of there until mommy is done with her work!" She screamed, marching back inside to the man who gave her strange wrinkled green paper._

‡

"Mom...-!" I whined under my breath gripping Julius's jacket.

"Mom?" Julius asked, startled by my first word in an hour. I remained silent as I slumped against him, exhausted from the tears expelled. Since I hardly ever do this crying takes a lot out of me. His nimble fingers danced designs over my back as he encouraged a response and, when he sensed none was coming, sighed.

"There is no need to be frightened here. The lightning - and whatever else is going on in that head of yours - cannot reach you here...with me." He hesitated with the last part as his hand numbly rubbed my back dispelling some of the fear.

"Yeah...," I croaked drooping against him. My gosh crying takes a lot out of me. I hate this. But...I leaned into his comforting arms unable to deny the wonderful bliss that accompanied it. I feel so...secure. Like nothing will ever go wrong. It feels...nice...

JULIUS'S POV

Of all the things I could have predicted I never would have thought that she's afraid of lightning and thunder. And what was that about her mother? I glanced over to her face startled to see her in a deep sleep. Ah...she's fallen asleep. Good; my legs are in the same disposition and could use a break. I gently cradled her back trying to twist and lie her down on the couch. Her arms, even when succumbed to sleep, held fast without any sign of lighting up. In fact they seemed to tighten as a bodily response to me pushing her away.

I sighed giving up with trying to pry her off. She's like a leech; even in sleep I can't be rid of her annoying...lovely, beautiful presence. My hands ravished her soft back unable to hold back their desire to feel her warmth. She's so soft and warm; things I've never before been able to truly hold and appreciate like this. My nose glided along her jaw reveling in her alien scent. She smells quite good.

My teeth began to ache as I rested my head on her shoulder. No; not again. I can't. I tightly clenched my jaw hardly able to resist. What is it about her that makes my wires go on end? I almost can't help myself but feel her smooth skin, something I've never before had.

My naughty digits slipped over her wide supple hips reveling in their perfect shape. It feels so natural to hold her. This powerful, overwhelming sense to clutch her fragile presence closer...my hands encountered a wet spot making me retreat immediately. Ah...it's just her...pants? Oh! She was burned! I mentally bereted my foolishness. How could I forget? A soft rolling breath of hot air touching my neck reminded me of the distraction before me before I shook it off. What am I, an adolescent hitting his puberty that can't even handle such a simple task? How laughable.

My thumbs gently hooked the lip of her pants slipping the clothing off with some difficulty. Her smooth skin held my eyes as I ridded her of the pestering fabric forcing myself to examine her burn. It does not look too awful. A simple wrap and burn cream will do. I carefully jostled her on my lap stretching out her injured leg as I collected the necessary tools. The embarrassed flush never left my face as I applied the cream struggling not to concentrate too much.

My hand glided easily over her marble smooth skin sending many rather inappropriate thoughts sweltering in my head. I'm such a child if I cannot handle even this much. I reached back and quickly wrapped the burn to keep infections from getting into it. I carefully stuck the pins in releasing my pent up breath. There. Now all I need to do is move her before anyone -

"Julius...," she mumbled under her breath with a deep sigh. My clock skipped a tick as she nuzzled closer in her sleep. My name...she just said my name. She's dreaming about me? Or is she waking up? I carefully watched her face struggling to come up with an explanation as to why her pants are off. My word...I wasn't even thinking of how to explain this to her. My gaze glued to her silky soft legs as I found my hand absorbing their unnamed softness. Is this...the feel of a woman? It is quite...addicting.

I huffed and shook off my excitement, slipping off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I need to stop with such perverted thoughts. What would she say if she were to discover my thoughts on her? I carefully slipped her arms through the sleeves, stiffening as her lips brushed over my throat. I shakily breathed out, swinging her legs to the side and laid her head on my shoulders. The movement, however, slipped her legs out of the jacket destroying the purpose of even having such a thing.

My unruly hands once more touched base on her thigh unable to stop myself. I leaned forward connecting our lips. So soft...I cannot remember the last time I've encountered something so desirable. My teeth ached terribly, quenched only with her flesh between them. I carefully navigated the gentle touches ensuring that there would be little markings to testify of my sins. I...why can I not help myself? It feels as though everything is so right though. Her in my arms, half clothes, soft under my hands and compliant despite her sleeping...I cannot help but feel that this is what is meant to be. So why can't it? My nose traced along her collarbone absorbing her lovely scent. What is wrong with me? I -

"Aw...starting without me again Julius?" I whipped my head back and around spying the knight leaning over the couch with a devilish grin.

"Ace -!" I began just before his hand clapped over my mouth, silencing my words. He leaned forward with half lidded eyes and a broad smile.

"Hush; you'll wake her up. How are you going to explain it if she wakes up without pants on and red marks on her neck like before? She'll get suspicious, love." He cruelly remarked slipping around the couch and took a seat. I tightened my grip on her. What is this knight planning to do to her? My clock guiltily ticked. Nothing that I haven't already performed yet, I'm sure... he reached forward, playing with a strand of her red bangs.

"What are you planning, knight?" I growled menacingly under my breath. He better not be planning anything. The thought put stinging bees in my mouth. I'm quite the hypocrite it seems...

"Don't worry Julius. I'm a knight; I won't steal from you." He ushered tucking the strand into place as he leaned back. Steal from me? I gazed at the knight, dumbfounded. What is he talking about?

"Explain your tom foolery." I quietly snapped stiffening as she mumbled something in her sleep one more.

"I'm a knight so therefore I won't touch her as long as you are the one she ends up with." He explained as he leaned forward kissing her on the forehead, "a parting gift from me to you~,"

"You just said you wouldn't do anything!" I nearly cried cringing as Jackie shifted. Ace smiled and again tugged on her hair; a little harder this time.

"I never said I wouldn't play with her now did I?" Ace teased with a grin. I heavily sighed clutching her unusually tightly. I'm not going to let him tease her as such so easily.

‡

Oh~ looks like Ace approves of the match. What do you think is going to happen after this? Is Jackie going to wake up pantless and in bed with Julius and Ace or will Julius find a way to worm himself out of this one? **10 REVIEWS** for the next as usual~ Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Careful; this chapter has a lot in it!

‡

Warm arms envelop my body as I lean upright against a breathing body. Is Julius still holding me? The feeling of safety takes hold of my chest as I lightly breathe out trying to prolong the nice feeling. Him here, holding me like this is...nice. I really like it, actually. I remain silent listening to the steady rainfall against the window. It seems the lightning has passed. Thank goodness -

"Ace, that is _enough_!" Julius's voice harshly reprimands as something tugs on my hair.

"Aw~ but you were having fun with her too! I told you before, haven't I? I just want our threesome, that's all." Ace's whines in a jocular tone. Ace is here? A frightened shiver shoots down my spine as my eyes pop open, spying Julius's throat obscuring my vision. Ah; I'm resting on his shoulder? A faint blush riddles my cheek as my focus shifts, spying Ace with his gloved hand over my bare leg.

...

...

...

"What happened to my pants?" I ask aloud, staring at the troubling sight. Julius tenses beneath me as Ace's smile only grew broader.

"I wanted to look at your legs so I took them off ~! You have very pretty legs~ right, Julius?" Ace cheerfully declares hugging the limb as he kisses my knee. I grimace at his strange explanation and try to shake him off, all the while listening for Julius's usual scolding. Really ... not even a comment or reprimand from Julius? I slyly glance over to the clockmaker spying his reddening face. Huh? Both I and Ace stare as Julius's face grows into deeper shades of red.

"N-Nonsense! Why would I look at such things?!" He demanded, jumping up to his feet. I scramble to land right side up smacking my head into a table. I clutch my head rising to my wobbly feet. Ow.

"Relax Julius I was only teasing~," the knight hums with a silly simper. Julius scowls over to the knight as he slips off his coat, tossing it over my legs. I barely catch it, covering my legs with the fabric. My eyes spot my pants lying on the ground, quickly yanking them up over my legs. Well, that's embarrassing.

"You are _dismissed_, Ace." Julius growls irritably turning his back on the knight. Ace sighs and looks over to me with a grin.

"Hey, Jackie, come go on an adventure with me~," he hums wrapping his arm around my waist as he begins to drag me along. No -! Ace stops short as Julius snatches his arm, needling his brows together in anger. Julius?

"What makes you think that she would want to go on one of your ludicrous adventures?"

"Huh? But they're fun!" Ace delightfully shouts.

"Leave, Ace!"

"Fine, fine~," Ace sings, merrily hopping down the stairs, "just promise me that there will be some interesting developments soon~."

"Tch. Foolish knight." Julius huffs turning away from the door.

"Why did you stop him?"

"Did you want to go with him?"

"Not at all." I retort, almost insulted by the insinuation. Why ... why does my chest hurt like this? Did he not want me to go with Ace because he thought something would happen to him?

"Well then there you go."

"No...there was another reason. Julius, why did you look so frightened?" I press. Please ... please tell me it was for my own safety and not just because Ace is your lover. Anything; anything at all.

"Frightened? Don't be preposterous." He miffs, sitting down at his desk with a heavy frown weighing on him. I hedge on my feet, tempted to leave.

"No...Julius, you looked scared. Why?" My voice expels without me realizing it. Stop; don't go any further. I don't want to hear his answer.

"Why does it matter?"

"I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why you stopped him."

"What does it matter?"

"Because I want to know why you made him leave instead of me!" Doesn't he _like_ Ace? So wouldn't he want me to leave instead of him? Ugh, he's so _confusing_ -!

"And why in the world would that be?" He huffs raising an eyebrow. Fury lashes around my tongue as I open my mouth to expel my destruction.

"Because I think I love you - _eep_!" My hands quickly slap over my mouth as sheer horror wash through my system. Oh my gosh ... I can't believe I just spilled it -! Julius's head snaps up from his work, equally if not more so shocked. A sullen mask of uncaring masks his surprise as he goes right back to tinkering.

"You _think_ you love me?" He critically asks, narrowing his eyes to get a better look at a particular spring.

He's not even looking at me.

"Uh...y-yes?" I squeak out, too frightened to say anything else. Oh man...what is he going to say about it?

"Hmph...nothing but a childish fantasy, then...," he mutters with the tiniest hint of disappointment. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach.

I am nothing to him. Neither as a woman or even as a friend.

"W-What?" I ask. C-Childish fantasy?

"Yes. You _think_ you love me, do you? Well, don't you think that if such affection was real that you would know for a surety?" He asks, analyzing a loose screw in another clock.

Why is he being so mean? I ... I just told him my feelings and it sounds like he's harshly reprimanding me with that soft tone of his.

"W-W-Well, I-I-I," I quietly argue unable to say anything else. My throat is constricting and I can hardly breathe. Why can't I say anything? It's like my vocal cords are refusing to work in fear of worsening the situation.

"Yes. So, it must simply be a bit of infatuation, like of that which comes and goes." He lightly dismisses waving off my words.

Nothing. My affection means nothing to him.

"What?" I hardly whisper in a tiny croak. I-Infatuation? No, I know what a crush feels like. B-But this feels like it's on a completely different tracks -!

"Never mind this conversation. I will pretend that I have heard none of it."

He really is the heartless mortician.

"Y-Yeah...c-c-childish f-fantasy. Sorry." I stutter as my heart shatters to pieces. See, Jackie? This is what happens when you open up to people.

They use you.

They hurt you.

They wait for an opening and then happily rip you a new one.

"Precisely. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do." He mindlessly dismisses me waving me off towards the door.

"Y-Yeah; me too. Sorry." I mutter struggling to hold the shards of my chest together. It heaves with silent sobs as I bite back more words I will regret.

"Don't apologize; just think before you speak. That's all." He scoffs placing the finished clock aside.

"_I did_." I deafly mouth, too quiet for him to hear. I turn around, stiffly walking out of his territory.

It hurts. My chest feels so tight that it feels like I can't breathe. Salty disappointment easily pass my guard as I bite my lip unable to hold it back. Its ... so painful. People don't joke when they call it a 'crush'. But this feels like so much _more_. It feels as if a major line has been severed, one that will never grow back. It hurts ... so much. Almost, dare I compare it, as much as when I lost my brother.

The heartache.

The tears.

The silent sobs.

The act of holding yourself together while you slip through your own fingers trying to recreate yourself.

Why does it hurt so much? It's not like ... we were ever in a relationship.

E-E-Ever, so why I -

I shouldn't bother

c-crying

b-b-because...

because -!

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH _-!" I wail dropping to my knees in the middle of the Amusement Park. Faceless customers jump, bewildered by my sudden outcry as many of them skirt away to the sides of the buildings, trying to figure out the cause of my crying from afar. My chest heavily heaves as my sobs deepen to my diaphragm, making my entire body convulse with each and every huff for air. I cover my blurry eyes wishing to vanish into the deepest pit in existence. Every breath felt like needles driving into my already exhausted lungs which are ready to pop at any given moment. It hurts ... it hurts so _much_ -!

"J-Jackie?!" Gowland's voice jumps, startled. I ignore the man as his pats my shoulder, trying to untangle me from my little sobbing ball.

It hurts ...

It _hurts_ -!

‡

Ouch -! Rejected right off the bat. What will Ace have to say about this? And Gowland? Look forward to the next chapter Chickadees~ Also, **_10 REVIEWS_** as always :3


	10. Chapter 10

JULIUS'S POV

My clock angrily rips at my chest, struggling to go and seek out the clearly distraught woman. The tools slip from my trembling fingers after dozens of attempts to continue my fine work. My mind whirls around the delicate, fragile subject as I clasp my hands, begging my own body to succumb to my will and forget the subject of avoidance.

She loves me.

Jackie told me that she loves me. Even just hearing her admit that she has the tiniest thought, even for a fleeting moment, of affection for me sent my nerves on fire. My teeth madly ache as my fingers cramp up, screaming with the horrendous desire to clasp and hold her soft skin, doing unto her neck as what I've done before. This terrible, never ending thought tortured me the whole night until morning. Why can't I seem to shake off this feeling of desire? Even after sending her away I cannot help but want to ...

... No, it's not possible now. I heavily sigh and remove myself from the chair, heading towards the shower. I've done away with that possibility of having her. She does not deserve to be stuck here in this tower. She deserves more than I can give her.

I shakily exhale allowing the pounding water to massage my aching head. Her tearing face, her crumpling voice, her biting her lip in an attempt to not go insane at that moment ... all sent sensual chills down my spine. All I wanted to do was go and comfort her after such cruel and misplaced words. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say and my natural barriers came on up with fiery tongues. How can I possibly say 'I love you' when she needs to have her concentrations elsewhere? I cannot be that selfish.

Calm; I've gotten rid of that option now. She will not come back and therefore the temptation will leave soon enough. Besides, isn't she going back home someday? Creating attachments will only make her resolve waver. She deserves to be free in her world, not trapped here in this confining space.

My head snaps up as I deafly hear the heavy front door shut. Could it be ... ? I quickly get dressed making sure to finely groom my wet hair. Her sense of responsibility is this strong? That she will come even after all that I've said to her? If so then I have truly underestimated her. Will she be livid? Dead? Or will she be her usual sarcastic self? Her smiling face as she holds an actually decent cup of coffee flashes through my head as I whip out of the restroom finding a very solemn Gowland leaning against the wall.

Ah; of course. My clock ticks a little slower as reality sets in. Of course she's not here. Why would she be after all that I've said? I cough, adjusting myself to the situation at hand. It seems that she's gone and asked Gowland to come, has she?

"Welcome, Gowland." I stride right by him refusing to meet his judging gaze. No doubt he's come to speak to me concerning Jackie. Even her mere name sends a deep throbbing through my chest. Tch ... how troublesome.

"Julius." Gowland nods, casually following me as I go right back to work. I begin my work, patiently waiting for him to crack. I know why he's here and he knows that I know. So, the question presents itself as to who will break the silence first. The clocks tick harmoniously as we sat in silence, only the occasional click of a slip of the tool against the metal. I grit my teeth watching as my trembling fingers hardly can hold the clock and tools. I can't even _work_ properly with her on the mind.

"Julius." Ah, and so it begins. My eyes narrow waiting to the inevitable fight to take place. He knows what happened. Why else would he be here?

"Yes?"

"I do not appreciate having my workers so distraught that they can't even pick up a _wrench_." He begins struggling to keep his temper in check.

"Yes?" I say, encouraging him to continue. Is that all he has to say? I know what I did; my trembling fingers alone are a testimony to that awful deed.

"Julius, I consider you a very close friend of mine. Can you at least explain to me why one of my workers broke down in the middle of the street?" My eyes inevitably dash to his face, trying to verify the truth.

"Broke down?" I ask trying to get him to clarify. Does that include tears?

"Crying, wailing, bawling, sobbing, heaving, blubbering ... take your pick, Julius." He callously delivers watching my still and quiet reaction. Jackie, did I truly have such a devastating effect on you? I struggle to mask my shock, busying myself with my work.

"Did she now...," I mutter unable to say anything else.

"So, what happened Julius?"

"Jackie did not tell you?"

"Not a peep. She kept saying, 'sorry, I just have something in my eye'." A reluctant chuckle quietly bubbles from my lips. I can see her saying that.

"...She said she thinks she loves me." I admit refusing to meet his gaze."

"EH?! She admitted it?!" Gowland cries, his cool and uncaring facade shattering from those few words.

"You _knew_?" I ask glowering over the Park Owner. If he knew she loved me then why didn't he tell me?

"Ah, well, it was more of a hunch you see." He poorly excuses himself. He waits for a moment, waiting for the rest of the story. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you then say?" My chest immediately constricts as I pause in my work.

"I think you've overstayed your visit, Gowland."

"Oh no, Julius. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"...I told her that it was nothing but a childish fantasy and that she will soon get over it."

"Seriously?! Julius, that's - !"

"Cruel? Inhumane? Brutal? Wicked? Vicious? Harsh? Take your pick, Gowland." I callously respond. My word ... I'm just digging the pit deeper for myself aren't I? Gowland heavily sighs as he looks at me with bagged eyes. Oh? He wasn't able to sleep last night, just as I?

"Julius ... your skills are beyond hopeless in the aspect of women."

"Goodbye Gowland." I growl. I've had enough of this. I need to concentrate and work. That's all.

That's the only thing the mortician can do right, after all.

‡

Aw, Gowland's so cute caring for Jackie like that! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~ yes, I realize this was pretty short but I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow or Saturday...or soon :3


	11. Chapter 11

My my~ what's going to happen here? And thanks for all of the ideas guys it really helps out with my stories. So, if I miss thanking you, please accept the thanks now for all of you who submitted ideas for me to look over. Again, any for all of my stories are greatly appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

"_Sick_?" I critically ask as Gowland returns. I'm such a coward. For the past few days I've made Gowland go in my stead and now Julius goes and gets sick? I bit my lip, shuddering. I really don't want to go back. It really hurts; really bad. I never imagined that it would be this _painful_.

"Yeah. The first day I went over he had wet hair and I'll bet he didn't dry it." Gowland heavily sighs hanging his hands on his hips.

"So it's a cold?"

"Yeah." Gowland answers scratching his head. Great ... and there's no one to take care of him except for me. Gowland is busy working here, Boris would get bored, Vivaldi would behead him, Peter would shoot him, Grey isn't fond of him, the entire mafia estate just plain hate him and Ace would get lost going to the bathroom. I heavily sigh catching his attention.

"I'll do it...," I grumble. I still have the responsibility to take care of the stupid head. If I don't I'll let Alice down.

...Wait, why would I _care_? Every time that I've needed her she comes roughly half of the time and when she does come she talks smack about Blood. Hardly the kind of friendship I treasure.

"...If you're up for it."

"Yeah. I've been shirking lately. Thank you, Gowland." I look to the ground making sure he can't see my face. I didn't tell him what happened. Even after he took my blubbering self into my room and lent me a shoulder to cry on. I pathetically just kept saying, 'sorry, there's something in my eye' when I really should have been 'sorry for being so stupid as to make that slip of the tongue, landing me here on the bed ruining one of Gowland's nice shirts.

"Now, are you _sure_?" He asks a little more tautly, tilting my chin up to face him. I let the emotion drain from my eyes as the barriers about my heart tightened with chains and locks; something that not even Julius can pick.

"Yeah." I answer, lightly tapping his hand away. Without warning he wraps his arms around me, comfortingly patting my back. I remain stiff as a board before letting out a sigh, allowing my troubles to follow the heavy release of air.

"If anything happens just come back here and I'll take care of it." Gowland reassures with a faint flush. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, startling him.

"Yeah; thanks Gowland." I unwillingly let go of his comforting embrace turning to leave towards the tower. Gowland is really nice. Is this ... what a father feels like? An older, more experienced man who takes care of things behind the screen and help guide me, without letting on that he probably knows what happened? Yeah ... it's nice having a reliable dad.

JULIUS'S POV

My joints painfully ache as I toss down the tool, frustrated by my own weakness. I haven't been able to fix even _one_ clock since the incident with Jackie. And now, with this throbbing headache, I can hardly even think straight without a mind numbing pulse interrupting my thoughts. My hand cradles my aching head dancing over the overheated skin. Ah; I have a light fever too. My stomach growls, demanding food as I get up.

I should get food - ah. That's right. I haven't been out food shopping for a while. I don't have anything edible at the moment. I heavily sigh slumping back into the chair. I lean back staring at the empty ceiling. I wonder what Jackie is up to right now? Is she off crying in a corner or has she already gotten over me? I would sooner believe the latter if Gowland hadn't come over and announced what I had feared would happen.

Yet, somewhere deep down I was overjoyed. She wept over me. She cried over me. She anguished over me. Which means that she indeed _does_ have a romantic view of me. Or, _did_, at the very least.

"Julius~ I've got some more clocks for you~!" one of the last voices I want to hear at the moment announces. I heavily sigh looking up at Ace with a bag full of clocks soaking in blood and his mask and cloak perfectly in place. Ah, he's in that silly costume again.

"Thank you, Ace." I announce, taking hold of the bag. His hand immediately latches onto my wrist keeping a strong hold of the limb as he yanks me forward. I jerk back, startled by his rough introduction. Ace?

"Hey, hey, Julius, why did Jackie run out crying yesterday?" My eyes widen before narrowing on the knight. He saw that?

"Release me, knight." I demand trying to pull back my arm. His grip gives for a moment before tightening to the point of breaking bones.

"Julius, what are you doing chasing her away like that? You're not going to get many chances and, when you do, she'll already have been swept up by someone else. Do you want that to happen _again_?" Ace asks with a cocky grin. My clock aches horribly as a remembrance of Alice flashes through my mind. No...that's not what's painful. Losing Alice ... is nothing compared to losing Jackie. Oh my grandmother's block.

I ... love Jackie. There is no way around it. This awful, familiar pounding ticks in my clock and the painful surges which course through my veins each time she is near bears truth of it.

"That is no business of yours." I snap, again trying to tear my hand free. He slams my open palm onto the table as his ungloved hand sweeps by me cheek.

"Huh? Is too! You two are going to be part of my threesome; how am I going to get that if you two are on bad terms?" Ace childishly pouts. I knew it; this man is just toying with me -!

"Ace -!" I growl as he yanks me forward coming right up to my ear.

"Don't you know, Julius? _Everyone_ loves the foreigner. You, and even I, dearly want to get in her pants. It's just a matter of time at this point, Julius." Ace hums with a sinister grin. My eyes flash as I tear my hand free tightly clutching my wrench in hand. It shifts into a pistol as I raise the hardly fired weapon aiming just beside Ace's head.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." I hiss as my head painfully throbs. The air distorts slightly as I totter to the side, overcome by vertigo.

"Oh?" Ace says watching as my knees buckle. I slump to the ground, trigger smacking against my finger.

_BANG_

JACKIE'S POV

What was that? My heart freezes over as the breath caught in my throat. That was ... a gunshot. What's a gunshot doing in here? Julius -! I quietly dart up the stairs with my wrench in hand. Is someone shooting at him? My little heart condenses.

But there was only one shot.

I flit into the doorway catching my breath as I spy a bloodied masked and cloaked figure staring at Julius with a lazy smile. Horror stabs at my heart as I gaze over Julius's grimacing face, clearly in pain. I whipped my arm forward watching as my wrench flies towards the attackers head.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" I scream darting into the room. The masked figure glances back barely rising his sword in time to deflect the oncoming projectile. I jump up, kicking the stranger square in the face. My leg painfully recoils as he falls back, clutching his bleeding nose. The breath caught in my throat as I spied his face, his mask fallen to the ground.

"Wah -! Jackie, that _hurt_!" Ace wails loudly, cracking his nose back into place. A shudder runs down my spine as realization of what I've done comes over me.

"Ace?! W-What in the world is going on here?" I demand looking right back to Julius. Is he alright? I dip down by his side sliding my hand over his warm face. He's got a slight fever. Julius slightly convulses, clearing his throat. And a dry cough too. Ah, that's right. Julius has a cold.

"Well, I gave Julius some clocks and tried to convince him to have our threesome soon."  
Ace muses with a hum wiping the last of the blood from his nose. Huh? It stopped bleeding already? Although, that nose is going to be swollen for a while. Wait a minute. I heavily sigh.

"Ace, we are _not_ going to have a threesome, alright?"

"Boo~ _I wanna threesome_!" He loudly chants, throwing his hands into the air. I roll my eyes and kick his leg.

"Get out; I need to take care of Julius."

"Boo boo~!" He rejects, "I wanna threesome!"

"No, Ace."

"Yes!"

"Do you _want_ another broken nose?" I gravely warn, rearing back as though to prepare another attack.

"...No...," Ace pouts with a frown.

"Then go away."

"Ok." Ace shrugs, getting up and left. Really, I swear that guy is so hard to read sometimes.

"Just make sure to save enough energy for both of us next time~,"

"Get lost!" I hiss. Yeah, as if he needs to be told that. I listen intently to him pouncing down the stairs, waiting until the heavy door shuts. Good; at least that's one annoyance down. I glance over to Julius as my gaze softens. Crap ... even though he hurt me so deeply I ...

I still care for him. It hurts to see him like this. It's painful to watch him suffer. And it's pure agony to have him so close to me and yet so far away. This _sucks_. I lean over him, gently cradling his head. I glare at my trembling fingers. Forget dragging him back to his room; I can hardly hold myself steady. I inch forward, delicately placing his head on my lap to give him at least a little bit of comfort. His breathing is uneven as he deafly breathes in and out. He tosses his head a little bit muttering something under his breath.

"I-It's alright, J-Julius." My voice shakily says. It will never happen; Julius will never see to my 'childish fantasy'. And yet, here he is, lying in my arms. A tiny tear slips pass my guard landing on his cheek. Why ... why are you so mean Julius? Ah crap, here comes the waterworks. I lean back on the side of his desk, keeping his head on my lap as I silently let the tears run. This hurts ... so much. My chest slightly heaves as I bit my lip struggling to control the wild sobs. Ow ...

A gentle hand reaches up, softly stroking my cheek. My eyes pop open as my mouth slightly parts, startled to see Julius with his eyes wide open, sadly gazing at my distraught face. His frown holds, clearly dissatisfied as he slowly breathes out, keeping my cheek in his hand. I hesitantly lean into his touch, closing my eyes as my heart snatches hold of any sort of comfort he is willing to dish out.

"I've made you cry quite a lot in the past few days, haven't I?" Julius asks critically analyzing the deep circles underneath my eyes. His finger gently sweeps beneath my eyes feeling the indent of sleepless and tearful nights.

"Yeah." I croak, hardly able to make it audible. I try to nonchalantly cough as Julius's eyes soften. He gets to his knees, softly caressing my jaws as he leans in.

"I love you, Jackie." He mutters, connecting our lips. My heart practically explodes from the sudden change in attitude, praising everything that led up to this one, single moment. My eyes widen as my lips tremble, wanting to devour him right then and there but my logic keeps that animal locked up tight. His warmth spread to my very fingertips as I grip his cloak, afraid that if I let go of this dream it will disappear forever.

"W-What?" I ask, feigning difficulty in hearing. Say it; say it again. The feeling that coursed through my body when he said that was nearly overwhelming. Again ... say it again so I know this is real.

"I'm so sorry, Jackie. Before, when you told me that you loved me ... I was so happy and ecstatic that I thought I could die right then and there and be satisfied. But then I realized ... that I'm a little more selfish than that." Julius sweetly returns kissing my cheek.

"B-B-But why did you s-say t-t-t-_that_?" I stutter between sobs. Why am I so pathetic? I should be doing a freaking little happy dance right now but my body just won't calm down. Why?

"I ... was frightened, really, by the prospect of loving you." He mutters, wrapping his arms around my waist as he picks me up. He almost immediately falls back in his work chair, sitting me comfortably on his lap and he tightly hugs me. Ah ... this is a really tight hug. Kind of hurts, actually. But ... I smile through my tears. It's a kind of nice, _strong_ hug. I lean back as he places expert kisses along my jaw, the warm fuzzies tickling the tips of my toes.

"Julius ... it h-hurts. It really, really hurts." I complain through my tears struggling to bite back sobs. I'm so happy right now. So why am I still crying? Is this what they call tears of happiness? Or is my body just expressing my sad depression over the past few years of holding it in? My eyes pleasurably roll into the back of my head as he lightly traces my jaw line with his nose, basking the surrounding skin in a bath of heat. Ah ...

My spine slightly slacks as his magical dancing hands push and prod my sides and hips, making a new batch of warmth appear at each patch of skin he touched. Even through the clothes the mere pressure he exerts feels like a gentle masseuse working in his patient with practiced ease. He slowly exhales resting his burning forehead into the crook of my neck. I shiver each time he breathes, as with each breath my body suffers yet another vicious tear of the beast trying to claw her way to the surface.

"I've been thinking about doing this far more often than you would think." Julius hums with a pleased sigh, now content with merely holding me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders resting my forehead on top of his.

"Yeah?"

"Very much so. Are you feeling better?" Julius asks with a slight purr kissing the tip of my nose. My chest tightens, somehow unsatisfied with the treatment. What is there to not be happy about? I should be thrilled right now. And I am; but there's just a tiny part of me that still wants nothing to do with him. A tiny voice screaming 'get away, get away before he hurts you again'.

I remain silent looking away from his critical gaze. Why can't I answer him? He breathes out a soft smile as he lifts me up, setting me down on his desk. Huh? He leans forward, lying me over the sleek surface as he brushes to the side various clock parts.

Even in his careful hurrying he makes sure to group the pieces specifically, ensuring that each piece did not separate from their rightful clock. My heart thumps hard against my chest as I gaze into his deep violet blue eyes shimmering with a suppressed kindness. But, behind that gentle wall lies a strong surge of passion which dictates most of his pristine movements, each of which makes it feel like a live wire is wriggling about my skin. His hands travel up the length of my outstretched arms, folding his fingers between mine as he leans down. His hair drapes down creating an inescapable hold as I stare into his beautifully deadly snares.

"I've gone and broken your 'heart'. Now, will you allow me to mend it?"

‡

Aw, I thought that was sweet~ and no, they don't do it on the desk you dirty minded Chickadees! X0 However, what will be their reaction in the morning to all of this? Is this Julius acting on his own accord or do you think his illness has something to do with motivating his actions? Or maybe Gowland and Ace finally worked into him? Well then my little Chickadees~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter. I'm still deciding if I'll end it here or continue. Let me know! Ciao~ :3


	12. Chapter 12

He fell asleep.

Just as he was about to kiss me he slumped over. I nearly had a heart attack thinking that something terrible happened to him until I heard his light snoring. I struggle to move the enormous load unable to make him even budge. He somehow balanced himself perfectly before crashing, lying over me to restrict my movements and in a way so he won't slip off the desk and onto the floor.

Aw man ... this _sucks_! His breath came in slow and somewhat shaky, unintentionally shoving against my internal organ with each breath. Ow ... ow ... ow ... ow ... How am I supposed to get out of this one? I lightly tug on Julius's hair making him grumble something in his sleep.

"Julius, wake up. You're crushing me." I loudly complain in his ear. He merely squirms pressing himself closer as he deeply breathes in.

"Hrmmmm ... love you ...," he slurs in his sleep pressing his red hot forehead against my throat. A sharp pang of heat ripples through my neck as I gently grasp the man's shoulders, one half of me wanting to hold him closer and the other half wanting to throw him across the room. L-loves me...that's the second time he's said that.

"J-Julius ... I think you need to get up." I choke out still smothering the last of my tears. He ever so slightly lifts his head before plopping it heavily back onto my chest. He tries again, meeting the same result.

"... It's too troublesome ... ," He stubbornly pouts, shutting his eyes as his light snoring yet again resumes. I smack my head against the desk, irritably rolling my eyes. Ugh ... I'm so frustrated!

But I'm also so _happy_.

Is this what 'love' feels like? In its early stages, I mean? Here he is, the man I 'think' I love, lying in my embrace and coolly slumbering with his head against my chest. My heart is pounding so hard I swear even Griffin can hear it all the way back in his coliseum. I hesitate before gently stroking his hair. The feather soft fibers smoothly slide between my fingers, teasing me as it slips from my grasp.

Julius lightly hums in his sleep as my hands fall over his shoulders, lightly rubbing the muscles as I busy myself. I can't let myself think too much right now. I need a distraction. Even through the clothes it is easy to pick out and even feel his hard muscles relaxing and straining according to the pressure I apply in my hands. Wow ... even though the man sits in his office all day he's got some pretty good muscle tone going on.

"Oh ho~ and what might this be? Did Julius attack my little worker?" Gowland asks. I tilt my head back spying my boss with his fully loaded shotgun in hand, clicking it into place. My heart jumps in my chest as I begin to panic.

"N-No! I mean, yes, but it wasn't forceful!" I poorly argue eyeing up his weapon. "I-It's fine ... p-put away the gun, Gowland and help me get Julius to his bed." Gowland dangerously drifts his eyes over the clockmaker before heavily sighing.

"If it were anyone else I would have shot them dead already." He merrily hums. I remain silent as he returns his weapons to his little horse belts, striding up to us as he pulls on Julius's arm.

"I love you." Julius quietly whispers in my ear. I stiffen as a light shiver shoots down my spine, shooting my gaze over his half cracked eyes and slight smile before he clears his face. It take a moment before Julius budges in the slightest, leaning all of his weight onto Gowland. I remain glued to the desk, unable to move. He said ... he said it. Again.

" ... are you alright, Jackie?" Gowland asks, looking over me for any injuries.

"H-He...Julius, he said ... he said he loves me." I breathlessly stutter, hardly able to really believe it. No matter how many times he tells me it's ... it's still shocking, either way.

"Hah? Did he now? Well, it seems I've underestimated him!" Gowland boisterously cries dragging the 'sleeping' Julius with him.

"Underestimated him?"

"I'll explain another time, dear." My senses snap together as I quickly follow them, watching as Gowland gently eases Julius into bed. Gowland sighs and covers Julius up with the blanket trying to get some heat on the man's body.

"Jeez ... going off and getting sick like that ... honestly, Julius you should know better!" He scolds. Gowland pauses for a moment before rubbing his head. "Ugh, this man is _out_."

"Uh, y-yeah ... ," did he not see Julius open his eyes before? Or hear him? I slide beside Julius's bed patting my hand over his cheeks and such. He's still pretty hot. Ugh ... and we kissed too. I have a feeling I might come down with what he has soon.

"Alright then we should leave Julius be for now. I'll come back and check on him in the morning." Gowland says eager to be off. He turns on his heels heading towards the door and out the hallway. "You should come and get some rest too. You've had a rough week."

"Ah, yeah ... ," I agree turning around to follow him. I pause as something tugs on my hand, keeping me from leaving. I glance back spying Julius's wide and fully aware eyes staring right through me. I faintly blush trapped inside his beautiful bright grey blue eyes. Oh man ...

"Are you coming?" I jump, torn between Julius and reality.

"Uh ... ," I hesitate once again catching sight of his eyes. Ugh _fine_. I give up. I lean forward gently pecking his grasping fingers. "I'll be right back."

I quickly turn and bound out of the room finding Gowland putting his jacket back on.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Uh, I'm actually going to s-stay here ... with Julius. In case, you know, he needs something in the middle of the night." Immediately a metaphorical flower pops to life on his head as he grins. Oh gosh no.

"Oh ho~ alrighty then. You two enjoy yourselves now~," He sings hoping down the stairs. Ah ... ah, who cares at this point. I anxiously wait on top of the stairs, waiting until the door shuts before sprinting back to Julius's room, spying his bright eyes which lock onto me in an instant. My heart flutters as I hesitantly enter the room. Great, now I'm staying. But ... what now? I didn't even think it through. I nervously stand by the door unable to make myself move.

I perk up as Julius brings up his hand, waving me towards him. I hesitate before coming beside him. Does he want some water? He reaches out, taking my hand and firmly grasps the limb making sure that fleeing is an impossibility as he immediately connects our lips. An electric jolt shoots down my spine as his soft mouth teasingly pulls back, lingering by my lips. H-He's so forward ... that startled me. I didn't expect him to be so surprisingly touchy. His hand remains locked to my arm ensuring I can't flee from his loving fingers.

"J-Julius ...,"

"Hush." He coos pulling me in for another kiss. My heart begins to race as my amateur digits find themselves tangled in his long soft hair. H-Huh? Why did I react like that? Shouldn't I be a little more reserved? He immediately responds in kind pulling me into a tight embrace as he flips me onto the bed, breaking our tight kiss with a gasp for air. My lungs ache as I greedily suck down the oxygen. W-Wow ... I was so distracted I forgot to even breath. A surprised laugh slips past his lips as he pulls me in for a tight hug, closing his eyes.

"Julius ... ?" How am I supposed to react? I can't push him away because he's sick; plus I don't want to. My body feels smaller while in his large comforting embrace. Red colors my entire face as I burrow my head into his shoulder grasping his clothes in my fists. This is ... strangely comforting.

"Stay quiet, troublesome woman." Julius purrs, kissing my forehead. A shiver runs up my spine as I remain deathly quiet.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock -_

Huh? Oh ... his close. I lean against his broad chest listening to the light ticking. It sounds a little fast. I unconsciously smile at the thought of his 'heart' racing. I guess he's pretty nervous too. A quick glance at his pink face only confirms my thoughts.

Heh ... Julius is so cute.

‡

Well, this is probably the last chapter for this arc. Look forward to the next one! **_10 REVIEWS_** will let me know if I should continue or not. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have ~


	13. Chapter 13

I lied. Instead of continuing on with another arc I figure it will be best to just continue on from here with chapters, leaving my Joker story the only one with a lot of arcs. Instead, I'll just give this a bunch of chapters. Give me your thoughts on this. Thanks!

‡

My heart races as I quickly realize where I am. Julius's arms tightly wrap around me as he softly sighs, unconsciously pressing his forehead against mine. W-Well, at least he doesn't have a fever anymore. I remain deathly quiet as he shifts, muttering something in his sleep.

What should I do? Should I get up and book it? Or should I stay here until he wakes up? O-O-Or maybe I'll go and prepare him some coffee. Y-Yeah, that'll work.

I hold my breath as I carefully unwrap his arms, sliding out of the warm cushions. Julius mutters something as he rolls over, disturbed but not enough to wake up because of it. I hastily sneak out of the room cursing each squeaky floorboard I cross. Why do these always sound louder when I'm trying to be quiet?! I whip out of the door and hurry to the kitchen, holding my pounding heart.

Oh my gosh I just slept in the same bed with Julius and we cuddled and we kissed and oh my gosh oh my gosh _OH MY GOSH_!

I nearly collapse onto the counter out of sheer happiness and terror. Exuberant that Julius has told me he loved me and terrified because he told me he loved me. That logic is so twisted! B-B-But does this make us a couple now? Does this mean he's now my boy-

Boyf-

Boyfrie-

_Boyfriend?!_

My entire face lights up a dark shade of red as I grapple with the coffee machine trying to hide my red hot face. Wow ... I'm actually pretty terrified right now. I mean, I even cuddled up to him last night! C-C-Calm. Let's just take this one step at a time.

A-A-A-After all, I'm sure this is pretty new to him too. I'll just make him some coffee and go on like nothing happened. My face turns a brilliant shade of red at the thought. Yeah right I'll be happy if my head doesn't pop from so much blushing going on right now.

I perk up to the sound of clanging in his office. O-Oh? He's up already? I shakily breathe out as I pick up his coffee, hesitantly peeking into his workshop.

"H-H-Hey, Julius. You're up already?" I ask with an extremely stiff smile. Oh man ... I don't even know how I'm supposed to react! And I'm sure my face is beyond the shade of red right now. He nonchalantly glances up from his word before quickly taking a double take on my face. Oh man is it _that_ red?!

"Yes. You're here quite early." He notes, tinkering with a clock. I quickly enter the room making sure not to act too skittish. I don't want him to know how nervous I am but I'll bet my life that it's plain as day on my face.

"Y-Yeah? But, I never left last night." I say, looking down with a blush as I hint at it. Oh man ... I really just want to come out and ask him what's going on between us now. But I can't just come right out and say it!

"Really? Did you sleep on the couch? Ah, thank you." He notes, taking his coffee and takes a sip.

...what?

"You don't remember?" I hoarsely croak, coughing to clear up my throat. Ah, my throat's sore.

"Remember what? Did something happen?" He asks without much thought, continuing to fix his clocks.

"W-Well, I mean, you were pretty sick," I sheepishly begin having no idea how to bring it up as I gently touch his forehead, "but it feels like you're better now." His eyes slightly soften as he leans back taking another sip of coffee.

"So you stayed to care for me?" My eye twitches. The way he said that sounds more like a reprimand.

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that? I can care for myself, woman." He says sipping his coffee for fervently as it cools. I feel a mental thread snap inside of me.

"...I'm going to work you selfish stupid _prick_." I hiss wanting to jump over the desk, tackle him to the floor and strangle the man senseless.

"Excuse me?" He menacingly asks, startled as his eyes narrow.

"Where the heck do you get the gall to go and call me _woman_ like that?!" I angrily demand. Uh oh. The warm fuzzies have turned to malicious flames intent on ripping this idiot a new butt hole.

"You're insulted by me referring to your gender?" He returns, puzzled.

"...I'm going to work." I spit, clenching my fists as I stroll out. That stupid headed motha humpa, pig headed son of a -!

"UGH!"

JULIUS'S POV

I quietly listen to her stomping down the stairs, flinching each time she loudly expressed her anger. Well, that's quite understandable considering the horrible way I acted. I heavily sigh and hide my face. Why did I have to react like that? Act like I don't remember every touch, every word and every kiss the previous night. Her quick paced beating heart thumps loudly in my ears even now making my clock tick faster and faster.

My cheeks flush as I run my hand through my hair. What am I supposed to do now? Act like it never happened? Yes, and look where _that_ got me. I thought she was going to jump onto the desk and strangle the life out of me for my stupidity. I wouldn't have blamed her either. For now ... I will lay low. It is cowardly but other than that I don't know what to do with myself. I want to touch her. I want to hold her. I want to do unspeakable things to her and make her moan my name in pure ecstasy as I capture her fragile heart.

But I can't. I don't want to scare her off. Just by seeing her face that brilliant of a shade of red made me want to push her onto the desk once more. My fingers tremble as my body achingly screams for her soft touch. She was quite skittish this morning. She even snuck out of bed to get away from me! I must have made her very embarrassed with my senseless actions.

But I can't chase her out. She'll just come back. I can't admit what happened because she'll just be more embarrassed.

So the next best thing is to hold out until Alice can relieve her of this duty.

JACKIE'S POV

"Julius is an idiot." I grumble as I tap on the engine for the infamous Merry Go Round. Gowland heavily sighs scratching his stipple beard.

"Why yes he is. What happened this time?" He asks, leaning against the pole as he oversees me handiwork, "don't forget that bolt there."

"Yeah," I say, loosening it to get to the inside of the panel, "he said he couldn't remember anything from last night."

"Really?!" Gowland cries, shocked as I angrily pound on the metal.

"Yeah. I'm trying to figure out what the heck happened. He said he loved me and then pretty much passed out. That's when you came in and dragged him into bed." Of course I'm going to leave out all the details but I'm sure he gets the point.

"Stubborn man ... ," Gowland groans smacking his head in anguish for his close friend.

"Yes, he is. Is it even possible for him to forget? I know he was pretty sick but that wouldn't make someone forget all of that!" I shout, nearly denting the metal panel with my angry fist. I'm so pissed right now ... and _scared_. My flush deepens. He finally admits he has affection for me and then he just goes and forgets? That's terrible to do to a teenage girl! Why is he so hot and cold?

"Be patient, Jackie. He's a very awkward man when it comes to women in general." Gowland reassures keeping a safe distance from me. I heavily sigh lightly thumping my head against the engine as it purrs to life.

"I know." And I'm really awkward too here. What am I supposed to do with a man that called my love a 'childish fantasy', kisses me, and then forgets it? Oh man my life just hates me ...

"You'll get there." He assures rubbing my back. I hum in the back of my throat and close my eyes as the afternoon shudders to night.

"Great just what I need ... ," I grumble, getting to my feet. I have to go check on the stupid head now.

"Good luck to you Jackie. Oh, and if he rebuffs you again let me know-,"

"NO Gowland you are _not_ going to blow his brains out." I huff, slumping off to the Clock Tower hell hole. I've been dreading this all day.

"Yes yes ... ," Gowland waves off walking away.

I hop through town never removing my eyes from the clock tower. How should I react? I just don't even know anymore. My inner 'woman' is screaming to gorge his eyes out and my logic is telling me to calm down.

But I don't want to calm down. I want to raise hell and break stuff.

I slip passed the gate and make my way up the stairs spying the steady flow of light pouring from his work room. Alright ... well, here we go.

"Julius, you need to go to bed." I call, tapping my knuckles against the wooden door. Julius hardly lift his head up to acknowledge me as he silently continued with his work.

"Julius, did you hear me?"

Still no response. My anger boils up before I not so hastily quell it.

"Julius."

Nothing.

"Julius."

Not even a peep.

"Moron. Stupid head. Hermit."

Not a thing. I feel what little sanity I have strain as I enter the room, tapping his desk.

"Julius, why aren't you looking at me?" I ask as a bit of hurt slips into the question. Why is he just completely ignoring me now? Did I do something wrong? Did I make him mad somehow? I walk around his desk, trying to get his undivided attention. My fists tremble as I struggle to come up with a reason to his sudden cold shoulder. Just what the heck did I do?

"J-Julius, look at me. What did I do wrong?" My voice shakes as bitter depression sledgehammers my chest. Tell me, please tell me what I did so I can fix it. His working fingers finally stop. He listens for a moment before setting his tools down, letting his hair hide his stone cold expression as he turns his chair around.

"Sit."

"S-S-Sit where?" I stutter as I hold back the water works. Seriously this is just depressing. Why do I tear up so easily in front of him? He's the last person I want to cry in front of! He heavily sighs as his hands gently grasp my hips.

"Troublesome ... ," he mutters, pulling me right onto his lap as he tightly hugs me.

"J-J-Julius, what's g-going on?" I stutter as he pushes my head down, literally giving me a shoulder to cry on. I futilely struggle as he holds me close, kissing my blind eye.

"I was sorely mistaken. I can't just simply pretend nothing happened." He sadly mutters, holding my head down as he softly rubs my back. It takes a moment before my anger sparks.

"You _do_ remember! Why did you lie to me?!" I demand trying to get off of him. He holds steady, stubbornly holding me close as he looks me in the reddened eyes.

"Forgive me. I was cowardly." He childishly admits, resting his head onto my shoulder. I stop struggling, enjoying his touch too much to pull away. Oh man I'm pathetic!

"But _why_?" I ask as my heart doubles in pace.

"Ah," Julius notes as he listened to my beating heart, "I am afraid."

"Why?" I breathe as my arms wrap around his shoulders, holding him close. Gosh darn it body! His arms wrap around my back returning the affection.

"Because I've never felt this strongly to touch someone before. It's alien to me." Julius explains as his long fingers run through my hair, making a shiver shoot down my spine.

"Y-Yeah?" I gasp as his lips softly touch my neck.

"Yes. I ... ," he hesitates, debating whether or not to tell me, "I want ...you. To touch you. To hold you close. It's a very strange, mind numbing feeling." He explains, deeply breathing in my scent.

Ah. It all makes sense now. Julius pushed me away so much because he didn't know what to do with the 'affection' he's been holding on to until now. Kind of ... kind of like me in a way. I hesitate gently kissing his forehead.

"S-Same. I don't really know what to do. Even now I'm still lost." I admit, biting my lip nervously. Julius chuckles without humor.

"My, what love struck birds we are ... ," he muses with the idea as his fingers dance circles over my leg, running to my knee and back with seemingly practiced ease.

"Y-Y-You don't seem as inexperienced as you s-say." I stutter as bolts of electricity rocket through my body with each simple stroke.

"Really?" Julius asks, observing the devastating reactions he's causing. My flush rises as his fingers run along my thigh, sweeping behind my knee as he gently rubs the sensitive area. His cheek twitches into a smile as he again kisses my neck, a growing ravenous desire exploding behind his eyes. I softly breathe out as his fingers gently tug at my hair's roots, forcing my head back to expose my throat. He leans forward hardly touching his lips to my skin. "Remember that rash you had a few time changes ago?"

"Yeah...?" I excitedly exhale as his free fingers trail along the length of my spine.

"Well, allow me to shed some light as to _how_ that 'rash' as you call it occurred."

‡

Oh~ bad Julius, BAD! How do you like his character? Maybe a bit of a push but I don't care. I honestly think this hermit has a tiger in him! Keep in touch as I will keep writing here in this arc until the end unlike my Joker series with separate arcs. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! So there's a recent story which really caught my eye. It's called Carrot Cake by Sleeping Moon and I encourage all you Elliot fans to check it out. The writing is excellent and the story plot is really cool. It's in its early stages but from what I'm hearing it's going to be a really good read. I encourage you all to check it out thanks!

‡

"O-Oh!" I shakily exhale as Julius softly nibbles at my neck. W-W-What? So the rash wasn't actually a rash at all. It was only -

"H-h-hickies?" I tremble in his tight embrace thoroughly enjoying the gentle treatment as I tightly grip his shoulders in return. He bites a little harder making me jump.

"You do not need to say it aloud." Julius lightly scolds, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"S-S-S-Sor_ry_ -!" I suck in a quick breath as he softly licks the area, reconciling from biting too hard. He pulls back a bit realizing he's gone too far.

"My apologies." He says as he leans back. Is he done already? Julius releases me but keeps me on his lap. "I didn't mean to bite so hard."

"T-That's alright." I breathlessly express with a faint flush. Wow~ t-that felt surprisingly good. Startled me when he bite me but other than that it was nice. I lean forward giving the big man a hug as I nuzzle my head into his shoulder. "It's fine, Julius."

"Do you ... want me to continue?" He asks, puzzled by my behavior but returns the affection. He hesitates before kissing the corner of my jaw, softly brushing aside my hair to reach it. A hum settles in the back of my throat as I tilt my head letting him have better access.

"I-If you want." I nervously stutter unable to look him in the eyes. That's so embarrassing! Again he pauses, judging my slight flush, before kissing just below my ear. I shiver with delight and tightly grope his clothes as a heated sensation shoots through my body. Whoa~

"Do you like this?" He asks in a somewhat serious tone. I hesitate with a faint flush.

"I-I don't mind it." I answer, embarrassed. Can't he tell I like it? I feel like I'm about to pass out it feels so good! He pulls back with a somewhat teasing smile.

"Really?" He asks before closing in to my lips, "then how about _this_?" The moment his lips connect to mine an electric shock shoots down my spine. My hands move on their own as they slide up his neck deepening the contact as I raise to my knees, pressing my stomach against his chest. His arms wrap around my back and hold me closer as my entire body is set on fire. This feels ... so _good_. I've never really kissed a guy before and this reaction is so alien to me. But it just feels right. Following my instincts, I lightly tug on his long hair, disconnecting our lips as I tilt his head to the side and feverishly kiss his neck.

"Unk -!" Julius grunts, startled by my line of attack as I gently work just below his ear. I kiss and boldly nip at the soft skin, encouraged to continue by his roaming hands. Wherever they touched my body strongly reacts, pressing hard against his body. What is this strange feeling that is literally ripping my body in half? Julius's hands move over my hips tightly gripping them as he as he moves his head back and out of my reach. I stay there in silence, looking into his flushed face with wildly burning eyes.

"O-Oh ... to-too much?" I nervously breathe.

"Yeah." He exhales before connecting our lips. I close my eyes thoroughly enjoying the sensation consuming my body. It feels so nice ... I hum as one of his hands slide across my back and to my stomach, lightly pressing. It feels so good ...

Wait a minute.

I stiffen as I feel both his hands on either side of my hips, moving and rubbing my skin through the pants, along with his hands moving up to my chest. I pull back with a loud pop, spinning around to spy Ace as his hands cup something that he's never allowed to touch.

"Yay~ looks like I get my threesome!" He sings as he pops forward kissing me on the cheek. I shriek and immediately shove Ace back, falling over the edge of the seat and out of Julius's arms. He grapples to catch my legs but misses as I awkwardly hit the ground with my head. I painfully groan as Julius jumps up, knocking my legs against the desk by mistake.

"Ow -!" I growl, painfully getting up while holding my throbbing head. Ow ... that really hurt ... can't Julius get carpet in here instead of freaking stone?!

"J-Jackie, are you alright?!" Julius asks as he helps me up me. Ace explodes with laughter hugging his stomach as tears escape his eyes.

"I can't believe you dropped her Julius!" Ace barely chokes out through his explosive laughter. Julius wraps his arms around me and hide my flushing face as he delicately pets my head.

"Quiet, Ace! Get out. You have no business here." Julius snaps. Ow ... my head really hurts now.

"Huh? Of course I do!"

"I never called you."

"A knight _always_ knows when he is needed!" Ace cries with a bellowing laugh. Oh this nitwit ... what are we going to do with him?

"You are not needed here."

"Huh? Yes I am."

"For what?"

"My threesome!" He trills, enveloping both Julius and I in his massive bear hug.

"Ace, release me!" Julius growls as he slips me out of Ace's clutches, suffering with Ace's embrace.

"Awe~ gladly!" He cries slipping his hand to Julius's lower belly. My eyes grow wide as I scramble to come up with a way to save Julius. Panic begins to swell in my mind as he reaches the man's belt with a twisted smile on his face. Oh - Oh my gosh -!

"Ace!" I shout, trying to get his attention. He turns my way keeping his arm around Julius's thinner waist as he tries to undue Julius's belt buckle.

"What? You wanna join too?" He asks with a loud laugh. "Don't worry, you'll have your turn too!"

"N-No! That's not what I, uh, mean. Vivaldi is calling you."

"Huh? Really?" Ace asks, doubtful as he hugs Julius and muffles his shouting in his shoulder as Julius pounds away on his back. Oh that poor man ...

"W-Well yeah."

"But I was just there."

"On my way over here I ran into Peter who was looking for you. S-Something about a revolt going on?"

"Really? Cool!" He shouts, releasing the gasping man. Ace laughs Julius slumps over, clutching the corner of the desk as he tries to replenish his air. "Sounds like fun!" My feet are glued to the floor as Ace trots out of the office whistling a happy little tune before pausing by the door. "I'll be back tonight!"

"Coming from you that's a _threat_." Julius hisses under his breath as he covers his embarrassed face. I sigh as Ace leaves the room, lightly touching Julius's shoulder.

"You alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Just my pride and dignity." He sourly growls, running an aggravated hand through his long hair. "That knight just goes and does whatever he wants. It's bothersome."

"What else can he do?" I huff, rubbing Julius's back.

"True." Julius lets out an ill humorous laugh as he turns to me. His eyes grow wide as he shuts his mouth, staring at my head.

"Julius? What's wrong?" He remains silent observing something on my head.

"Do you feel alright?" He cautiously asks, gently cupping my jaw as he tilts my head.

"Well, I have a headache but other than that I feel alright."

"...here, lie down." He says, suddenly flustered as he pushes me to the couch in his office. I do as he asks, lying down as he props my head up with a pillow.

"Julius? What's going on?" I ask, a little freaked out by his behavior.

"Stay here and don't move." He orders, quickly walking out of the room. I listen to his rummaging through some things, glasses clinking as fabric rustles together. What's he doing? He hastily enters the room and pushes my head to face the couch as he sets the bag of ice on where I hit my head.

"Is it swelling?" I ask, trying to feel the bump but he brushes my hand aside.

"A little, yes. Let me get you some medicine." He quickly hurries to the hall before returning the next minute carrying a glass of water and some white pills. "Drink."

I reach up and obediently take the medicine keeping an eye on Julius's concerned face. "...is it that bad?"

"It's quite noticeable yes." He admits as he brushes his fingers over my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into his hand. He's nice and warm. I slightly jump as he leans down and kisses my cheek. "Get some rest." I reach up and catch his hand before he leaves, hesitating before going through with it.

"Stay with me?" I mean to make it a demand but it sounds more like a question. His cheeks have a touch of pink as he looks off to the side, thinking.

"...Very well." He answers. I sit up and pat the space with a shy smile. I'm being really bold right now. We just admit that we like each other and I have the balls to make him sit with me. He smiles and takes his seat, setting a pillow in his lap as I rest my head down.

I giggle as he aimlessly doodles designs over my face and neck tickling my skin. Every now and then he leans down sweetly kissing my defenseless face and throat making sure his affection gets across. I lightly squeal as he finds my sweet spot lightly clamping his lips over the sensitive area. I flush and reach up with my hands trying to block his mouth from the untainted area until now. He smiles at my efforts and gently sweeps my hand up, kissing the tips of my fingers. Julius stares deeply into my eyes before gently biting my middle finger, barely resting his teeth on the defenseless digit. Deep in his eyes a fiery passion begins to build up making me flush before he cranes my head, kissing my jaw.

"Julius ... ," I mutter with half lidded eyes staring out the window. Huh? "It's ... snowing?"

"Of _course_ ... ," Julius groans, leaning back as he slaps his hand over his eyes. I blink, surprised by the action. Does this mean something bad?

"Of course? Of course what?"

"UGH and the lands have moved on top of it ... ,"

"Moved?"

"Yes. And all during April season."

"April ... season? Julius, what does _that_ mean?"

"It means we are going to be having bothersome company for who knows how long."

"Huh?"

‡

OK so I need an explanation as to WHAT April season is. I would greatly appreciate the help. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~ I wonder who's going to be coming in and bothering them all? *evil grin*


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean by 'bothersome company' Julius?" I ask watching his face contort into annoyance.

"Already ... ?" He grumbles, aggravated as he looks back over the couch.

"IT'S _FREEZING_! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO D*** COLD?!" A loud voice complains. I jump, startled as I shoot up in my seat spying an impossible sight.

"Nightmare ... ? How?" I've only seen him once before. He's an actual person?

"Of course I am!" He shouts, sniffling as he tries to control his runny nose. A thin blanket is draped over his shoulders as he blows into his hankie, trembling.

"H-How are you here?" I ask, still in shock. The only other times I've ever seen him was in my dreams and now he's here in person?

"It's too cold at Clover Tower so I'm staying _here_!" He stubbornly huffs, hurrying over to the fire place. When was that lit? Julius embarrassingly sighs as he gets up, briskly returning to his desk and begins working. Annoyance sparks beneath my skin. Stupid Nightmare coming in and ruining my time with Julius.

Wait a minute.

"Nightmare, you brought me here didn't you?"

"Hm? Yeah?" He says, sipping a cup of coffee he materialized out of nowhere. He blinks as he stares at my enraged face.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT WHY DID YOU THROW ME IN HERE?!" I scream jumping up from the couch. Now that he's here in person I can throttle this idiot.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" Nightmare shrieks as he makes a mad dash to the door. I leap over the couch and tackle him to the floor, easily subduing him.

"Why?!"

"I-I've explained way please don't be angry! It was all for your benefit!" He shouts trying to worm his way out from beneath me.

"I didn't ask you!"

"GREY help meeeeee!" He shouts, with tears dabbing the sides of his eyes. Grey? I gasp as a blade glints across my throat. I lean back, thumping into a hard chest as I spin around to my attacker. He has bright yellow eyes and black hair with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Please remove yourself from Nightmare's back. He has work to do." He says tapping the side of his blade to my throat.

"You're his accomplice?" Did he help throw me into this hell hole too? Then that makes him my enemy as well.

"His subordinate." My eyes narrow as I snatch the cigarette from his lips. His eyes widen, surprised.

"Don't smoke inside. It's bad for everyone." I roughly retort, getting up from Nightmare's back and make my way to the kitchen.

"Grey! Watch your manners! This is the other foreigner I've told you about!" Nightmare scolds before sneezing.

"Oh? There's another besides Alice?" Grey asks, startled. I roll my eyes as I reach the sink running the water over the cigarette before chucking it in the trash. I don't care who he is I'm not going to let him give me and Julius lung cancer. I kinda hope it's too late for Nightmare.

"_GAH_ -!"

"A-Ah! Master Nightmare, please calm down!" Grey frets in the other room. What is he a freaking mother or his 'subordinate'? Oh man ... I'm already in a sour mood just by looking at his stupid face. My hands tremble as I grip the counter. Oh man ... that really off set me. I never expected Nightmare to come here. And who's that new guy? I hesitantly rub my neck where his cold blade touched my skin. The was startling. I jump as Julius's hand covers mine on the counter, the other one gently gliding over my throat.

"Are you alright?" He softly mutters staring at my startled face.

"H-Huh? A-A-Ah ... yeah." Wow. That shook me up a little more than I thought. I heavily sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Just startled, that's all." Julius's eyes narrow before he kisses my temple.

"I'll take care of it." He mumbles before gliding into the other room. "Nightmare; get. Out."

"Why?!" He shouts, immediately getting lively. "Are you trying to murder me? It's freezing back in Clover Tower!"

"That's none of my concern." Julius heartlessly returns.

"B-But you even have an extra room! Just let me stay there for a bit! At least until April season passes!

"No. It'll be bothersome with you here." Whew~ go Julius. Is he doing all of this just because Grey scared me?

"I-Is this because my subordinate scared Jackie? It is! _GREY_! Go apologize to Jackie _immediately_!" Nightmare shouts, throwing a temper tantrum. I roll my eyes and walk into the other room with my own fierce glare.

"Forget it. I'm going back to the Amusement Park anyway. I'll be back tomorrow, Julius."

"Huh? But you can't." Nightmare says as he tilts his head.

"Why not?"

"It's not there anymore."

"..._Excuse_ me?" I say, shocked. How can he say that?"

"It moved so it's not here anymore. Clover Tower took its place."

"WHAT?!" I nearly scream, backing up with horror.

My clothes.

My job.

My house.

My violin.

And more importantly -

"_My money_!" I shout, darting out the door.

"H-Hey wait a minute it's _way_ too cold out to go anywhere!" Nightmare shouts.

"She'll be back soon." Julius notes as I dash out the front door. Freezing air immediately slaps my face as I slip, falling face first into a thick blanket of snow. How did this build up so fast?! I breathe heavily as I run into the snow covered street, goose bumps immediately forming over my arms. No way ... Boris and Gowland. Are they really gone too? The air sticks to the insides of my lungs making it difficult to breathe.

Oh man

Oh man

Oh man _please_ tell me it's a lie!

Gowland has warned me about moves. They come suddenly and without warning and there's no telling when they'll return. I stumble to a sloppy stop, catching myself on the fence as I look over a giant building with a clover on top. C-Clover ... Tower? Is this Clover Tower? No, more importantly ...

Where is my precious Amusement Park?

White air spills from my mouth as I heavily breathe, my mouth burning from the needle sensation attacking the gums beneath my tongue. It's a lie, right? Where is my Amusement Park? My brother's violin. My house. My job. It's ... it's all _gone_. I slump to my shaky knees as my heart races, all of my building up emotions clashing into one another.

Again. I've lost everything again. For my workshop back at home and now the Amusement Park. What am I going to do now? Where am I going to live? How am I going to get money to buy myself clothes? My throat closes up as tears bud up in the corners of my eyes. Why? Why does everything crumple apart when everything starts to work out for me? Every time ... every dang _time_ -!

"Ah, Miss foreigner, there you are." The man named Grey breathes, snow crunching as he approaches. "It's much too cold to be out here hardly dressed in anything but a tank top and pants - Miss foreigner?" He asks, touching my shoulder. I look over my shoulder, clenching my teeth as my chest heaves. His eyes widen as he jerks back, startled by my tears.

"S-Sorry ... I-I-It's just a l-lot of different things." I whimper, wiping my eyes dry. Grey hesitates before gently patting my shoulder.

"Um, t-there there. It's just fine. Let's get you out of the cold first." Grey worriedly says, picking me up in his arms. I shiver and place my head against his shoulder watching as he hurries over to Clover Tower, looking almost panicked stricken as he bursts through the doors. Only a few workers are seen and all of them have fairly thick jackets on. It's really cold in here. Did the heater break?

"...Take me back to Clock Tower." I mutter, harshly shivering as I rub my arms. It was stupid of me to run out in the cold. Grey pauses before nodding his head.

"Of course." He answers, changing directions.

"...I still think you're a jerk." I sourly growl glaring at him. He blinks, slowing to a stop as he looks at me in shock.

"H-How so? We just met!"

"You took me from my home!" I growl, venting my anger out on the man. His surprise turns to understanding.

"I can understand how you would think that. But, I had nothing to do with bringing you here. That was all Nightmare's doing." He explains, picking up his brisk pace. My glare softens as I heavily sigh. Well crap I acted like a total jerk and he didn't even have anything to do with it.

"Sorry for being so rude. I thought you were part of the reason I was put here in the first place." I apologize, deeply humbled by my stupid mistake. Whoops.

"It is fine, Miss foreigner."

"...Jackie."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Jackie, Grey." I answer with a soft smile. Well, now that I'm not busy hating him for no reason I can see that he's a pretty nice guy. He blinks, startled as he sheepishly looks away.

"A-Ah. Alright, Miss Jackie. My name is Grey Ringmarc. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He returns, suddenly embarrassed. I laugh as he slips through a door. The room immediately dims of light as his shoes click down the stone hallway. Huh? We're back in the Clock Tower?

"How did we get here so fast?"

"There is a door here which connects Clover Tower here to the Clock Tower." Grey explains.

"Nightmare, Clock Tower does not have extra rooms for numerous guests! I do not have room to accommodate you!" Julius's voice vehemently argues. I jump as a scary thought comes to mind. Crap! If he sees this he might misunderstand!

"P-Put me down!" I demand, struggling in his grasps. Grey hastily sets me on my feet as I look down the halls making sure Julius didn't see. Safe~

"Then make some! I _refuse_ to return until the heater is fixed! Besides, you've got an extra bedroom for Alice I know you do!" A knife stabs my painfully throbbing chest at the mention of her name. That's right. Sometimes Alice would stay over here with Julius. Heck, she stayed here for most of her time here in Wonderland!

"Jackie? Are you alright?" Grey asks, touching my shoulder. I jump and spin around, startled before recovering.

"Y-Yeah. Just c-c-c-cold." I stutter, entering the room to fine Julius standing up, tightly gripping his desk and looking like he wants to throw it at Nightmare. Nightmare hides behind the couch, refusing to back down.

"Leave!"

"No! Me and Grey can just stay in the extra room while you and Jackie share a room! See? _Perfect_!" Nightmare growls pointing at Julius. The room falls dead silent as an uncomfortable tension sets in on the room. Julius's expression falls into a poker face as he struggles to think of a comeback knowing that I am in the room as well. Oh boy ...

"T-That's fine, Nightmare. I'll just s-stay in Julius's room." I tremble both with anxiety and cold as I agree to it, rubbing my arms. All heads turn towards me as if acknowledging me for the first time. I nod before turning down the hallway. "N-N-Now if y-y-ou e-excuse me ... ," I mumble, walking down the hall as I vigorously rub my arms. Wow it's _freezing_. Not as cold as Clover Tower but close to it.

I silently slip into Julius's room noting how clean it is. It doesn't surprise me. He needs to be a very neat person to handle all these clocks and such. I shakily look over my wet clothes trying to ignore the numbing cold nipping at my skin. I can't go to sleep in this. I'll freeze to death! Maybe I can just sleep on the couch out in Julius's office? I jump as the door opens and quickly shuts behind me revealing Julius's wide eyes.

"W-What are you doing? Get those clothes off! You look like you're about to freeze to death." He nervously frets with a weak scowl, hurrying over to his small walk in closet. He quickly pulls down his silk pajamas giving me his top. "Here. Get dressed in this."

"T-Thanks, Julius." I stutter, slipping into the bathroom. Hm. This feels very soft. I quickly peel off my wet clothes and bound my chest with some well placed bandages that were above the sink within the mirror. I'm glad my underwear escaped the wet though. Even if it didn't I'd rather shoot myself then face Julius without underwear on. I take a shaky breath trying to calm my nerves. Relax. It's _just_ Julius. He's a good man. Nothing is going to happen. Besides, I've slept in the same bed as him before so it's not a problem. I brave up and peek out the door spying Julius untying his long hair. He is wearing a tight black shirt along with the silk bottoms. I slightly flush as I enter the room shutting the door behind me.

"T-Thanks for the shirt, Julius." I say refusing to meet his gaze. He does the same with a faint flush

"I'm sorry I do not have pants for you. Nothing would fit." He apologizes, slipping into the bed. I take a deep breath. Come on Jackie. Man up!

"T-T-That's alright." I quickly cross the floor, needles driving into my feet with each step over the freezing floor. So cold! I practically dive onto the single bed and slip under the sheets, doing my best not to touch Julius. If I touch him I just _know_ I'm going to go crazy! I remain tense as I flip over with my back facing his. This feels so strange ...

"I'm sorry I do not have the proper bed size." Julius says, breaking the tense silence.

"T-That's fine, Julius." Who could have ever seen _this_ coming?

"Are you still cold?" I hesitate before sighing. What's the point of lying at this point.

"Very." I admit, shuddering as I try to curl up into a ball.

"That's because you were so foolish as to go out without even a coat on." He remarks as the bed shifts. I tense as his arm scoops me up, flipping me over and onto his chest. My breathing hitches as I lay over his chest, my head over his clock.

"W-W-What -,"

"It's warmer for you, isn't it?" He asks with a faint flush I barely see in the dark. I reassess my feelings, pushing my embarrassment aside.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good." He says, kissing my forehead. "No get some sleep. I doubt we'll have very many peaceful days in the time changes to come." He grumbles clearly upset with nightmare's presence. I sigh and snuggle closer listening to his ticking clock.

Ha ... he's really nervous too. His clock is ticking really fast. His arm wraps around my waist as he props his other hand beneath his head for a self made pillow. I softly rub my fingers over his chest, a nervous tick, as I try to relax. Oh man ...

What have I gotten myself into?


	16. Chapter 16

A cold shiver crawls up my spine as I try to cuddle next to the warmth beside me.

But nothing is there.

My eyes crack open spying the dully lit room from the storm outside. I slowly sit up looking around the empty room.

"Julius?" I call, puzzled. Where did he go? My heart constricts as I slip out of the bed softly walking across the room. I pause as I spy my clothes on a nearby nightstand all folded neatly and ready to go. Did Julius dry them out for me? I gingerly pick up the freezing fabric. Well, at least it's dry. I slip on the clothes immediately regretting as the little warmth that was with me vanish. Brrrr it's _freezing_! I would have to say it's colder here than at Clover Tower!

"Nightmare, please depart. You are interrupting my job." Julius's voice grumbles as I step into the hallway. I heavily sigh. And the fighting continues~

"Boo! No I'm not! I'm just sitting here meanie!" Nightmare childishly pouts. Wow. He painted a much cooler side of himself in my dreams than he is in real life. What a selfish little brat.

"GAH -!"

"A-Ah, Master Nightmare -!" A female voice chirps.

"Jackie's up ~!" Ace's voice cries. Ace is here too? I round the corner, trembling from the cold as I spy Ace by Julius's side evenly staring up Grey with a sinister glint to his eye.

Uh oh.

"Hey, um, Ace? What are you, uh, doing here?" I nervously ask, sliding over to the fire place with the warmth. Warm air~

"The heater in Heart Castle broke so I came here, the only building I like with a fire place!" He happily trills before setting his sights on Grey. "And what a surprise meeting Mr. Lizard here too~."

"Happy is not a word I would use to describe it." Grey growled. Oh man ... I can literally feel the tension weighing down my chest in the room. Scary ...

"Hey, uh, Ace, how about I go and fix that?"

"Huh? You can fix heaters?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Cool! You're so cool~!" Ace cries, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he dragged me out of the room. "It's a good thing too. Vivaldi is decapitating everyone because she says that they are taking up all the heat!"

"What?! That makes no sense!" I cry, casting a worried glance back towards Julius. His eyes remain hard with a tiny hint of concern hidden behind those beautiful blue eyes of his. Oh man ... this _sucks_!

‡

"Oh? Jackie, you know how to fix our heating problem?" Vivaldi asks, startled by the news. I nervously fidget as I watch her sitting on the throne with, low and behold, Peter standing beside her. Man ... I would actually love to have Ace right here. As much of a pervert as he is at least he doesn't want me dead as much as a certain rabbit does.

"Y-Yeah ... ," I mutter trying to keep my eyes off Peter. And I'll bet he's extra pissed because he hasn't been able to see Alice for who knows how long.

"Excellent! To celebrate we'll have beheadings!" She excitedly cries as a soldier readies his axe.

"Gah! N-No need, Vivaldi. Just, uh, show me where the main circuits are. I'll take it from there."

"Very well," she sighs, almost disappointed, "foreigners need to learn how to have fun here! Peter, take her to the heating room." Peter's eyes narrow as my heart sinks. Oh please no ... but this castle is so big I doubt I'll ever find it without help. Peter hops down and leaves the room hatefully beckoning me to follow. I gulp and run a hand through my hair as I follow him through the large halls with a few soldiers trailing behind us. I remain deathly quiet as he takes a few sharp turns leading me through the maze before gesturing to the door before me.

"This is the room to the heater. Don't f*** it up." He coldly growls. I clench my teeth holding back a sour retort.

"Thank you." I yelp as a hard fist hits my gut. I fall to the ground, eyes wide as he points a gun to my head.

"I do not want praise from filth like _you_."

"Then you shouldn't have taken me to Wonderland." I snap regretting it the moment I say it.

"...You're right. It was my mistake bringing you here. I'll fix that, then."

_BANG_

_CLANG_

I breathe hard, clutching my chest as Ace's sword deflects the bullet into a nearby soldier. He clutches his leg as another helps him off to the side quickly retreating from the war zone.

"Awe~ don't do that, Peter!"

"Move, Ace. I am going to kill her." He coldly states keeping his gun cocked towards me. Ace visibly pouts

"But if you do that I won't get to have my threesome!" Ace complains as my face pales. Peter pauses, pulling his gun back. His icy gaze shoots from Ace back to me before he sighs.

"You're right. Letting her life would be more torturous, I suppose." Peter relents, turning away. "I expect the heat to be running by my return you understand?"

"Y-Yeah," I heavily breathe out a sigh of relief. "Oh man that was _close_!" H-He nearly shot me too! I knew he wanted to kill me but come on! It's not _my_ fault that Alice loves Blood more than she loves Peter.

"Ace did good?" He asks, leaning down with a goofy grin. I smile and pat his head, ruffling his hair as I struggle to calm my racing heart.

"Yes, yes, Ace did good. Now I need to go fix the heater before that maniac returns." I say before trying to get up. His hand snatches hold of my shoulder, pushing me back against the ground.

"Boo~ not yet. I need my thank you." Oh gosh.

"But I _did_ thank you." I weakly argue shivering as I spy the cold glint in his eye.

"No, you didn't. _This_ is what I want." He mutters, hooking his elbow behind my head as his lips roughly connect to mine. A cold jolt shoots through my mouth as the knight leans forward, pinning me against the wall. I kick at his legs as he continues to press his lips to mine, gently running his fingers through my hair. It's warm but ... it's rough. It's needy. It's nothing like Julius's touches.

I can't even feel anything when Ace kisses me.

Ace pulls back broadly smiling as he taps his forehead to mine.

"How's that?"

"Terrible." I reject pushing his shoulders back. He relents, watching with childish eyes as I stand up and head towards the door to the heating system.

"Awe~ really? But I practiced so much with Julius!" Annoyance riddles my bones as I whip around and smack his side.

"Idiot!" I hiss, throwing open the door.

"Boo~ be nice, Jackie my feelings are hurt!" He pouts as I stagger back from the room.

... WOW I've got a lot of work ahead of me ...

The entire room is the size of four football fields with motors, fans, and heaters galore. It's going to take a while to inspect them all. Already I can see a few working but there's many of them that aren't even turned on. Maybe that's all the problem is? Someone forgetting to turn them all on? What idiots ...

I squeak as Ace shoves me hard against one of the giant motors. I writhe, trying to get away as he slams his body against mine. A cold shiver travels up my spin as he lightly moves making sure I can feel every tones muscle in his body pressing against my back. He gingerly grips my hair and cranes my head back. My heart stutters with fear as I spy his sick little twisted smile. Ace leans down, kissing my throat.

"No one can hear you down here. Do you know what that means?" Ace hums while trailing one of his hands to the front.

"Uh ... ," I croak as my mind races to find a way out of this. Oh please oh gosh no never oh please don't ... , "the, um, 'make Jackie feel awkward' game?"

"Nope~ it's the 'make Jackie feel amazing' game~ ," he hums pressing his lips against the corner of my jaws. The only emotion in my body is immense fear as his hand slips down to my belt, unbuckling it as he lightly grinds his pelvis against my butt.

"EW GROSS!" I shout, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Owie -! Jackie, play nice!" Ace lightly scolds twisting my head by the hair.

"Then you play sane!"

"But I _am_ sane." He pouts, looking hurt as he playfully pulls down my zipper. My head spins as I struggle to come up with something to distract him. I grit my teeth stomping hard on his foot. Ace remains still, deep in thought as he unbuttons my pants.

"Do you not like this? But I practiced so much with Julius!" He whines again, slipping his hand up as he shimmies my shirt up. I nearly begin to hyperventilate as I start to panic.

"Shut up! It's not the same stupid!" I hiss wrestling with his arms as I try to push them away. Ace's eyes narrow as he leans harder against me, crushing my body against the hot metal panel. Ow -!

"Hm~ maybe it needs to be with _both_ you and Julius? That's it! Jackie, promise me my threesome." Ace excitedly asks bouncing up and down like a three year old.

"Like hell I will." I growl, worming as I try to slip away. He pouts and tightly wraps his arms around my waist.

"Promise me."

"No."

"Then I'm not letting go~," he sang kissing my cheek. My chest rises and falls faster as my mind spins with scenarios and how this will go, all ending up with the same terrible ending.

"A-A-Alright FINE YOU CAN HAVE IT!" I shout before realizing what I just said. Oh gosh ... oh gosh what did I just say?!

"...Have _what_, Jackie?" Ace asks with a sickly sweet smile as his hand slips beneath my pants and rubs my hip. My mouth moves but no words come out as he breathes hot air over my ear slipping his hand back a little bit.

"OH MY GOSH - a threesome! Fine, I agree to it!" I shout with a mad blush. Ace happily smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to do you here and then drag you back to continue with Julius! Ha ha ha ha ha~," he smiles, folding his arms as he triumphantly laughs.

Oh good gosh what have I just done?

‡

"Julius we're ba~ack!" Ace sang as he pops into the doorway. I shakily climb the stairs as I look into the room spying Julius's concern written all over his face. I stare with guilty eyes. Oh how do I get out of this mess?! I slump into the kitchen after mouthing 'help' to Julius while Ace's back is turned, facing Grey with his knives out. I lean over the counter, wide eyed as I struggle to think of a way out. Ace will _definitely_ not let this go. Even in death he'll find a way to screw the both of us! I shudder as Julius's fingers trail down my arms, trying to make me relax as he rests his palms over my hands.

"What's the matter?" He mumbles, concerned, "did that knight do anything to you."

"I-I've made a horrible mistake, Julius." I choke out before spinning around and wrapping my arms around his torso. Oh man what now?!

"What happened?" He asks, protectively hugging me back. Ow ... he's hugging too tightly but I just don't care right now!

"Yeah, well -,"

"Julius~ Jackie~ I'm ready for my threesome~!" Ace sings as he bursts into the room.

"What are you talking about, Ace? I never agreed to that." Julius growls, clearly aggravated as he rubs my back. Oh if only he knew ...

"That's ok! Jackie already said yes to it!" Ace happily claps his hand as he comes up behind us, pushing us towards the bedroom. Julius's eyes grow wide as he looks at me with a wide open mouth. I nod, nervously gulping.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I was trying to t-tell you." I stutter as he pushes us into the room, closing the door.

"Ok! Jackie, you first!" Ace happily cries as he tackles me.

"Ah!" I shout as he fumbles with my belt.

"Just relax! This threesome is going to be fun~,"

_Click._

"Let go of her, Ace. I'm not going to let you do this." Julius coldly growls with his pistol aimed for Ace's head. Ace laughs and sits back on my pelvis nearly crushing the life out of me.

"Aw, don't feel left out Julius! I guess we can start until Jackie wants to join in!" Julius's eyes grow wide with shock as Ace leaps off of me, tackling poor Julius onto the bed. I stagger back in shock, buckling my pants as I wrack my mind for something to use.

"Ace, unhand me!"

"But why? It's a threesome Julius! We're supposed to be touching each other!" Ace laughs as he pulls aside Julius's cloak, unclipping his shirt.

"This joke has gone far enough!"

"It's not a joke, Julius. It's my dream come true. Spending the night with my two favorite people. Can't you let me have this?" Ace asks with softened eyes and a sincere smile. Julius's palm smacks into Ace's chin, trying to force him off as he cocks his gun at Ace's throat.

"F***. NO." Julius feircely growls.

"Oh come on! You're not being very fun!" Ace pouts as he slips off his own cloak, knocking the gun from Julius's hands. Ace leans down into Julius's ear with a grin. "Just relax and let me do all~ the work."

"ACE WAIT!" I shout, interrupting as Ace is about to kiss Julius. He looks up with an excited, goofy grin as he easily subdues Julius's struggling arms.

"What? You wanna join in now?" Oh my gosh OH MY GOSH _OH MY GOSH -!_

"Yes! I mean, Ace, do you know what a threesome is?" Ace hedges back for a moment, tapping his chin.

"Isn't it when three people get naked and do the naughty dance in bed?" He asks tilting his head.

"N-No, it isn't, actually. That's something else." I hastily fumble out, face beat red. Ok where am I going with this?

"Hm~ I think you're lying. That's not very nice, Jackie." Ace pouts about to move in on Julius. His hand shoots up, covering Ace's mouth.

"S-She's right, Ace. This isn't a threesome." Ace pauses, blinking as he struggles to comprehend it.

"It's not?" Oh my gosh he's actually falling for it?

"Y-Yeah. What you're doing is called something else. Um, I'll show you what a threesome actually is." I stumble out as I crawl over top of Ace. He curiously watches me as I push him down in the middle of the bed, gripping Julius's sleeve as I lay down on the other side of Ace. Ace remains still, as if waiting for the punchline.

"... When are you going to touch me?"

"I am touching you, Ace. This is what a 'threesome' is. It's basically one person stays in the middle while the other two stay on either side of that person and fall asleep. This way you're surrounded by your two most favorite people." I horribly explain with one of the fakest smiles I can possibly use. Oh I'm a terrible liar.

"Huh. I see ... ," Ace pauses for a minute judging the truthfulness in my eyes. Oh man has he seen through me? Julius and I remain tense as Ace cuddles between us, stops, before snuggling closer.

"I-Is something wrong?" Julius asks, clearly anxious as the man is forced to practically spoon Ace.

"Hm~ I _like_ this threesome." Ace happily hums, wrapping his arms around me as he pushes his head against my chest. "This way I can be closest to my two favorite people~,"

"Y-Yeah ... ," I agree, gently rustling his hair. Ace softly breathes out with a wide smile.

"I can hear your heartbeat ... ," Ace softly mutters as he begins to close his eyes, pressing his head tightly against me. I look up and do a silent cheer as Julius gives me a thumbs up in approval. We snuggle closer, trying not to wake the knight as Julius gently taps his forehead to mine.

"Good thinking." He near deafly mutters as he reaches across Ace and sets his hand on my hip. I awkwardly smile and brush his hair back with my free hand as Ace tightens his grip. Ow ... "Is he hurting you?"

"It's fine, it's fine. This is the best possible outcome considering what happened." I whisper back. Julius sighs, annoyed.

"True. Now get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow we're going to have to deal with a whole new round of torture." I gently pet Julius's head as he grinds his teeth in terrible anticipation.

"Yeah." I gloomily agree, thinking of Nightmare and Grey. I wonder how they'll react if we are found out? I shiver with embarrassment. Oh I hope Ace is at least quiet about this tomorrow ...

‡

Start placing bets is Ace going to be quiet about this or scream it to the world? **_10 REVIEWS_******for the next yummy chapter~


	17. Chapter 17

"JULIUS JACKIE AND I FINALLY HAD A THREESOME ~!" Ace screams to the world as he frolics out the front door. Julius and I slump out of the room, huge bags beneath our eyes. Every couple of minutes he would start kicking his feet and muttering something, making us both tense and think that he was wising up to our ploy.

"I can't believe we survived ... ," I whine with a massive yawn.

"I can't believe he was so stupid to believe us."

"I can't believe I was smart enough to come up with that. And I'm sure he'll be back for more." I groan anticipating the horrible knight jumping for joy as he tries to slither into bed with us.

"F***." The tired mortician grumpily complains slipping into his work room. I look up, spying Grey's wide eyes as Nightmare erupts into laughter. Ugh. He heard.

"Did he really fall for that?!" He howls falling onto the floor he is laughing so hard.

"Don't start with me." I sleepily warn, flopping onto the couch in front of the fire place. Oh man ... that was torture!

"Are you alright, Jackie? Did that night take anything from you?" Grey flusters tapping his cold fingers to my forehead.

"Don't touch me you're cold. And yes, he took my dignity and pride. And my sleep." I add, groaning as I rub my eyes. I feel like I'm going to pass out at any minute. Grey deliberates something for a moment before slipping off his cloak placing it over me. "I'll be right back." I sit up to my elbows, listening as cupboards open and close in the kitchen listening as the water starts going. What's he doing in there? Grey comes back a few moments later carrying three mugs steaming with its contents and hands them to Julius, Nightmare, and me. I lifelessly stare at the swirling brown coffee.

"Hm ... I don't drink coffee." I complain. Although I do love the smell.

"O-Oh, really? My apologies then." Grey sheepishly says reaching forward to take it. I pull the mug out of reach, blowing in the top of it.

"...Thank you, Grey." I say, taking a sip. Hm ... it tastes pretty good. It's thicker than the coffee I make for Julius and it tastes sweeter.

"I thought it would be nice to add some chocolate into your coffee, if you don't mind." Grey says with a very motherly smile. I sleepily look over his face before nodding.

"Good thought." Oh wow even my speech is going. I really need to take a nap today.

"Nightmare, why is your desk here in my office?" Julius grumbles, glaring over the larger and more ornate desk than his own. Huh? When did that get here? Oh I need to start paying more attention to things.

"Well, until the heater is fixed at Clover Tower I'm staying _here_!" He stubbornly huffs, folding his arms.

"Like. Hell. You. Are." I shoot back with a fierce growl. If he thinks he's going to stay he's got another thing coming. Wow. Such little sleep has _really_ put me in a bad mood.

"She's right, Master Nightmare. You need to go back to Clover Tower and finish your work -,"

"Noooooo! But it's soooo cooooooold!" He loudly complains. "I won't go and you can't make me! I _refuse_ to do work unless it's here in Julius's Clock Tower with the fire place going!" I roll my head back in annoyance before jumping up lividly glaring at a suddenly faltering Nightmare.

"FINE! I'll go fix your stupid heater!" I yell on the verge of tearing his head off. Why does he have to be so freaking loud?!

"J-Jackie? You can do that?" Nightmare asks, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. And in return you need to pay me for clothes."

"Gladly! Grey, go with her and show her where the heater is. Feel free to stay and help her out!"

"You just want to get out of doing work."

"Of course not~," Nightmare hums. Grey walks over to Nightmare, yanking a giant stack of paper work out from behind the desk and neatly slams them onto the table. Nightmare's face pales as he looks over the foreboding amount of paperwork.

"Fine. But I expect these to be filled out, fully read and completed by the time I get back. And if they aren't no coffee breaks for you until April season is over."

"Noooooooooooo that's cheating -!" He shrieks. My sanity strains as Grey takes me by the waist leading me out the door.

"Let's go, Jackie. I'll show you where the heating system is."

"Good idea. Any longer in the same room as him and he would be flying out the window." I growl, twirling my wrench around in my hand. Ugh I am in _no_ mood for _any_ of this!

"Are you ... _sore_?" Grey asks looking off to the side.

"Yeah." I croak as we pass through the door. Cold air immediately slaps my face with a cruel hello as I immediately shiver. Wow it's cold.

"Were you able to get any sleep at all?" He presses with a faint touch of pink of his cheeks. He must be pretty cold too.

"None. Ace kept hitting me." I sigh, aggravated. I had no idea he moved so much in his sleep. "And no matter how much I struggled he wouldn't let go." He has a freaking death grip even in his sleep!

"He hit you?!" Grey jumps, startled as he clasped my shoulders. My eyes grow wide as he spins me around staring into my eyes. "W-Where did he hit you?" He demand, immediately sliding his hands over me. I squirm as he lifts up my shirt searching for something.

"Hit me - oh my gosh." I slap a hand over my face as I realize what he must be thinking. "It's not like that Grey. Through a series of unfortunate events Ace finally got his 'threesome' with me and Julius. But we tricked him into thinking that a threesome is just sleeping in the same bed. With clothes on. And no hanky-panky."

"Really?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I impressed myself with my quick thinking." Grey heavily sighs.

"I always knew he was a bit dull but it never occurred to me that he was so gullible."

"Well, it worked out for us at least." I relent trying to wake myself up a bit. No sleeping. Not until I fix the stupid heater and get my money. Grey continued to guide me through the large building with a happy smile on his face. Why is he so happy all of a sudden? Because Ace didn't get his threesome or because he found out just how stupid Ace is? Oh whatever. Grey's hand never left my back as he led me through the building. I let him keep his hand there welcoming the little warmth it provides me.

"It's just through this door here and - do you not have a jacket?" He suddenly asks. I heavily sigh.

"I live at the Amusement park and all my stuff is there. And since it moved I have _nothing_." I mope rubbing my eyes. I open the door, breathing out the icy particles as I move down the stairs.

This is just as big as the other one at Heart Castle. My body trembles as my fingers begin to grow numb from the needling cold. Blech. I prefer cold over heat but this is just ridiculous! I kneel down by the main generater, popping open the panel and take a look inside. Hm ... looks like mice have been chewing through these. Not a hard fix. I reach into my pocket and pull out electrical tape before pausing. I need a knife to cut the plastic so I can twist the wires together before covering it with the electrical tape.

"Grey, do you have a knife I can borrow?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yes I do." He says, almost thankful to be snapped out of his day dreaming. I jump as his body gently presses against my back. My skin immediately cheers from the relief as my tired mind will have no part of this. It never struck me Grey is the type to mess around like this.

"No need to be all over me. Just give me a knife and I'll do it myself." I sourly growl. Grey pauses before flushing.

"A-Ah, no no! That's not my intention at all! I'm just worried that you'll cut yourself so I'll just do it for you." I raise an eyebrow as I look down at the obvious contact and back into his sincere eyes.

"And the you being all over me?" His face darkens as he looks away with a slight pout.

"It's just that you're cold so I thought to warm up a bit so you can work properly, seeing we have no other jackets here for you." I start at his face, measuring his sincerity before giving up. Oh screw it! I'm tired, cold, and wish I could be with Julius right now with just the two of us at the tower. Whatever. At least now I'm warmer.

"Alright, cool. Just cut the plastic shells from these wire ends and be careful not to cut the wire itself."

"Of course." He says, reaching forward as he gingerly takes the wires in hand and gently does away with the shelves.

I mindlessly watch as he works noting the ease in which he handles the knives and the care he takes to not nick the wires. He's really good with his hands too. Just like Julius. And he seems to be the workaholic type. Like Julius. He likes coffee too. Like Julius. And he's really responsible by keeping up with his work.

Just like Julius.

"Hm ... You're a lot like Julius." I mindlessly note just spitting out whatever is on my mind. Grey's hands pause as he tenses, absorbing my words before continuing to cut the wire away.

"I am not." Oh this could be fun.

"Yes you are."

"I don't see the similarities." He stiffly returns. I sigh and lean back trying to absorb as much warmth as I possibly can from his body.

"It's easy to see."

"Yeah? How so?" His tone drops a notch or two as he finishes the one wire, moving on to the other three which were damaged by teething mice.

"Well, for one you look similar. You are both workaholics from what I can see and like coffee. But, I think the most noticeable are your hands."

"My ... hands?" He asks, startled by the comparison.

"Yes. You both work very well with your hands."

"Yeah? Tell me, how does _Julius_ touch you with his hands?" He sourly asks. I flinch at the sudden change in voice. What is he getting all grumpy about?

"...what?" I ask, tilting my head back and deeply look into his topaz eyes. "What ... do you mean?"

"I know that you and Julius are together. I can see it in the way you look at each other." He icily says with the faintest flush. "You're just comparing me to Julius without even really knowing me. Just like ... Alice." His voice drops at the end as his eyes sadden. Ah, I see what's going on here. I reach up touching his jaw.

"It's natural to compare similar things at first. And I'm not saying that you and Julius are the same person. It's a compliment. I like Julius and I like you; so far anyway. It's obvious that you aren't the same person."

"Oh? Name some differences then." He continues still in one heck of a sour mood. I sigh and lean forward, working on connecting the wires.

"Well, from what I can see right now you have a ton of patience with Nightmare. Something that you should get a medal for really." I start, making sure the wiring is stuck together before taping the sucker with the tape. "You make better coffee than me and Julius."

"Really?"

"You were able to get me to not dislike it and that's a pretty good accomplishment. And you have the guts to stand up to Ace and his sword with only knives." I continue trying to think of other things. "You're a bit motherly though from what I can see."

"M-Motherly?" He asks, surprised at the reference.

"Yeah. Like how you take care of Nightmare and with how you're taking care of me right now by making sure I'm not cold." I say with a smile as I finish up the last wire. I pull out and put the panel back on clicking it into place before leaning back against him. "You are similar but you are also very, very different. Now let's go back before my ten toes fall off."

‡

"Huh? Is it fixed?" Nightmare asks as he pops up from his desk acting like he was working the entire time we were gone.

"Not yet. I need to wait for the motor to warm up before turning it on. Your place should be warmed up in a matter of, say, days? It's hard to tell when your icy kingdom will melt." I say, quickly taking my place by the fire and warming my hands up.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Jackie?" Grey offers with a broad cheerful smile.

"Hm? Yeah, sounds nice." I agree, almost nodding off right there. Nightmare stares at me as Grey leaves the room and goes to the kitchen.

" ... What?" I ask shooting my own glare right back at him.

" ... Nothing. It's just that things are going to get interesting from here on out." He notes with a sly smile before slumping onto his desk. I stare at his motionless form trying to see him take a breath.

"Grey, I think Nightmare's dead." I call out, poking Nightmare's shoulder. If he wanted to I'm sure Nightmare can outplay a possum playing dead.

"He _will_ be if he doesn't start working." Grey even calls back. Nightmare immediately jumps up, hurrying through the paperwork faster than I think possible. I roll my eyes and walk over to Julius who was sitting at his desk, steadily ignoring the extra company. I come around the desk gently rubbing along his upper back.

"Were you able to get some sleep while I was gone?"

"Of course not." He snaps, scowling as he works on the clock. I sigh and give him a small hug.

"You need to rest, Julius."

"No." He stubbornly growls, clearly still in a bad mood. "Besides, shouldn't you go clothes shopping?" I steadily stare at Julius. Does he want me out of the house? I sigh and pull away, rubbing my head.

"Yeah. I'll go do that. Nightmare, pay me upfront?"

"No. Not until my heater is fixed."

"Nightmare, if you know what's good for you you'll cough up my money before things get rough. I'm in no mood to play with you." I growl laying down the law. Nightmare shrinks back, pulling out a decent wad of cash as his face pales.

" ... ok ... ," he squeaks in defeat. I take the money and slip through it. Four hundred. Not bad.

"Thanks." I note, trotting out towards the door as Grey comes out with the hot chocolate.

"Oh? Are you going out somewhere?"

"GREY! Go with her!" Nightmare orders as he smiles. Oh~ he's found another excuse not to work. Grey sighs, setting the mug down before whipping out an even bigger pile of paperwork for the paling Nightmare. "Nooooooooooooo!"

‡

"I think I died of laughter on the inside when you gave Nightmare all that paperwork," I chuckle, pulling out a nice looking light blue tank top with a cool clock design on it. Cool. I add it to the other few tank tops picking out a pair of green, black, and tan cargo pants which have zippers mid thigh to change into shorts if I wanted them to. I pick out some undergarments when Grey isn't looking. It would be embarrassing if he got a hold of my bra size. "This should just about do it."

"Really? So little?" Grey asks looking doubtfully over the little clothing.

"Well, yeah. I don't want to get too many since I'll be going back to the Amusement Park." Whenever that actually gets back, anyway.

"Hm ... alright. But what about a jacket?"

"I'll just get a sweatshirt." I answer pulling a decent size one off the hanger. I zip on the tight black sweatshirt looking at it in a mirror. This hugs me pretty nicely and I like how the sleeves go to the edge of my knuckles. As for Pjs ... a faint blush riddles my cheeks. I'll be with Julius wearing his shirt anyway so what does it matter? I smile and lightly flush as Grey takes my clothes taking it over to the counter. Ah~ I need to stop thinking about it. I unzip the jacket and turn around spying a piece of clothing on the floor. "Hm? Grey, you dropped something."

"Oh, right ... d-double D?" He asks aloud.

"Yes, I - ," I spin around, horrified as I spy him holding one of the bras. Oh man ... that's something I didn't want him to see. He looks at my face before dropping his eyes to my chest, immediately flushing.

"S-Sorry!" He cries plopping the pile on the front desk before hurrying out the door. "I-I'll wait outside!" I sigh and pick up the bra he dropped, dishing out the right amount of cash for the giggling store clerk.

"My, what a silly boyfriend!" She laughs handing me my bags.

"He's not my boyfriend." I'm interested in someone else, anyway.

"Oh~ really? That's too bad. You make such a cute couple! Have a good day~," she hums, waving me off. Boyfriend? Him? No, never. It's Julius ... my blush deepens. It's Julius that have his fingers in my heart. No one else. Grey is a nice guy but Julius, by far, is the only one in my sights.

"Thank you, Grey." I thank as I walk out of the store. He looks up, covering a good portion of his slightly red face before looking off to the side.

"F-For what?"

"For coming with me." I simply answer heading off towards the Clock Tower.

‡

I heavily breath, just making it inside before gasping for air. Grey quickly shut the door blocking us from the storm outside.

"H-H-Holy crap! How is it possible to experience all four seasons in one day?" I rasp, shaking as the rain bit at my skin. On the way here it got unbearably hot before pleasantly cool and windy with the trees turning color before it started to downpour! "What the heck?!"

"Well, this _is_ April season. The seasons change without warning before settling in on the different territories.

"H-_How_ is that even possible?!" I breathe. That's crazy!

"Huh? It's fairly normal here." He notes, surprised at my breathless state. "Here, let me take those."

"H-Huh oh ... thanks." I hoarsely cough squeezing out my hair. Man this is _nuts_!

"Master Nightmare we're back - oh?" Grey pauses at the top of the stairs looking around.

"Are they not here?" I ask, trotting up the stairs

"It doesn't look like it. They must have gone out." Oh please Julius wouldn't go out even if he was starving.

"I wonder what for ... ," I ask, drifting my hand over Julius's desk before spying a piece of paper. "Oh. He went out for parts." Grey heavily sighs, annoyed.

"And Master Nightmare must have gone with him to avoid work. D*** it." He growls, slipping off his cloak and hangs it in front of the fire.

"That sucks. I'll be right back. I'm going to get changed." I say before entering Julius's empty room. I set the bag down and rummage through it for a pair of sweatpants, underwear and bra. I have a feeling Julius is avoiding me. Why? He shouldn't be. Naw, I'm being over sensitive. He's just grumpy from not getting much sleep.

I peel off the wet clothes and sling them over the shower railing in his bathroom. Whoops, forgot to bring in the dry clothes. I walk out, butt naked as I rummage through the bags, pulling off tags with my teeth and slipping on the undergarments. Where are the sweatpants? I shiver from the cold and skip the tank top, slipping on the tight black sweatshirt. I wrestle with the zipper, trying to hook it right as I look over the bags. Ugh, where did those pants go?

_BOOOOOOM_

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" I scream as light flashes through the window. Oh no, no, not now. _Please_ not now -! My heart races as I slip on the floor, crawling back and away from the jiggling door handle.

"J-Jackie? What's wrong?!" The voice demands. Fear cripple my movements as I weakly crawl back, hardly unable to even squeak out a fearful scream. No, mommy, please no I beg of you! Not now! At least wait until Julius comes back -!

_BOOOOM_

"No, mommy please -!" I shriek as I dive into Julius's closest, slamming the door shut as I huddle up in the corner and cover myself with the long cloaks. Please ... no, not now. I was being so good too! I went out like you told me to, mom! I only came home a little early! I know I'm not supposed to be home until after midnight but where else was I suppose to go?

Jerking sobs wrack my chest as I curl up into a protective little back, trying to choke back my terror. No ... no, stop, please! Salty tears stream down my as I press myself into the corner, nearly having a heart attack as the door is thrown wide open.

"Jackie?" An obviously manly voice asks, immediately spying me in the corner. I quickly hide my face as my chest trembles.

"N-No ... please no ... ," I whine under my voice. If you're my mother's newest lover then please just pretend I'm not here! The man gently kneels down, brushing his finger tips over my forehead.

"Jackie ... are you afraid of lightning?" No. Not at all. I'm just terrified at what comes after.

The whipping.

The cursing.

The hitting.

The cutting.

The burning.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

"NOOOOOOOOOO -!" I scream as I fling myself forward into Grey's protective arms, sobbing wildly into his shirt. He leans back, thrown for a loop as he tightens his grip around my waist.

"J-Jackie, please calm down! There's nothing here to hurt you!" If only you knew. If only you knew what she did to me all those times -!

"I - I'm scared - I'm s-so ... scared -!" I hiccup through my blubbering tears hardly able to get a word in without my thickened throat warping the words. Grey tightly hugs me back, gently rubbing my back.

"It's ... it's alright, Jackie. Nothing will hurt you here." He softly croons, wrapping his cloak around my bare legs as he picks me up. I tightly clutch his broad shoulders as he takes me into the main room sitting on the couch before the fireplace. He gently sits me on his lap rubbing my back as he tightly hugs me. My breaths come in and out shakily as I struggle to get my bearing. I'm ... safe. That woman is not here. I'm safe ...

"J-Julius ... ," I lightly whine. I want Julius. Grey, you're a nice guy and all, But I want Julius. "Ju-Ju-Julius -!" I nearly wail trying to muffle my screams and wipe my tears away.

"I'm not Julius." Grey retorts, sounding almost insulted. I continue to mutter his name, hiccupping through my sobs. Grey tightens his grip. "Why ... why do you foreigners endlessly compare me to that man? I'm different. _Completely_ different." He grumbles. He hesitates before slipping his cold hands within the opened jacket, softly running his hands up and down my backs.

"What makes Julius so special that Alice chose him over me?" Grey tilted my head back staring deeply into my war torn eyes. "Why?" He asks before connecting our lips. I stiffen and weakly try to push him away but this only encourages him.

"I'm different. Can't you see? You've even told me that I'm so much different. That wasn't a lie was it?" He asks, repeatedly touching his lips to mine between every other word. My breathing hitches between the sobbing gasps as his hands rub my skin. " ... you're soft ... ,"

"N-No ... Julius -!" I cry wanting the Clock Maker more and more. Please Grey, stop. You're a nice guy but I - I -

I want my Julius.

Grey pauses before pulling away his lips and hands, turning around to face the door. I look up spying Julius's and Nightmare's wide jaws. I bite my lip as I start to cry for a whole new reason.

"J-J-Julius~~~~~!" I sob, covering my eyes as my face flushes with embarrassment. He saw. There's no way he missed that. G-G-Grey kissed and he h-held me and - and - and -! Julius's face flushes with either angry or embarrassment as he comes to my side, gently slipping me into his arms. I immediately latch onto him and bury my face in his nice wide shoulder, trying to quiet my sobs.

"I trust you two will be gone by morning." Julius simply states as he carries me off to his room, immediately locking the door. He gently pulls my head back kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry Jackie. As soon as I heard the thunder I hurried back. Apparently I wasn't quite fast enough." He apologizes as I tremble.

"W-W-Why are you apologizing? I - I - I just - Grey, he - he - Julius~!" I hopelessly wail. Julius sighs as he goes around the room and closes all the heavy curtains before settling on his bed.

"Hush. I was being wrongfully cold to you this morning. I deserve to feel a bit of jealousy as punishment." He says, softly kissing the tip of my nose. I bite my lip trying to calm my shaking chest.

"J-Jealous? You were jealous, J-J-Julius?" I choke out. He smiles before pecking me on the lips.

"Yes. Jealous that I didn't make it back in time to hold you while you were in distress." My chest painfully throbs. Did he ... not see Grey kiss me? Maybe he pulled back just before they saw what Grey was doing?

"J-J-Julius, t-that's not it. G-Grey, h-he k-k-," I struggle to stutter the words but Julius's finger silences me.

"There is no need to apologize. Grey was just trying to calm you down. I'm not mad. I'm just envious." Julius explains, running his nose along my collarbone. "I like your new clothes. Especially your matching underwear and bra." My eyes shoot down spying my jacket still unzipped. I gasp and immediately try to cover up, too disoriented to find the zipper. Julius chuckles at my attempt before catching my wrists, leaning into my ear. "Don't. I like it."

"J-Julius ... ," I mutter, madly blushing as his hands slide over my waist.

"Hm ... you're still cold." He hums, kissing the corner of my jaw as his hands gently rub up and down my sides. I shiver from the tingling touches and lean into his shoulder with a faint smile. This feels nice. Warmth sprouts everywhere he touches, growing the more and more he glides his fingers over them.

I hum, content in his arms as the rain gently thumps against the windows. Julius stops in his affections for a moment, slipping off his cloak and shirt to reveal a tight white undershirt. I softly breathe out and lay my head against his shoulder as his fingers trail along my spine. His hands fall around my hips, pausing before hooking behind my knees and pull me flush against him.

"O-Oh -!" I breathe, blushing as his fingers gently rub behind my knees. I bite my lip and bury my laughter into his cloak, rasping with a smile. That feels ... good. Not only a bit ticklish but it makes me feel very warm in general. Julius smiles and kisses my neck, tenderly nibbling on the area and making my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Ah~," I let a faint, excited sigh slip passed my lips.

"You make a lot of different sounds." He lightly teases before pulling back and peck my on the lips. "Let's get some sleep, Jackie." I happily smile and lean against his chest, listening to his furiously ticking clock. Heh ... his 'heart' is racing too. That's funny. His arms wrap around my waist beneath the sweatshirt, pressing me against his chest. He's so warm ... yeah ...

This is the Julius I fell for alright.

JULIUS'S POV

Grey you son of a b****.

He kissed her. In my own workshop, under my own roof, on my own couch, he kissed the girl that has stolen my clock. I unconsciously hold her closer and kiss the top of her head, blood boiling in rage. How dare he! Nightmare didn't see it but I'm sure he saw it in my head, coupled with my extreme distaste for the man. I gently rub Jackie's sides reassuring myself that she is here and in my arms, mine and mine alone.

Grey has done this before, too. Never so blatantly towards Alice though. He tries to stupidly prove that he's different from me. It's so obvious that we are different and he acts like it's the end of Wonderland when he is compared to me. Not that I like it myself but I don't go pitying myself and kissing other men's women.

My naughty digits find their way to her firm buttocks, taking a light squeeze. I'm surprised she got this sort of womanly underwear. Alice never did wear lacy undergarments. At least from what I saw whenever she bent over too far by mistake. A faint flush riddles my cheeks as I lightly massage her smooth skin of her rump. I must admit the more womanly attire is definitely more appealing.

I take a deep breath trying to calm myself as I shift Jackie slightly to the side. Whoops. Too much thinking on my part. Jackie mutters something in her sleep adorably snuggling up to me as she lightly paws at my shirt. I lean in, kissing her head. I love her. I love her so much it hurts. But will she ...

Will she end up choosing another man and leave me out to dry like dear Alice?

‡

Uh oh. And I think we can all predict how Julius is going to act NOW after thinking this. Stupid Idiot! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


	18. Chapter 18

I take a deep breath in snuggling into Julius's warm chest. Ah~ I'm glad he stayed today instead of leaving. I'm not going to lie that hurt me a little bit, not being able to wake up to Julius's face. I slightly jump as something squeezes my lower region. Heh ... Julius grabbed my butt. I giggle at the immature move and rub his warm chest with my fingers as I hum.

"Julius ... ," I whisper, kissing his neck. I open my eyes spying a black tattoo on his neck. Huh?

"I'm not Julius. What can I do to prove it to you?" Grey's voice pleads. My eyes bug out of my head as I fly back, spying Grey's flushed face and soft lips. His hands squeeze again making a cold shudder run up my spine.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I nearly shriek, scrambling back as I fall off the bed. I groan as I hit the floor, immediately rolling over as I cover my butt. N-No one is there? I clutch at my chest staring at the empty sheets. Was that a ... dream? No, not a dream more like a freaking nightmare! W-What the heck was Grey doing grabbing my butt?! O-Ok, calm down. _Nothing_ is wrong here! My - my stupid mind was wandering, that's all. I shiver as I search the room.

"Julius?" I hesitantly call out before heavily sighing. Oh man ... he must already be working. But it's still night out! Hm ... must just be a really long night. I stand up glancing down at my attire.

Oh gosh _WHY_.

Wearing nothing but Black lacy underwear and bra with only an unzipped jacket to cover me up. I rub my head as my face flushes. Oh man ... both Grey and Julius saw me like this. Oh _ew_! Even Nightmare saw me! So gross!

"GEH!" Nightmare hacks up somewhere outside the door. I heavily sigh and swallow my embarrassment. It's fine. A-After all, this covers more up than the average bathing suit. I quickly pick up a pair of sweats and zip up the jacket, trotting out into the hallway. Julius is sitting in his desk working on his endless projects while Nightmare is busy hacking up blood into a nearby bucket.

"Good. Now, Master Nightmare, don't forget to finish your documents before the end of today." Grey said patting Nightmare's back. Grey looks up, spying me in the doorway before quickly averting his eyes. "Morning, Miss Jackie."

"Yeah ... morning." I say almost in a daze.

"Tyrant!" Nightmare accuses with tears budding in the corners of his eyes. I heavily sigh and glance over to Julius who didn't even look up to say good morning. Why am I getting the cold shoulder again? Did I do something? He seemed fine last night. I faintly flush before turning back into the kitchen to make his coffee.

Seriously? Not even a good morning? Or, even better, at least stay in bed until I freaking wake up?! What a jerk! I roughly take out the package of coffee beans as the corner of it catches on the cabinet hinge.

_RIIIP_

Oh well this is just _peachy_. I angrily grumble as I pick up the stupid coffee beans noticing not even one speck of dust on the floor. Someone cleaned the kitchen? I take another look around noticing how spotless everything is. Who cleaned it?

"Did you sleep well, Miss Jackie?" Grey asks as another hand helps to pick up the coffee beans. My eyes narrow on Grey as anger replaces embarrassment. How dare he take advantage of me last night! I steadily ignore him as I pick up the last bean, freezing as Grey gently catches my shoulder and leans in. "Can you tell the difference between Julius and I _now_?"

"Come near me again and I'll shove a coffee bean up your nose." I threaten, tossing the beans into a coffee bean blender. Grey smoothly places the ones he gathered into the grinder. How could he possibly have more than I do? I ignore him as he stands just off to the side, observing me as I smoothly grind the beans up. Oh please just get the heck _out_.

"Jackie, if you grind them too much the coffee won't come out very good." My hands tremble as I continue to grind the coffee beans. What does he know? He only made good coffee for me because he stuck a girl's greatest weakness in it; chocolate. His hand smoothly catches mine forcing the grinding to a stop. "Jackie, what's the matter?" I glare at him from the corner of my eyes daring him to come closer.

"What do you think half wit? I'm pissed at _you_." More so Julius though because he couldn't even spare me a glance from his work. Grey guiltily looks away.

"I can understand why but why did you start calling Julius's name when I was the one holding you? Did I hold you just like Julius usually does?" He presses, genuinely concerned. I roll my eyes refusing to dignify his question with a response. He's just an idiot.

" ... I guess it's true. I'm so much like Julius that I -,"

_SLAP_

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Julius." I growl, pulling my hand back. His eyes grow wide as he looks at me in shock. "It's starting to get annoying how much you care about being compared to Julius. You're both great men." I note, pulling two coffee mugs off the counter and walk out.

"Then why doesn't anyone seem to see _me_?" He mutters. I pretend not to hear him as I set the coffee mug on Nightmare's desk making him bounce with excitement.

"Yay~ coffee coffee coffee~," he sings as I slip over to Julius.

"Here you are Julius." I say offering him the mug.

"Set it down. I will drink some of it later."

"Of course you freaking majesty." I growl, unable to even earn myself his startled eye. He continues to work completely ignoring my obviously bothered tone.

"Good." He coldly answers making me want to jump across the desk and rip out his stupid super soft hair. _This_ guy ...

"Oh! Oh! Jackie, how is the heating system coming along?" Nightmare cheerfully interrupts lost in his own little world while on his coffee break. My finger twitches towards Julius's hair before I turn around tightly gripping my fists.

"Good," I answer with my teeth on edge, "I'll check today to see if it is ready to be turned on. Even then it will take a couple days before the building heats up to a comfortable temperature." I explain trying to get my mind off of Julius's distant actions.

Why is he pushing me away all of a sudden? I'm sensing an uncomfortable pattern here. I cry, we kiss, and then he ignores me the next day. That's definitely _not_ a healthy relationship. Does he actually care for me at all? Am I not good enough? I self consciously rub my arms and look off to the side. Wow ... I feel pretty dang vulnerable right now. It's not a very pleasant feeling. I slightly jump as Grey's hand touches my back.

"Shall we go check the motors?"

"_I_ will go check the motors." I correct, unwrapping his arm. Nightmare's eyes immediately glint with excitement.

"Grey! Go with her. It's rude to leave a lady alone." Curse you Nightmare ... making me suffer just so you can get out of work for a few hours! I glance over to Julius who is steadily ignoring us. Does he not care at _all_?

"Julius, are you alright with this?" I pipe up, concerned with his feelings. Wait, why the heck should I? He's being a complete jerk to me right now!

"Why should it concern me as to where you go and what you do?" Okay now I _know_ it's not me.

"_Really_?" I ask with a threatening tone. He's really going to talk to me like that? Out of nowhere he's going to start pushing me away as if we were never anything at all?

"Really what?" My chest painfully aches as he doesn't even look up at my face. I'm not important enough that he can't even look me in the face and tell me with his eyes that he wants me out?

"...Nothing." I growl trying not to run across the room and tackle him like a pro football player.

"Then, let us go, Miss Jackie." Grey gently says as he touches my back, guiding me out the door. I take a quick glance back noticing Julius's cold expression as he continues to work on the clocks.

What in the heck is going on in that thick head of his?!

‡

"Can you reach it?" Grey mutters as he tightly holds my legs, pushing me in deeper.

"A-Almost -!" I whine, stretching as far as I can. I'm so close but it freaking _hurts_!

"A little further, then." He notes as he shoves a little harder, breathing heavy himself as sweat drips off his brow. My clothes paste to my sweat drenched skin as the heat starts to get to me. I ignore the pain and stretch further, clasping the lever and swing it down.

The motor whirrs to a rapid start nearly clipping my hand off. Grey immediately snatches hold of my legs and yank me out of the panel, falling back as he catches me. We both heavily breathe as we watch the fan for the heater take off without a hitch, already beginning to pump hot air through the whole building. I let out a chuckle before laughing.

"We did it!" I cry, leaning back into Grey. That was tricky. Whoever built this but the main switch inside the machine to what I can only assume conserve room. I almost missed it when I was looking for it. Grey happily breathes out as he leans forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pale realizing the position we are in. Crap. "Let go, Grey."

" ... I don't want to." He denies, keeping his arms around my waist. I shudder as his finger trails up the center of my torso, up my neck and tilts my chin back.

"Do I still act like Julius?" He breathes, smiling. My heart painfully constricts as I look away.

"No. You don't ignore me. You don't kiss me and then pretend I don't exist the next day. You don't ... treat me so coldly after getting my hopes up." I sadly murmur catching him off guard.

" ... does he really?" He asks, all seductive intentions vanishing from his voice.

"Yeah. I mean, what do I do? It was going so well and then, in the morning, he pretends nothing happened. No, he just pretends I'm not there and only talks to me when he has to. Seriously, what is he thinking?!" I demand, at my wits end as I tug at my hair in pure aggravation. "It's driving me nuts thinking about it!"

"Then ... don't think. Just feel."

"Feel what? Rejection? Anger? Depression? Loneliness? Yeah, great advice." I huff as he tilts my head back. My hard eyes soften as I see what he's about to do. Should I ... bother to even try and stop him at this point?

"No. Feel _this_ and tell me what you think." He softly croons gently connecting our lips. I try not to think too much as he carefully navigates my mouth leaving a warm presents wherever he goes. "Jackie, have you ever kissed anyone besides Julius?"

" ... No, I haven't." With Ace I consider it more along the lines of assault but the air is already so tense between the two of them it won't help any if I tell him that. Grey smiles as he flips me around, gently holding my jaws.

"Then how do you know you really like him?" In comparison to you. You left that part out. I tug back a little bit, not wanting to kiss him but at the same time curious.

He's right. The only one I've ever really kisses was Julius. Is it really that much different with other guys or do I only get heated with Julius? My logic and emotions clash together into a blurry mess as Grey kisses my nose, regaining my attention.

"I would be more than happy to help you figure it out." Grey croons, clearly holding back as he keeps my mouth within reach. I hesitate. But isn't this considered cheating? Kissing another man while I'm with Julius? But Julius barely acknowledges that we are in a relationship.

Wait ... _are_ we actually in a relationship or have I been going around labeling it like that? My chest guiltily throbs as I eye Grey's lips, puckered and ready to go. My heart begins to race with mysterious anticipation. Should I ... or not? I really don't know.

"Jackie, it doesn't hurt to simply try." Grey softly encourages as he kisses my jaw. My face turns red as my chest begins to literally ache at the dilemma.

"But ... it wouldn't be real. I feel like I would be u-using you -!" I gasp as he nips at my ear, holding my head steady even when I try to shy away.

"You're not using me as long as I agree to it." Grey counters, sucking on my earlobe. I shudder with nervous apprehension as I finally decide.

"F-Fine." I stutter with a deep blush. Grey smiles as his hand runs through my hair sending shivers down my spine.

"Good choice." 'I'll show you why I'm better than Julius' is what he's thinking I'm sure. Grey immediately closes the gap and eagerly smacks his lips to mine. I flinch back at his ferocity, hesitating before wrapping my arms around his shoulders. His lips ... are soft. They're soft like Julius's mouth but Grey's are ... what's the word for it? More assertive? This alien show of aggression through the kiss puts me off as he pulls back and curves my spine against him.

"H-Hah, ah," I breathe, unsure how to react to his knowing movements. It's like he's not even letting me get a chance in for a thought about it. Like he's trying to overwhelm me with pure ecstasy rather than let me softly enjoy.

"Relax, Jackie." He purrs as his hands softly rub my back. I heavily pant and strongly kiss his lips, trying to get in a little bit of dominance before he easily blows me away with his sheer confidence. His sneaky hands slip down and grab my butt making me jump practically ten feet high. He softly runs his hands up and down pushing me closer.

He chuckles at my reaction and sucks on my bottom lip. Huh? What kind of kissing is _that_? I don't react and simply wait to see what this one is all about. I really have no idea Julius never did this to me before. Grey's cheek twitches into a grin as he bites my lip, making me gasp. A strange, foreign presence sweeps the inside of my mouth roughly knocking into my tongue. I immediately pull back in shock, slapping a hand over my mouth. Did he just French me?! Julius hasn't even ever done that to me before!

"G-Grey, I g-get it," I stutter as he kisses my neck, "you're much different than Julius."

"I told you," he murmurs going in for another kiss. I reach up, catching his mouth.

"I don't like it."

"...You don't like it?" He asks, puzzled. I take a deep breath, thinking of the right words to say without being too hurtful.

"No. You're too ... aggressive. Too needy in your touches."

"I can change that. If you want me to I can be more like Julius if it makes you more comfortable." I flick him on the head suddenly annoyed at his attitude.

"That's so wrong to think like that! Grey, don't _ever_ change who you are just to please someone!" Grey's eyes soften as he rests his head on my shoulder, almost ashamed.

"Ah ... and here I am, a grown man, getting a lecture from a woman who is younger." He sadly says, sounding more like he is reprimanding himself for not thinking of such a basic concept. I smile and give him a friendly hug.

"That's alright. The best of us sometimes need the straight talk of someone younger to finally get something." Grey chuckles without humor.

"I guess I lose out to him yet again." He sadly mutters earning another good flick to the head.

"Stupid. You are your own person. How can you lose to someone that's not like you?" I tease, pinching his nose. He smiles and taps his head to mine.

"Thank you for clearing up my eyes, Jackie." He earnestly thanks with a sincere smile. He's still sad but it looks like he'll be alright.

"No problem." I try to get up but he readily pulls me back down, thumping my pelvis against his. Oh wow yeah that's, um, embarrassing. I didn't think Grey was enjoying it _that_ much.

"If things do not go well between you and Julius just remember I'll be waiting in the shadows to reach out and grab you." He darkly chuckles stealing one last little peck before retreating, pulling me up with him.

"Thanks for the option but don't hold your breath on it."

‡

Yeah, this is all great and dandy now but what in the heck am I supposed to do with Julius himself? I continually try to calm myself as we step through the door, Grey hurrying ahead of me. Huh? I quickly follow, curious as to why he's walking so fast. Grey?

"W-Whoa, Grey, what are you _doing_?!" Nightmare shouts before throwing up blood into a trashcan. I slip into the room spying Grey holding Julius by the hair at knife point. He leans down, muttering something into Julius's ear. His eyes grow wide as he unconsciously shoots his gaze towards me. Oh gosh Grey what have you done? I look away and trot off to his room. I can't face him. Not with so many emotions clashing right now.

Guilt.

Anger.

Shame.

More anger.

Sadness.

...oh to hell with it I'm still _pissed_ at him!

I run my fingers through my hair as I enter his room, shutting the door behind me. Well crap there goes my chance to calmly talk it out with him. What was Grey thinking going up to him and doing that?! I suck in a quick breath.

And why didn't I say anything to stop it?

I walked in, clearly saw that Grey was hurting Julius, said nothing and walked away.

THAT'S TH WORST THING I COULD HAVE POSSIBLY DONE TO THE GUY!

I whip around and throw the door back spying Julius standing in front of me with wide eyes.

Betrayal.

Hurt.

Agony.

Fear.

Lonliness.

So many emotions swirling in those dark blue eyes of his it's impossible to see them all. My heart painfully throbs as I back up, letting him come in as he shuts the door and locks it. He breathes hard, blindly scanning the ground with his eyes as he searches for something to say.

"Did you ... get the heater running?" He asks as his eyes become more distant. More robotic. Less emotional. Did he ... just bury his emotions? I looks over his tense body as he regains more and more control of his emotions, forcing his body to submit before logic.

Oh ~ that little _F***ER_!

"_SERIOUSLY_?! You're going to freaking bury your emotions so I'M the only one pissed off?!" I explode. Resentment flares behind his eyes before he extinguishes the flames.

"Oh? And why are you mad?" He callously asks.

"Oh oh _OH_! REALLY?! You can honestly tell me that you have NO clue as to why I'm so angry?" I yell unable to contain my emotions any longer.

"This is ridiculous. If all you're going to do is yell then I'm going back to work." I whip forward faster than I think possible slapping his hands away from the handle as I push him back. He stumbles back, eyes wide in shock at my ferocious behavior.

"No! Julius, you are going to listen to me and _not_ run away." I growl just about ready to pin him to the floor and grab him by the hair. Julius gulps before coolly readjusting his poker face.

"Fine."

"Julius ... do you even care about me?" I choke out, extremely hurt. His eyes narrow in confusion.

"Of course I do -,"

"Then why don't you show it?! You kiss me at night and tell me you love me, then leave me while I'm still asleep and then act like a don't exist in the morning! Julius, do you have any idea what kind of terrible mind games you're playing with me here?"

"Is that all?"

"Not even _close_ mister!" Oh gosh I've whipped out the mister. It's on now.

"Why didn't you care when Grey kissed me? Why didn't you get mad? Either at me or Grey himself?"

" ... I was mad." Julius admits as he looks away, trying to tame the angry flame in his eyes.

"So why didn't you do anything about it?" I push. Don't you dare stay calm Julius. Get angry. Get angry with Grey. Get angry with me, who practically cheated on you right under your stuck up nose!

"Getting mad would have been pointless -,"

"But it would have at least shown me that you're concerned for me!" I snap, snatching hold of his sleeve. "It would have shown that you at least have emotions for me!"

"I do have ... emotions for you. I simply do not explode whenever I get little upset."

"You think I'm a _little_ upset?! Julius, I'm absolutely raging I'm so mad right now!"

"I still don't get with what."

"I - I kissed Grey." I admit, struggling to at least make him show me some emotion. His head snaps in my direction as fuel is added to the anger in him.

" ... You mean on the couch?"

"No. Just now, when I was in the heating room of Clover Tower." Immediately betrayal crosses his eyes before he visibly tries to smother it.

"Really? I did not know that." His hands tightly clench into fists until his knuckles turn white. "Why are you telling me this? To make me jealous?"

"To make you feel _something_! Julius, I'm hurting. I'm really, really hurting right now. When Grey visibly hit on me in front of you, you acted like you didn't care! You didn't even feel protective of me at all! Do you really care so little for me that you'll let Grey hit on me in FRONT of you?" I whine, deeply hurt as tears begin to well up in my eyes. Does he ... really sincerely not care that another man hit on me literally in front of him, and then kissed me knowing that I'm in a relationship with Julius? Granted, I let him, but that was only to make sure it was actually Julius I liked and not just because he's the first guy to really kiss me!

"I was upset, but what was I supposed to do? You clearly had things under control and-,"

"NO! Obviously I didn't since I cracked! It's pathetic how you sit back and don't even say anything despite ! Can you imagine how that makes me feel knowing the my, my man is willing to watch me practically copulate with someone else? Julius ... YOU'RE the one I love, NOT Grey!" I spit as tears begin to inch down my face. It hurts. It hurts so much it feels like my heart has just been ripped in two and Julius is just sitting there accepting it. I hatefully look over his stiff form. And he still isn't doing anything.

I bet he thinks I'm pathetic and immature because of this little blow up.

I bet he's going to let me walk through that door without a problem on his end.

I bet he wouldn't care if I just went and stayed at Heart Castle with Ace or even Clover Tower with Grey.

I bet he would be _thrilled_ to have a troublesome woman like me out of his hair -!

"But I'm starting to think the feeling _isn't_ mutual." I shakily choke out as I whip around towards the door. That's it. I'm losing it. If I stay here any longer I'm going to go completely nuts, as if I haven't already. I jump as Julius snatches my waist from behind and roughly yanks me back, tightly clutching my hand in his fist.

"What makes you think I wasn't livid when I saw you sitting half naked on his lap, taking advantage of your weakened state?" He coldly demands as he twists me around towards the room.

"What makes you think I didn't want to pull out a pistol and end him right then and there for even daring to look at your beautiful legs?" He icily growls, the fiery passion burning behind those cold set eyes as he pulls the zipper to my sweatshirt down.

"What makes you think I wasn't _crazy_ jealous when I realized, that, I wasn't the only man to have you on his lap? To kiss you? To hold you when you cried? To touch your soft skin and have his blood boil as you naively twitch on his lap, thinking nothing would happen to said man?" I back up, shaken up by the turn of events. I ... honestly didn't think he was going to whip around on me like this. Julius tightly holds my bicep as his free hand touches my belly, making a fire burn deep within me from the simple touch.

"What makes you think that I, even now, am not succumbing to wicked desires to touch you? Lustful feelings to slip off your clothes and take you now? Evil thought which are constantly creeping around in my head, making me mad with ecstasy every time you flash a smile in my direction?" He demands, getting more and more livid with each question. I back up, knees buckling as I hit the bed. O-Oh gosh ... oh dear ... I think I've pushed him a little too far. I tremble with savagely clashing emotions between fear and excitement for this new side of Julius. Fear at these emotions which he's never told me about and excitement that he actually feels something for me.

"Jackie, have you honestly been under the impression that I don't want to touch you? That I don't want to have you beneath me and claw into my back as you scream my name?" My face turns beat red from the pure love backing up his every word. W-Wow ... I-I-I really had no _idea_ he felt that way.

"W-Why ... haven't you told me any of this b-b-before?" I stutter. His eyes soften considerably as he kicks off his shoes, clasping my wrists in his one hand as he kisses my cheek.

"I was afraid. I was afraid to admit how heated I become just by the thought of you coming over every day to care for me. I was frightened by the prospect that, someday, you might find someone else who tickles your fancy and leave me all hot and heavy in the dust, only to watch you as you find happiness elsewhere. It's so painful to think about I shut down and try to push you out." He leans forward, roughly connecting our lips. A powerful surge jumps my system as I hesitantly push back. He easily overwhelms me, pushing me back against the bed as he fiddles with the little bow on my bra.

"Even now it's painful. Jackie ... do you really want me to take you now?" Julius asks, eagerly leaning down but stops right before my lips. "If that is what you need for me to convince you how much you mean to me I will more than happily take you here and now without question." He presses with flushed cheeks, tugging against my pants.

He'll do it.

He would really, truly do it.

If I ask him he will seriously go ahead and take me. My body hungrily throbs to have him in me before I wrap my arms around his shoulders, hiding my face from him as I struggle to think straight.

"W-Well, Jackie? What do you decide?" He presses, heavily laying against me as I feel his entire body press up against me. My breathing hitches as I take a deep breath, trying to decide.

"I ... I think it's too early, honestly." I admit, hating my own weakness. Julius heavily breathes out a sigh of relief. Ah ... I guess he was really nervous about _that_ too.

" ... Very well. But what can I do now to convince you how much you mean to me?" He asks, cooling down as he kisses my throat. I shakily breath out feeling like I just dodged a major bullet.

"W-W-Well, first of all, you can stay here until I wake up in the morning. It was depressing waking up without you." I flush, gripping his shirt in pure embarrassment.

"Consider it done." He nods, kissing my forehead.

"A-And at least acknowledge me in the mornings."

"Every morning noon and night." He readily agrees.

"A-A-And don't let Grey hit on me in front of you. I-It insulting to me."

"Next time he tries I'll shoot him." Julius promises, running his slender fingers through my hair as he kisses me. I heavily breath out as I grip his jaws, putting more force into the kiss. Hm ... I wonder if _that_ would work?

I pull back slightly and get a hold of his lower lip, sucking on the fleshy part. Julius stiffens, clearly thrown for a loop. Ha. Just like I was. He hesitates before willingly slipping his fleshly organ into my mouth exploring the new cave of wonders before him. The muscles lock on combat, equally matched in inexperience but overruled by his surprising strength. I gasp as his hands slide down my back and without a pause in beat slide over my cheeks. My fingers tangle themselves in his hair refusing to completely lose in the little battle. Julius pulls back with a pop, much to my disappointment as he rolls over.

"Get some sleep." He heavily breathes out a delicate smile softly drawing his fingers across my cheek. I hum and lean into his touch before laying on his chest and listen to his furiously ticking clock. I shiver as his hand rests over my heart, feeling it thrumming hard and fast beneath my skin. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who is excited by this." He teases before kissing me on the nose. I blush and kiss his collarbone in return.

"Yeah." I agree, cuddling up in his safe arms. Julius softly breathes out, unable to calm his racing clock as he tries to take deep, calming breathes. I follow his lead having little to no success. I still want to kiss him but I'll be content for now. I lean in making sure I was flush against his.

Heh ... he's nice and warm ...

‡

Aw~! So what do you think? Too strong? **10 REVIEWS** for the next chapter~ I look forward to your opinions and what you think could happen next :3


	19. Chapter 19

A soft hand delicately sweeps over my hair, trailing down and around my side. I delightfully shiver and crack my eyes open spying Julius's blue eye staring at me. He smiles and immediately kisses my forehead.

"Good morning." He gently purrs tightly hugging me. I squirm in his overbearing hug popping my head above his shoulder just so I can breathe. I smile and lean into the embrace thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"Morning." I murmur kissing just below his ear. He lightly laughs and leans forward as his hands pull my hips close. I jump as his slender fingers snatch hold of practically bare skin. Am I wearing pants? I twitch my legs together feeling only my smooth skin and not the fuzzy feel of sweatpants. My eyes narrow as my sleepy mind tries to compute the fact that my pants are not where they should be. "Where did my pants go?"

"Hm~ they were annoying." Julius playfully hums sounding not one bit guilty. I jerk back, surprised by his forwardness. Really? He took them off while I was sleeping?

"Huh. Didn't take you for that type Julius." I shrug it off and kiss his chin, happily snuggling closer to him.

"I couldn't help it," he mutters, deeply breathing in as his hands glide over my thighs, "I wanted to feel your legs."

"Pervert." I laugh at his explanation, gasping as he yanks my legs in close and furiously runs his hands over my skin. T-That tickles! He rolls over so I'm beneath him and breathes hot air over my face as he gently strokes the skin on my thighs before resting his hands over my hips.

"Troublesome woman." Julius readily counters, leaving a kiss on my forehead before sitting up. I shakily breath teeming with squealing giggles before he slides off the bed. My laughing fit quiets as I roll over on the bed staring after Julius as he slips on clean clothes. He glances over to my stares with a faint touch of pink on his cheeks. "What are you looking at?"

"You're cute, Julius." I compliment waiting for his inevitable blush. His face flushes a deeper tone of red as he looks away with an embarrassed pout.

"If you have time to give compliments you have time to get ready."

"Awe~ don't be shy~," I tease watching as he leaves the room. Heh. Julius is fun to tease. Well, now I have to go make the man his coffee.

I slip on some sweatpants and a tank top beneath the sweatshirt before heading into the kitchen. Hm ... I need to go get some more coffee beans sometime. I flip the bag in my hands and quickly brew the coffee humming a merry little tune. Hee ... I'm in a really good mood right now.

"I'm glad you are in a better mood today, Miss Jackie." Grey's voice mentions as he pops into view. I nod along completely uncaring that he's there. I'm just happy~

"Me too." I hum, filling three mugs full of coffee before something dawns on me. "What did you say to Julius yesterday?"

"Nothing much." Grey smiles and looks off to the side, looking proud yet regretting whatever he said. Probably because me and Julius are on good terms now pretty much screwing his chances. He slyly glances over. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hm? Yeah?" I answer without thinking. What's with him asking me if I sleep good or not - ohhhh~ I get it. He wants to know if Julius and I got, well, _busy_. I faintly flush and walk passed him into the work room setting a mug of coffee down for Nightmare. "Here you go," I say before handing one to Grey too, "and here you go too, Grey. They're not as good as yours though."

"No, I'm sure it will taste delicious." He says with a flashy smile. I wait for a moment, listening to see if Julius's gun clicks.

Which it didn't.

I anxiously glance over my shoulder spying him at work, not even paying a little attention. Didn't he say he'll blow Grey's brains out? Well, not that I would want him to of course but, really, not even a jerk of the head? Was all what he said last night for show?

I'm going to _personally_ rip off what's left of his balls if he dares to try and ignore me today! I stiffly walk over to Julius, holding my arm back from pouring the coffee all over his pretty little head. Think about what you say, Julius, or else you're going to get a face full of scalding hot coffee this time around.

"Here's your coffee, Julius." I struggle to ignore Nightmare's and Grey's curious stares as they watch the showdown. Julius's hands, for the first time, stop what they're doing. Julius slyly glances over me from the corner of his eyes wearing an impossible to discern poker face. What is he thinking? He doesn't look too happy or upset, maybe? Or, maybe he's just thinking a little too hard as to what to say in response?

I almost laugh at the thought as I set the mug down, leaning in and kissing his forehead. He slightly stiffens, surprised as he pulls back. I smile at his surprised expression.

"Here's your coffee, Julius." I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm sure he's not meaning to give me a nasty look like that while he's thinking. After a moment of deciding he turns his chair towards me.

"Troublesome woman." He mutters as he grabs my hips, somehow very neatly and efficiently yanking me onto his lap so my legs are dropping to one side.

"J-Julius?" I say, startled as he reaches around me and picks up his tools. "W-What are you doing?"

"Showing Grey that you're _mine_." He whispers in my ear too quietly for the other two to hear. I peek over to Nightmare and Grey almost laughing as they immediately turn their heads away from me. Ah~ I guess this is Julius's not so subtle way of showing other potentials that he's not about to let me go easily. I smile at the more-subtle-than-other-role-holder's possessive trait. He's really just too funny.

I lean into the embrace resting my head on his shoulder. I feel bad that Grey has to watch this but he needs to understand that I'm Julius's. I cover my mouth as I laugh at the thought. Ha. Yeah, _his_. My lips gently touch the base of his jaw, not even making him jump. His ears, very subtly, turn a darker shade of red. Hm ... this must take a lot of courage on Julius's part. I'm sure public displays of affection aren't his thing at all. I happily give Julius one last kiss to the neck before obediently holding still, watching him do his work.

His magic fingers carefully cradle the metal as he fluidly moves on from one task to another, hardly pausing to really look at the clocks. It's like he can tell what the problem is from a mere glance. Now _that's_ impressive. I faintly flush as I watch his digits move about the table, switching from tool to gadget while precisely working in each clock. He's just so ... thorough and perfect in making sure every little detail is exact. My heart speeds up a few beats as ligaments strain and relax through the back of his hand with each movement he makes to pick up and screw things into submission.

...

Oh my gosh am I actually getting a little turned on watching this? Now that's sad.

"Hm?" Julius hums, looking out the window for a moment. I look up spying both Nightmare and Grey fixated on the outside world where a real storm is starting to kick up. Julius heavily sighs as he sets his tools down, wrapping his arms around me as he leans back.

"What's going on?"

"It seems the lands have finally settled in. The weather is starting to stabilize too."

"stabilize?"

"Yes. During April season the weather is unpredictable. But, once it settles, each territory or territories have a single season all throughout April season. And it seems that all of the territories are back." He notes as his eyes narrow, obviously troubled by the thought.

"And our places have the worst one of all!" Nightmare wails as he cuddles deeper into a blanket close by the fire. Tears bud up in his eyes as he scooches closer to the fire trying to warm his hands.

"And which one is that?" I ask before looking outside to the snow covered wasteland of a town.

"Winter."

"Well that's not so bad." I nearly faint with happiness. This just means more nights cuddling up with Julius -

"BLECH! Don't think such gross thoughts!" Nightmare complains, hunched over a trashcan as he expels more blood. Grey sighs, heartlessly gathering up finished documents and hand them to a female maid. Gross thoughts -

"You've been reading my mind?!" I nearly shriek in horror. Oh my _gosh_ this is terrible! He knows exactly what I've been thinking this whole time -!

"Y-Yeah ... I never realized that you were so fixated on hands - BLARG -!" He coughs as he throws up more blood into the can with an annoyed Grey patting his back.

"Hands ... ," Julius mindlessly notes, tucking away the information deep into the back of his mind. I stiffen as he chuckles in my ear making sure no one is looking before lightly squeezing my hips, making me deeply flush.

"So, you like my _hands_ do you?" He asks in a teasing sort of manner with a slowly forming intrigued smile. I madly squirm on his lap making him let go.

"I - I - I think I'm going for a walk." I choke out hurrying out the door before anyone can stop me. I stumble through the door hurrying out of the gate. Oh man that is so _embarrassing_! I - I can't believe he was reading my mind the entire time he was here! And then I go thinking about Julius's freaking sexy hands and - _Agh_ this sucks!

My face flushes as I hurry out of there. Oh man ... I need a break from this. Maybe I'll go visit Elliot for a bit? That doesn't sound half bad. I'm sure he's bored from not having Blood there to boss him around. Love the man as he is but he's just too laid back. I shiver from the biting cold before a lush green tree branch smacks me in the face.

"OW!" I shout, holding my nose. I glare at the stupid branch tempted to break it off the tree before I take another look around the forest.

What happened to all the snow? I thought this was the way to Hatter's Mansion. Hm ... maybe it moved too? No _way_! How can an entire piece of land just up and vanish? Ugh, don't think about it. This is Wonderland after all. Anything can freaking happen.

I heavily sigh and rub my head, listening to the cicadas sing.

...cicadas?

I look around, feeling the hot temperature of summer clouding around me. What the heck - oh _forget it_! I'll just go with it for now. I continue down the path spying signs and arrows pointing in every direction. What kind of forest is this?

"Oh? Has the young lady come to change the seasons?" A pleasant voice asks from behind. My heart lurches into my mouth as I turn around spying a red headed man dressed as a Jester.

"Huh?" Change the what?

"My my~ it seems the intruder in Alice's game has finally come to visit." He pleasantly hums patting me in the head.

"Wait, what? Intruder?" I ask. Intruding on what?

"Unfortunately, until Alice leaves, I cannot prey upon your mind." He sadly sings seeming disappointed. Uh ...

"Prey on ... my mind?" I ask before waving off whatever he's saying. He's crazy. "W-Whatever. Look, what about the seasons?" I'm more interested in what he is talking about concerning the seasons.

"Has no one explained it to you?" He questions, surprised.

"Um, sort of? But I can change the seasons?" That's just plain crazy.

"Yes. Each territory as its own season. Clock Tower and Clover Tower are winter, the Mansion is fall, Heart Castle is spring, and the Coliseum along with the Amusement Park are summer -,"

"The Amusement Park is still here?!" I shout interrupting him. He blinks, puzzled.

"Of course. It only moved to behind the Mansion while Clover Tower took its place. But, never mind that now. You can only go to a territory if you change the season to match the one you want to go to and-,"

"I want to go to the Amusement Park!" I immediately respond. He stares at my determination, thrown for a moment before laughing.

"It seems milady wants the season to be summer. I shall comply, then. What game would you like to play?"

"Game?"

"Yes. If you want me to change the season then you must beat me in a challenge." He delightfully purrs waving the cards around. "Now, what would you like to play? Poker? Rummy? Russian Roulette?"

"Um ... ," I pause trying to think this through. I suck at card games. I wonder what Russian Roulette is? I jump as the trees around us shudder, morphing into thick gray columns all around with the exception of thin bars running vertically before my face. How the heck did I get into a jail cell?

"Hey, Joker! F*** you! Why are you going so easy on her? She was trespassing in our territory." The Jester sourly growls. How did he get changed so fast? Now he looks like a Warden of some sort. My head flicks to the side as I hear joyous laughter, watching as the Jester came into view. They're twins!

"Ah~ it had slipped my mind since I was having so much fun chatting with the young miss. My apologies, Joker." He pleasantly sings shuffling his deck of cards. Are they both named Joker? Oh who the heck cares!

"You forgot - I swear your brain has rotted right out of your d*** skull." The other one angrily spits before looking to me with a devilish grin.

"Hope you like prison grub, insect, cause you're doing time here." I blink. Seriously? This is a pretty sad joke.

"Answer me, infidel." He hisses, smacking the rattling cage.

"In this dinky little thing? Honestly if you're going to lock me up at least make it fun." I huff, already bored out of my mind.

"Dinky?" He asks, thrown for a loop. I grab a single bar and easily pivot it around in place staring at the rust built up along the edges. I could kick this thing and it would come down. Not to mention the lock is so old school it makes me want to cry more so than laugh.

"Yeah. This cage couldn't even contain a puppy." I smile imagining a cute little white dog prancing around in the cage before easily toppling the poorly maintained

"What did you just say, _rat_?" He angrily demands as his hand shoots out, snatching me by the collar and yanks me right into the bars. "You think you can get _out_ of this?"

"I challenge you." I grab his collar making him slightly jump in surprise. "I bet you that if I can get out of this sorry excuse for a cage then you have to change the season for me." His puzzled frown curls up into an excited grin as he pulls harder, crushing me against the cage.

"Hey, Joker, give this one to me. I want to have some _fun_." The Warden dangerously laughed loosening his hold on me. He leans back and folds his arms, obviously interested in what I'm saying.

"Are you sure you want to do this dear? My Warden counterpart is much crueler than I am." Somehow I'm thinking that's a lie. I shrug off the feeling coming to the matter at hand.

"Yeah. Because I know I can beat him."

"Ha! What makes _you_ so cocky?" He feverishly growls too excited to really think things through. Oh knocking him off his high horse is going to be fun.

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"Ha! Sure, just for s***s and giggles lets strike that deal." He agrees with a confident grin. He steps back gesturing over the whole cage. I smile and pull out my velvet case of picks pulling out a long one and a shorter one.

"Good luck, filth! I can't believe you're stupid enough to think that you can just pick your way out of this!" He doubles over in laughter clutching his stomach as the Jester sighs. I kneel down by the lock and easily insert my tools. Is this even locked? I press down the main mechanism worming the longer pick around in the hole

"My my~ and I thought it would be fun playing with you. Oh well~," he sings shrugging his shoulders. I ignore them continuing to easily guess the pattern. Is this cage even meant to hold prisoners? I feel bad that I'm beating him so easily.

"Ha. That's a good laugh. Swing by when you finish -,"

_Click CLATTER_

Both of their heads snap up as the lock drops to the ground. I stare at the lock spying the top that popped off when I was picking it. It actually broke?

"Whoops. Sorry for breaking your piece of crap lock." I snort slipping out of the cage. I bend down and pick up the lock trying to find the date. I'm interested as to how old this is. _So_ easy to pick! I didn't even have fun doing it.

"CHEATER!" He shouts, yanking the lock out of my hands as he slams me against the concrete wall. I grapple at his arm as he presses against my throat with an angry flame lighting up his eye.

"How did you get this open so fast?!" He roughly demands, tilting the lock every which way to make sure it wasn't faulty. Which it was with age and rust and who knows what else.

"Change the season to spring. We had a deal." I growl, kicking straight up. He yelps as he leans in bracing himself against the wall as I slip out from under him. My eyes lock onto the Jester who is in a similar state.

"How did yuo get hurt?"

"Of course I'm hurting YOU KICKED ME IN THE NUTS!" The Warden screams before dropping to the ground, cradling his precious cargo.

"Y-Yes, well dear simply put, any pain inflicted on my counterpart I can feel as well and vice versa." He sheepishly laughs with a bright flushing cheeks. Is he alright?

"Why is your face red?"

"Go on, dear. Follow the path in the forest and you'll arrive at the territories experiencing summer season. Do come back when you wish for the weather to change. The exit i-is down the ha-hall to the _right_." He huffs, trying to massage the agony out of his junk with a distant look in his eye. I quickly avert my gaze and trot down the hall.

Well, that's one way to make a quick enemy.

JOKER'S POV

"She broke out of my cage,"

"And kicked me where it hurt."

"She defied me and,"

"Easily defeated me."

"She tricked me,"

"And flashed a smile when she left."

"Alice never could,"

"Do such a bold and dirty thing."

"**_S_**h**_e_**'s **_i_**n**_t_**e**_r_**e**_s_**t**_i_**n**_g_**."

‡

Uh oh~ do I smell another rival? **_10 REVIEWS_**~


End file.
